


Destined Hearts

by All-We-Must-Be (A_Study_In_Magic)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: 54 prompts in 54 days, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Giving potions to teacher's without their consent, Hackle, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, One Shot, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Magic/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Ever since the day you came into my life, I know that you are the one I'll truly love until the end.A small collection of 54 prompts over 54 days, mainly focusing on Ada Cackle and Hecate Hardbroom.





	1. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

**Author's Note:**

> In the aftermath of the Wishing Star debacle, Ada comes to a decision about her future at Cackles despite Hecate's protests for her to reconsider.
> 
> A small Hackle AU one shot that takes place post series 3. 
> 
> Prompt 1: “Were you ever going to tell me?”

* * *

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Hecate demanded tossing a copy of the Witching Times on Ada’s desk.  
  
Ada frowned and picked up the newspaper reading the bold letters of the Headline.

‘ _ **CACKLES TO APPOINT NEW HEADMISTRESS.’**_  
  
“I was planning on telling you tonight, Hecate.” she defended looking up to see brown accusing eyes staring back at her.  
  
“So it’s true? You are leaving?”  
  
“Yes. As much as it pains me to say it, I feel that it’s time for me to pack up my broom and move on.”  
  
Hecate shook her head and began to pace the length of Ada’s office trying to process what it would mean for Cackles but most importantly what it would mean for her and Ada. While she didn’t begrudge Ada for wishing to move on, she never expected it to be quite so soon. No, she was more upset that it was clear the Headmistress had this planned for weeks and not once informed her. She thought they trusted each other impeccably so she couldn’t quite understand why Ada hadn’t said anything.  
  
“Hecate.”  
  
Hecate stopped pacing at hearing Ada’s soft plea and turned to look at her, her eyes softening at finally seeing just how exhausted the smaller witch looked as she tried to return the school to normalcy after the whole wishing star fiasco. It had emotionally and physically drained them; so much so that Ada was looking forward to the current term ending. Now, Hecate fully understood why that was the case.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me, Ada?”  
  
“Because I knew you would try and change my mind,” Ada replied in sadness. “It’s time Cackles had some new blood to lead and aspire the girls. I feel that the girls can no longer achieve that from me.”  
  
“But Ada…”  
  
Ada held up a hand cutting off the rest of Hecate’s argument. “My decision is final. At the beginning of the new term, Cackles will have a new Headmistress and I believe that they are more than capable of running this school to the highest of standards.”  
  
Hecate sighed in defeat seeing there was no way to change Ada’s mind on the matter. “And who pray may I ask have you decided is the most suitable candidate to be your successor?”  
  
Ada smiled, “Someone we both know quite well. They were a high flying choice shall we say.”  
  
Hecate’s eyes widened in disbelief, “you can’t be serious?” she muttered seeing the amusement in the Headmistress’ eyes no doubt at her reaction.  
  
“I am. They have more than proven that they are capable of the job and they are what this school needs.”  
  
“I don’t know what to say? Are you sure this is what you really want, Ada?”  
  
Ada stood up and walked around from her desk so she was standing in front of her loyal and devoted wife who was also her dearest friend. “I have never been so sure of anything in my life, Hecate. After you handed in your resignation over a month ago because of your health, the school hasn’t been quite the same without you.” She reached up and caressed the side of Hecate’s face, “I knew then that I had already made my decision and Miss Drill was more than happy to accept the position as Headmistress. I just couldn’t bear the thought of being apart from you for the majority of the year.  
  
“The holidays...”  
  
“Yes, we have the holiday’s but it isn’t the same,” Ada said softly, tracing her thumb across Hecate’s cheek while her fingers cupped the back of her head as she leaned in closer; their lips millimeters apart. “At least now, I get to spend every minute of every hour with you, Hecate and I wouldn’t trade that for anything.”  
  
“But..”  
  
The rest of Hecate’s words were muffled as Ada’s lips were on hers; kissing her with more passion than she'd expected.  
  
Hecate, acting on instinct, wrapped an arm around the smaller witches waist and pulled her closer, causing a small moan to escape her throat as she felt Ada’s hand on the base of her neck holding her in place pressing her mouth harder against her own. The kiss was full of love, passion, and desperation that took her breath away. The seconds ticked past before they finally broke for air, and Hecate rested her forehead against Ada’s as both women tried to get their breathing under control.  
  
“I don’t know how long we’ll have, Ada. Each day I feel my body grow weaker. My own magic is becoming unstable, even the simplest of spells are becoming more difficult to cast. I fear it’s only a matter of time before my body gives up the fight completely.”  
  
“Sh, let’s not think about that now.” Ada willed herself not to cry at the thought of losing Hecate. “We’ll take each day as it comes. I refuse to lose you. I’ll find a cure, Hecate, I promise.”  
  
“Don’t make promises you won’t be able to keep, Ada,” Hecate whispered hugging the smaller witch tightly. “Spending what time I have left with you by my side is more than enough.”  
  
Ada held Hecate tight, wishing there was something, anything she could do. Her eyes caught the picture containing Agatha on the wall behind her desk, causing an idea to form in her mind. There was no guarantee it could work. She would be going against the Magic Council and breaking the Witches Code, but it was a risk she was willing to take if it meant saving the woman she loved from death.  

 


	2. "Please, say something"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada finally admits her feelings for Hecate, but does Hecate feel the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: "Please, say something."

* * *

“Please, say something.” Ada pleaded, feeling her stomach twist in knots unable to take the silence a moment longer.    
  
After the advice from her colleagues, she had decided to admit to her deputy and friend how she truly felt. She treasured the friendship she had with Hecate, which was one of the many reasons she hadn’t said anything. But she couldn’t hide or deny her feelings any longer. The fact of the matter was that she had fallen head over heels in love with Hecate Hardbroom, but the question was if Hecate felt the same.  
  
“I can’t be in love with you, Ada.”  
  
Ada nodded and bowed her head willing herself not to cry. What could Hecate ever see in her? She had been a fool to even think that she and Hecate could ever be more than friends.  
  
“I understand.”  
  
“No, please let me finish." Hecate whispered. "I can’t be in love with you, Ada because... because I’m already in love with you.”  
  
Ada looked up  seeing the love swimming in Hecate’s brown eyes.  
  
“Hecate?”  
  
“I didn’t say anything because I didn't think you recuperated my feelings, and I didn’t want to jeopardise our friendship. You mean so much to me, Ada. It scared me how easy it was for you to ingratiate your way into my heart. I ignored that feeling at first, but as the months passed, I could no longer deny what I felt for you. It was no longer just friendship, but unconditional love.”

"Are you sure, Hecate? You aren't just saying that because you feel sorry for me."

"Ada, I promise you, every word I've said here today is true. I've concealed everything i've longed to say, too scared to confess what i had been feeling in case you would slip away."

"And now?"

Hecate smiled, "And now, Ada Cackle i can tell you that I love you too."

 

 


	3. “Hecate, I need your help”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hecate's aunt makes an unexpected visit to Cackles; injured and requesting help, Hecate accepts much to Ada's reluctance. 
> 
> Prompt 3: "[character name], i need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Worst Witch/Harry Potter Crossover that takes place during the Battle of Hogwarts.

* * *

_“Hecate, I need your help.”_  
  
Those were the words that Minerva said to them when the Transfiguration professor had turned up at Cackles; her hair in disarray, no longer in her famous tight bun, while her face and hands were covered in cuts some deeper than the others. Hecate had immediately attended to Minerva’s wounds, making sure that there were no other injuries while asking her what had happened. They listened as Minerva told them that Voldemort was planning to attack the school and she needed extra support to protect the castle and the younger students.  
  
Ada knew what Hecate’s answer would be as soon as she saw the condition Minerva had been arrived in. The idea of her Deputy going to help in a war that could result in her death, made Ada want to grab her and run. Not wishing Hecate to go alone, she volunteered to go with them, which was met with much reluctance from her wife. She had been aware of Minerva leaving the room, giving them a few moments alone.  
  
“I’m not letting you do this, Ada. It’s too risky. I can’t lose you. Please stay here, where I know you’ll be safe.”  
  
“I am more than capable of looking after myself, Hecate. While I’m touched, you wish to protect me, you aren’t changing my mind. I’m going with you. I will not sit here while you risk your life. You said you would always be there for me, well now I’m going to be there for you. We do this the same way we started, Hecate- together.”  
  
Hecate reluctantly nodded knowing there would be no way to change Ada’s mind. “Very well, just promise me you’ll stay safe. If it gets too dangerous you leave and don’t look back.”  
  
“Hecate…”  
  
“Promise me, Ada,” ordered Hecate. “I need you to promise me that you’ll do whatever it takes to stay alive. This is nothing like the situations we have found ourselves in with Agatha. There will be casualties; lives will be lost, and I refuse to let one of those lives be yours."  
  
“I promise, Hecate, but only if you promise me the same. I can’t lose you either.    
  
“No one and nothing can take me away from you, Ada Cackle. I promise.”    
  
Hecate had sealed her promise with a kiss, praying that they would have many more moments after the war with Voldemort was over.

~*~

Now, as Ada made her way into the great hall, her eyes scanned for the one person she needed to see most, to make sure she was indeed alright. She looked around and saw many witches and wizards tending to the wounded, and a row of bodies of those who didn't make it.  
  
Her eyes finally found Minerva, who was at the top of the hall kneeled down on the floor, seemingly unaware of what was going on around her. Ada started to walk towards her, but as Ada grew closer, she noticed the tears on the older witch’s face.  
      
Ada swore she could feel her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. With hurried steps, she made her way over, all the while begging, hoping that she wouldn't find what her heart was telling her. She looked down at the spot where Minerva was kneeling taking in the familiar unmoving body on the floor.  
  
"No! She can't be!" Ada cried falling to her knees beside the still body of Hecate.  
  
Minerva could only look on, as she saw Ada, fall to pieces. Her heart broke even more at the look of anguish on her face.  
  
"Ada... I'm sorry."  
  
"This wasn’t supposed to be how it ends. You promised me she would be safe.” Ada accused with tears in her eyes. “How did it happen?”  
  
“She was duelling with Agatha when a Death Eater hit her with a spell from behind. I tried to get to her, but I wasn’t quick enough.” Minerva’s mind kept replaying the scene over, and over. She wasn’t quick enough, and as a result, Hecate paid the price. She could feel the guilt weigh heavily on her heart.  
  
Ada’s eyes narrowed at the mention of her sister, “Agatha? Agatha is here?”  
  
Minerva nodded, “She has placed her allegiance with the Dark Lord, but it looked like it was no choice of her own.”  
  
Ada didn’t want to believe that her sister could do something so foolish, but then again Agatha always was one for being reckless. Now, she had played a part in Hecate’s death. She had forgiven Agatha for many things in the past, but she could never forgive her for her actions today.  
  
Ada slowly reached out her hand and caressed Hecate’s face, taking in every detail. Her skin was cold to the touch. She moved her hand lower and took one Hecate’s cold hands in her own, and with her other hand tenderly ran her fingers through Hecate’s hair, unable to stop her tears.  
  
“It wasn’t supposed to end this way,” Ada whispered. “She was supposed to live."  
  
Minerva felt her heart break even more; Ada was mourning the loss of the woman she loved. She was mourning the loss of her niece. It should have been her there instead. If she could trade places, she would do it in a heartbeat.  
  
“Hecate... please come back. You promised you wouldn’t leave me. You can’t leave me. We had so much planned, so many happy years ahead of us.” She whispered, getting no response. “Now who is going to remind me to be firm with the girls, or reprimand me from eating too many cakes. I need you Hecate, without you I have nothing. Please just open your eyes.” She begged before placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Minerva stood up and walked over to Ada and placed a hand on her shoulder; feeling her body shake with grief.  
  
“She loved you, Ada. You meant a great deal to her.”  
  
Ada lifted her head and turned to look up at Minerva.  
  
“There must be a way to bring her back. A spell, a potion, anything.”  
  
 "You know our magic doesn’t work like that Ada! No spell or potion can reawaken the dead.”  
  
“Then what’s the point in magic! We claim to have all this power, and yet we can only do so much. It’s because of you that she’s lying here! If you hadn’t asked for her help she would still be alive!”  
  
Minerva took a step back. She didn’t know what to say, in a way he was right. _'What was the point in having magic if it could only do so much?'_  
  
“You’re right Ada! It is my fault, but Hecate made her own choice. She did what she felt was right. You know yourself how stubborn she can be!”  
  
“Was.” Ada snapped.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You said can be, she was, but not any more thanks to you and your cause, it killed her! I hope you can live with the guilt knowing you played a part in this Minerva! Because I won’t be forgiving you anytime soon!”  
  
Ada turned away from Minerva and back to Hecate giving her one last kiss, before placing the thick grey blanket over her body. Standing up, she made her way out of the Great Hall.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“To confront Agatha. It’s time this feud between us came to an end. It has cost me so much. It cost me Hecate. So, I’m going to do what I should have done years ago, I’m going to end this once and for all!”  
  
“It’s too dangerous Ada. You will be outnumbered. If Agatha doesn’t kill you, then the Dark Lord will,” warned Minerva.  
  
Ada stopped and turned back around to look at Minerva her blue eyes that were once filled with happiness were now dull and lifeless.  
  
“It’s not like I have anything left to live for. The one person who meant everything to me is gone! If I die, at least I won’t have to face a life without her by my side!”  
  
“She wouldn’t want you to do this, Ada! She would tell you, you are being reckless and foolish.”  
  
Ada pointed a finger at her in anger, “don’t you _dare_ stand there and tell me what she would have said! You know nothing of our relationship. I’m doing this for Hecate, which is more than what you can say you’ve done for her.”  
  
Minerva watched as Ada left the hall. She could feel the tears falling down her face, but she didn't care. She took a look at the now covered body of her niece as Ada’s words finally sank in. She had caused this, perhaps not directly but she had a hand in it by asking Hecate to come here. Oh, how she now regretted that decision.  
  
"If I could turn back time… I wouldn't have let you come here Hecate" She murmured to herself.  
  
Her eyes widened, _‘time’_ why she didn’t think of it before. She knew what she had to do. She would bring Hecate back.  Not just for her sake, but for Ada's as well.  
  
“Ada!”  
  
The smaller witch kept walking pretending not to have heard her.  
  
“Are all Cackles witches this stubborn,” Minerva muttered jogging to catch up with her. She put a hand on her shoulder willing her to stop.  
  
“You’re not changing my mind, Minerva.”  
  
“That’s not why I stopped you. There may be a way to save her.”  
  
Ada froze and looked up at her feeling a small spark of hope. “How?”  
  
“It’s never been done before and doing it could cause disastrous consequences.”  
  
“It’s a risk I’m willing to take if it means Hecate lives. So, what is your plan?”  
  
Minerva sighed, “we had best go to my office, I shouldn’t have kept this, but a part of me is thankful I did as the others were destroyed at the Ministry three years ago.”  
  
Ada frowned wondering what Minerva was speaking off as she followed her up the grand staircase that had chunks of stone missing until they reached the fourth-floor corridor until they stopped outside a large portrait.  
  
The portrait swung open, and Minerva entered her rooms with Ada following closely behind taking in her surroundings. The room was large with a large fireplace to the left, and a plush red couch and armchair sitting in front of it. Over to the far center of the room, Ada saw the oak desk covered in various pieces of parchment.  
  
“Here we are,” said Minerva pulling out a small wooden box from the top drawer of her desk.  
  
Ada watched as she opened the box and took out a gold chain, attached to a circle pendant with what appeared to be an hourglass set in its centre, along with a small potion vial.  
  
“And this is supposed to help us how?” Ada asked sceptical of Minerva’s plan.  
  
“This is a Time Turner. It allows a person to travel back to a specific point in time. However, I’m sure you are well aware that there can be repercussions with those who meddle with time. Any time-related magic is unstable and can cause catastrophic events."  
  
“Yes, I’m fully aware of the dangers of time magic, Minerva. While we do not have such devices, we have what is known as the Mists of Time. Whenever the mist falls it allows a person to travel back in time. My own timeline was nearly altered, had it not been for one of my students intervening.”  
  
“Mildred Hubble I assume. Hecate always did like to inform me of that girl’s latest little escapades.”  
  
“Yes, no matter how much Hecate denied it, she was rather fond of Mildred,” Ada said in sadness, trying not to think about what she would tell the girls and her colleagues if Minerva’s plan didn’t work.  
  
Minerva smiled, “Hecate always did like to hide her softer side, even though it broke free through that cold exterior of hers from time to time.”  
  
Ada nodded feeling another pang in her heart at the thought of Hecate, “so how does a time turner work?”  
  
“The time turner will take you back to the moment before Hecate’s death. It is vital that your past self doesn’t see you, Ada. Once you save her, you must return to this exact spot at this exact time, do you understand?”  
  
“Find Hecate, but don’t be seen, save her, then return here. It sounds simple enough.” Ada said feeling her stomach twist in knots.  
  
“We only have one chance, Ada,” Minerva said placing the necklace over the smaller witch’s neck. “You need only to turn it once and it will take you to the moment where Hecate was duelling Agatha. Do not let your emotions in regards to your sister cloud your judgment.”  
  
“I won’t. I’ll deal with Agatha after I save Hecate.”  
  
Minerva knew it was as good an answer she was going to receive. “Very well, to make your job slightly easier, I would advise drinking this before you enter the Great Hall.”  
  
Ada took the small potion vial from Minerva seeing the familiar deep green liquid inside. “Is this?”  
  
“Invisibility Potion. Stay in the shadows, and keep Agatha distracted long enough for Hecate to defeat her. Once Hecate is safe, do not go to her, you must return here. The potion will only last for ten minutes. Are you sure you still want to do this?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then make sure you succeed,” Minerva said with a faint smile on her lips.  
  
“I intend to,” Ada vowed in determination.  
  
She wouldn’t fail Hecate a second time. This time she would be there to save her wife and this time she would succeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. "Did you used to play?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate discovers something new about Ada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A non-magical Hackle AU where Ada is a Detective and Hecate is a Pathologist.
> 
> Prompt 4: "Did you used to play?"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Did you used to play?"  
  
"Yes, a long time ago," Ada remarked softly, her hands ghosting over the cello.  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
Ada turned to look over at Hecate and held up her right hand. "Nerve damage. No matter how much physio I did, I never quite got the strength back in my hand."  
  
Hecate took Ada's hand in her own, seeing the large angry scar that covered the palm of her hand. "Where did you get this?" she asked, tracing her fingertips across the scar causing Ada to shiver.  
  
"Rafferty. I foolishly grabbed the blade of his knife to prevent him from stabbing me, but inadvertently in me doing so, the blade cut deep enough to slice through the muscle and nerves."  
  
"I'm truly sorry, Ada."  
  
"Don't be. It's in the past."  
  
"Yet, it still haunts you even to this day. I can see it in your eyes whenever we get called to a crime scene, or when your phone rings. You haven't truly healed Ada, even though you may think otherwise."  
  
Ada pulled her hand free of Hecate's grasp and turned to place the cello back in its original position when she felt a hand on her arm. "Play for me. I would love to hear you play."  
  
"I haven't played in years; I doubt I remember how."  
  
Hecate gave a warm smile, "You won't know until you try."  
  
Ada searched Hecate's eyes, finding herself giving in to her simple request. Sitting on the old woven chair, Hecate helped her place the cello in position and handed her the bow.  
  
"What would you like me to play?"  
  
"Whatever comes to you."  
  
Ada nodded, the bow feeling heavy in her hands as she drew it across the strings trying not to wince at the screeching sound. She tried not to look over at Hecate as she tightened the stings. If she was going to try to play, she at least wanted it to be tuned correctly.  
  
Satisfied that she was ready, Ada felt her hand shake as she started to play, only getting through the first few notes, thinking about everything that happened in her life when she felt the familiar stabbing pain in her hand causing her to stop.  
  
"Ada."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hecate, but I can't do this," Ada told her resigned dropping the bow on floor.  
  
Hecate's eyes softened as she walked over and bent down to pick up the bow. "Give it another try."  
  
"You don't give up, do you?" Ada said, re-taking the bow.  
  
"No, because I know you can do this, Ada."  
  
Ada doubted she could, but she would try for Hecate. Positioning the bow back on the strings she tried to follow Hecate's advice, closed her eyes and began to play.  
  
Hecate stood transfixed as the first few notes echoed around her. The piece Ada had chosen to play was filled with sadness, regret, hurt, that it brought tears to her eyes. It was hard to think that one person had gone through so much and endured so much heartache in their life. She had known Ada was strong, but she never realised how much until Ada had told her about her past. Many would have given up, but not Ada, she carried on, dealing with the loss in her own way. As the melody came to a close, Hecate dried her eyes and softly applauded.  
  
Ada's eyes opened and looked over at Hecate in disbelief at what she had managed to accomplish. She looked at her scarred hand, realising that the pain though still there was now a dull throb.

"How?"  
  
"The trauma of everything that has happened to you hasn't truly left. Whenever you think or speak about that day, I've noticed you curling up your hand as if in pain. The pain will never truly leave you, Ada but what happened when you cleared your mind?"  
  
"The pain wasn't as profound," Ada admitted softly.  
  
Hecate moved the cello and placing it against the wall. "You play beautifully."  
  
Ada felt her words die in her throat as she silently stood and walked over to Hecate, placing the bow on the table. "I never thought I would be able to play again."  
  
Hecate turned a small smile playing on her lips. "Anything is possible, Ada. You just have to believe in yourself and have the courage to go ahead and do it. The only person stopping you is you."  
  
"And what happens when that person finally finds that courage?"  
  
"Then they can finally take that leap of faith into the unknown and gain their heart's desire."  
  
Ada moved closer until she was mere inches from Hecate and reached a hand out to tenderly place the loose strand of hair behind Hecate's ear. Hecate felt her heart booming in her chest, as she looked into Ada's eyes wondering what was coming next.  
  
"I just want you to know; I am not in the habit of throwing myself at women," Ada said, caressing the side of her face. "After I lost Sam, I swore I wouldn't let myself get close to another person, that was until I met you."  
  
Hecate could feel the tension shimmering in the air around them as she saw a mixture of nervousness and apprehension reflected in Ada's eyes along with something else. An emotion she couldn't quite place. She had seen it briefly two nights ago when discussing their latest murder victim in Ada's office. She had thought nothing of it at the time, but now she could see that there was something far more profound than just trust and friendship.  
  
"You've come to mean a great deal to me in the short time that we've known each other," Ada admitted. "I know it sounds strange, but it's true."  
  
"It's not strange," Hecate reassured her with a smile.  
  
"You feel the same?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I do," Hecate whispered, seeing Ada's bright blue eyes filled with an array of emotion, as they studied her intently.  
  
It felt as though Ada's eyes were penetrating her soul, leaving her naked and exposed. Her heartbeat quickened when she felt Ada's thumb tracing her bottom lip, sending a shiver through her body.  
  
"You truly are special, Hecate. Always remember that, no matter what happens." Ada whispered.  
  
Hecate saw Ada lean in closer and brush her lips gently over her own, causing her eyes to widen in both shock and surprise.  
  
It was when she felt Ada's warm hand, and lips leave her face that she saw the other woman take a few steps back, looking shocked and mortified at what she had done as she started to apologise frantically.  
  
Hecate could still feel the faint tingle on her lips from the kiss. Even though it had ended as quickly as it started, she felt a warmth spread through her before it disappeared.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hecate. I don't know what came over me." Ada whispered frantically, her eyes filled with fear and worry at what she had just done. "Perhaps you should go."  
  
"No! I'm not anywhere. Especially, not after what just happened," Hecate replied all earlier nervousness gone. "I need to know if you meant what you said?"  
  
"Which part?" Ada asked, feeling her mouth become dry.  
  
"All of it."  
  
Ada thought she could hear a trace of hopefulness in her voice as she waited for her answer. She could deny it all and say it was a mistake, she got caught up in the heat of the moment, but it was then she realised that she was tired of running.  
  
 "The yes, I meant every word. I tried to bury and deny any feelings I had for you, but I was only fooling myself. With that being said, I believe that some things should be given a chance, before deciding it if is right or not."  
  
"Then that's more than enough."  
  
"Hecate, are you one hundred per cent sure this is what you want? I can't offer you anything, and our relationship would need to remain a secret at least for the time being. I hope you understand."  
  
"I'm more than sure, Ada. You being here with me is all I'll ever need."

 


	5. "Whatever happens, do not let him provoke you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a recent murder, Ada and Hecate visit a potential murder suspect which causes Ada to act irrationally, putting her career on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of sequel to chapter 4 of my non-magical hackle Au prompt: "Did you used to play?"
> 
> ***Contains minor character death.***
> 
> Prompt 5: "Whatever happens, do not let him provoke you."

* * *

"Whatever happens, do not let him provoke you."  
  
"I know he's responsible, Hecate! You said so yourself when you found his DNA on Gabrielle's body!"  
  
Hecate tried not to let her frustration show at Ada's lack of judgement. She knew her partner was mourning the loss of her niece, but she couldn't let Ada throw away her lustrous career by doing something foolish to their suspect.  
  
"It was a partial fingerprint and some dried blood. I said it could be a potential match, but we have no other evidence that Steven's killed her, Ada. Yes, they were in a relationship, and I know you want justice, but this isn't the way."  
  
"I'm just going to ask him a few questions," Ada replied, walking up the concrete path to Stevens house with Hecate following after her.  
  
Ada could feel Hecate's eyes burning holes in her back, as she knocked on the front door waiting for an answer.  
  
A few moments passed, and there was still no answer. Ada, losing patience, tried the handle to find the door unlocked.  
  
"Ada, what are you doing? You're breaking in without a warrant." Hecate hissed noticing Ada wasn't listening and was already over the threshold and started to walk down the darkened hallway.  
  
Hecate rolled her eyes and followed after her, watching as Ada cautiously checked each of the rooms, to find them empty. They had just reached the kitchen when Hecate heard footsteps approach from behind. Turning around, she saw Stevens cold eyes meet her own, while Ada stepped forward, showing her badge.  
  
"Mr Stevens, I'm Detective Inspector Cackle. I need to ask you a few questions in regards to the death of Gabrielle Gribble."  
  
"Ah, the famous Ada Cackle, I have been expecting you," Stevens said with a bitter smile. "Though most people usually wait until invited before entering someone's house unannounced."  
  
"We knocked, but there was no answer, and this is a murder investigation."  
  
"Yes, and I'm assuming from your defensive and hostile attitude. I'm your lead suspect. Am I right?" He said, looking past Ada and over at Hecate. "And who would you be?"  
  
"Doctor Hecate Hardbroom."  
  
"Ah, yes DI Cackle's trusted pathologist. I have to say I admired the work you published on _'Forensic procedures on how to analyse and handle DNA evidence'_ ; it was certainly interesting."  
  
Hecate ignored Stevens attempt of civility. "We have reason to believe that you were with Gabrielle before her death. To clear your name, we need a DNA sample."  
  
"I see, and do you have a warrant?"  
  
"Do we need one?" Ada challenged. "If you claim you have no part in Gabrielle's death, Mr Stevens, then you won't object to giving us a DNA sample."  
  
He merely laughed, "And I know my rights. I can see it in your eyes, that you already believe it was me that killed Gabrielle. Just because we were in a relationship, and we had an argument, do you honestly think I would kill her?"  
  
"You tell me? Where were you at nine pm last night?"  
  
"I was at a friend's house. I went straight there after I left Gabrielle's."  
  
"And do you have the name of this 'friend'?" asked Ada.  
  
"I believe you know her well. I was with Agatha Cackle."  
  
Ada's posture stiffened at the mention of her sister. "You're lying?"  
  
Steven's raised an eyebrow in mild amusement, "Am I? Why don't you ask your, dear sister?"  
  
"I intend to. And what time did you leave?"  
  
"Just after midnight, I went home, and that's when I received the call that Gabrielle was dead."  
  
Hecate frowned, "those are interesting marks on your hands."  
  
Steven's looked down at the wounds seeing the scratches over the back of his hands. "My cat can be very temperamental and lashes out from time to time."  
  
"Also, you don't seem the slightest bit upset that your girlfriend has just been murdered." Hecate pressed suddenly feeling uneasy about this whole situation.  
  
"We all deal with grief differently, Doctor Hardbroom. Tell me, do your superiors know of your relationship with our little detective here?"  
  
Ada clenched her hands into fists, "we are not here to discuss my personal life, Mr Stevens. We are here to find the truth about what happened that night."  
  
"Have I touched a nerve?" Steven's taunted. "It must be frustrating, standing there knowing what occurred that night, but having no physical evidence to prove it."  
  
"Is that a confession?"  
  
"Take it however you like, _Ada_." He mocked. "How does it feel to live with the guilt that you couldn't protect your niece? It must have been difficult to see her body so cold and lifeless." He cast a glance over at Hecate. "It would be a shame if there was a repeat occurrence to someone much closer to you."  
  
A loud whack was the only sound as Hecate grabbed Ada, pulling her back from Steven's who was now on the ground with a broken and bloody nose. "Don't you dare threaten Hecate in front of me! If you so as much touch her, you'll be the one on a mortuary slab! I'll personally make sure of it myself!"  
  
"Ada, you need to calm down!" Hecate whispered her grip tightening on Ada's arms afraid of what she may do If she let her go.  
  
"He killed Gabrielle, Hecate! He more or less confessed and threatened you! I have all the evidence I need!"  
  
Steven's rose to his feet, holding his bloody nose, staring over at Ada, his body shaking in anger. "This will be the end of you, Ada! Breaking into an innocent man's home and attacking him on a whim. You won't hear the end of this!"  
  
"Come on, Ada. Let's get out of here." Hecate began to lead her lover from the house when Steven's hand grabbed her arm in a vice grip.  
  
"I would keep your partner on a tight leash, Doctor Hardbroom."  
  
Ada was about to intervene when Hecate shot her a look of warning to stay where she was, not wanting Ada to get into more trouble.  
  
"And I'll be sure to find the evidence to put you behind bars for the rest of your life, Mr Stevens" Hecate promised while pulling her arm free.  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"No, merely stating a fact. Good day, Mr Stevens."  
  
"You haven't heard the last of me. I will be pressing charges."  
  
Ada and Hecate began to leave the house, ignoring Steven's taunts, as they made their way to Ada's car.  
  
"What were you thinking? If he presses charges against you, you could lose your job. All your past cases will be investigated if it's believed that you attacked the suspects to get a confession."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hecate. The things he was saying, I just snapped. But this should be enough to get an exact match on the evidence we found on Gabrielle." Ada held up her hand, showing the fresh blood on her knuckles."  
  
"I hope your right," Hecate muttered going to the boot of the car for her forensic kit.  
  
Opening the black case, she took out a swab and plastic tube. "Give me your hand, Ada." Hecate prompted softly, taking Ada's hand in her own, while swabbing some of the blood on the woolen tip, then placed it in the tube and sealed it closed.  
  
"Will it be enough?" Ada asked, taking an antiseptic wipe that Hecate held out to her, and began to clean the blood from her hand.  
  
"Hopefully, it will give us a positive match, but I don't know how it will hold up in court. He could still walk away free, Ada. Especially after what happened here today. It will be taken into account along with the evidence. And since our current piece of evidence was taken after you attacked our lead suspect…"  
  
"It could be disregarded in court." Ada sighed in defeat.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so, Ada."  
  
"We'll come to that bridge when we cross it, Hecate, but first we need to get that blood sample analysed," Ada said just as her mobile began to ring.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Hellibore," Ada muttered answering the call. "DI Cackle."  
  
Hecate listened to the conversation, seeing Steven's staring at her from the front window, with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"I understand, I'll be right there, Sir," Ada said, ending the call.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Ada looked up at Hecate, "Stevens has made a complaint about my misconduct and how I attacked him. Hellibore wishes to see me in his office in an hour."  
  
"Oh, Ada."  
  
"And to make matters worse, I'll have to be interviewed by Internal Affairs," Ada said, getting into the driver's seat of the car and slamming the door behind her.  
  
Hecate closed the boot, and got in the car, as Ada drove them back to the station.  
  
"I'll drop you off at the lab. The sooner you get that blood sample examined, the quicker I can get internal affairs off my back."  
  
"Will you be alright?"  
  
Ada nodded, "it's not the first time I've had to deal with them, Hecate. Only this is the first time that I will be the one investigated."  
  
"You know I've got your back, Ada. You won't have to go through this alone."  
  
Ada stole a glance over at Hecate, giving her a grateful and loving smile, "thank you, Hecate. It means more than you will ever know."  
  
Hecate gave her a small smile as the rest of the journey was made in silence. Ten minutes later, Ada pulled into the mortuary car park.  
  
"As soon as you get a result, call me."  
  
 "I promise." Hecate agreed, leaning over to press a kiss to Ada's lips. "Don't let them intimidate you. Be firm. You're stronger than you think, Ada Cackle. Always remember that."  
  
"I will. I'll call you later."  
  
Hecate nodded and got out of the car, took her case from the boot and made her way into the building.  
  
Ada watched her go with a look of worry, Steven's words still echoing in her mind. If he laid a hand on Hecate, she would kill him, regardless of the consequences. Pulling out of the car park, she made the twenty-minute journey back to the station. She should have listened to Hecate. Now, she may have ruined any chance of bringing Steven's to justice for Gabrielle's murder.  
  
It was too late now; the damage had been done, now she had to deal with the repercussions of her actions as she parked the car in her reserved spot in front of the station entrance. She looked in the rear-view mirror, seeing the dark circles under her eyes suddenly feeling the past thirty years bearing down on her.  
  
Running her fingers through her hair, she got out of the car, locking the car behind her and made her way into the station and towards Hellibore's office. She ignored the stares from her colleagues, as she stopped outside her superior's office, and knocked on the door waiting for an answer.  
  
_"Enter."_  
  
Ada took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped inside the office. She saw Hellibore sitting behind his desk, his face impassive, telling her to take a seat.  
  
It was then she saw a strict looking woman, whose brown eyes followed her as she took the remaining seat to the woman's left.  
  
"Glad you could finally join us, Ada. May I present to you Internal Affairs officer, Wilhelmina Wormwood. She will be investigating the allegations made against you by Mr Stevens."  
  
Ada had heard about Wormwood, or Broomhead as the woman was previously called before her marriage. She was a formidable woman who was not to be underestimated. Her colleagues had often described her as thorough, demanding, and relentless. It made her wonder who was brave enough to marry her.  
  
"DI Cackle, before we begin, I would like to comment that I expected a more professional approach from you in regards to suspects." Wormwood said in disapproval. "I hope you are prepared for the repercussions this incident could have on your career.  
  
"Yes, I'm fully aware," Ada replied, trying to keep the annoyance from her voice.  
  
"Good, then let us begin."


	6. "How had it come to this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hecate is declared MIA during her latest mission, Ada is determined to find her and bring her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hackle spy AU. 
> 
> ***Implied/Reference of Character Death***
> 
> Prompt 6: "How had it come to this?"

* * *

"How had it come to this?" Ada thought as she looked out of the window in her office, watching as the rain cascaded down the glass. It had been exactly one month since she had lost Hecate. The guilt still sat heavily on her heart that she had sent Hecate on that mission in the first place. She never gave up hope since she lost contact with her, that she would walk through her door calm and composed, her brown eyes filled with warmth and steely determination along with a trace of a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. The days turned into weeks and the weeks eventually turned into a month, she knew what she had feared. Hecate wouldn't be returning to her, despite her promise that she would.  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
Ada turned to see a hesitant Dimity standing behind her with a few folders in his arms.  
  
"Yes, Dimity?"  
  
Dimity did not have to be psychic to know she was thinking about the loss of Hecate. She couldn't believe it herself, she didn't want to consider it, but the fact of the matter was, Hecate wasn't coming back no matter how much she wanted her to.  
  
"I have the files of agents who would be suitable candidates to fill Agent Hardbroom's post."  
  
Ada stood there, knowing that she would have to replace her eventually, but it was still too soon. It was supposed to be Hecate's last mission. She had already made up her mind of giving Hecate the position of Deputy Director after she retired her agent status, but now it seemed it would never happen. It would only be a contract of what could have been, and she didn't know how to handle such a thought.  
  
"Can't it wait a few more weeks, I've got enough files to be getting along with, without having to look at applicant files!" The excuse sounded pathetic even to her ears.  
  
"Ada it's been a month, it's time you moved on. You can't keep going on like this. It isn't healthy!"  
  
"You think I don't know that! I've tried to let her go, but I can't."  
  
Dimity had tried to avoid this confrontation with her as long as possible, but she couldn't stand to see the guilt eat away at Ada when she was doing her job.  
  
"I know you cared for her, and that she meant a great deal to you, but do you think Hecate would want you to go on like this?"  
  
She knew Dimity was right, but that didn't mean she had to like it.  
  
"What Hecate would want me to do is no concern of yours!"  
  
"It is." Dimity cut in taking a step forward. "Before she left on her last mission, Hecate asked me to look after you. Well, I intend to keep that promise Ma'am, whether you like it or not."  
  
"I can take care of myself! I suppose she told you we were lovers as well, then did she?"  
  
Dimity stood there stunned, not sure If she had heard Ada correctly. She had observed how close Ada and Hecate had become over the years. They were once partners, going on mission after mission resulting in them being one of the greatest teams the agency had ever seen. Until Ada retired and was promoted to Director leaving Hecate to fly solo, no amount of convincing from Ada could deter Hecate's decision not to take another partner, deeming everyone she was partnered with to be irresponsible and reckless. In part, it was probably true, but she also knew that Hecate could be stubborn. But after hearing Ada's confession, Dimity now realised that if Hecate had accepted a new partner, then she probably would have felt as if she were replacing Ada.  
"I take it from the look on your face; you didn't! So now you understand why I'm finding it difficult to let go! If it were Julie in Hecate's position, you would be acting the same way."  
  
"I had no idea. I mean, I knew you cared for her." Dimity whispered. "How long were you both together?"  
  
Ada sat down behind her desk and looked up at Dimity with pain filled eyes.  
  
"Two years tomorrow." She could feel a lump in the back of her throat, but she refused to allow her tears to fall in front of her secretary. She didn't need or want her pity.  
  
Dimity took her seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. It all started to make sense as to why she was acting the way she was, and rightly so considering it was not only that someone was her agent, but someone who she had an intimate relationship with too. Dimity decided the files could wait and regretted even mentioning them to her.  
  
"I apologise for my insensitivity, Ma'am. I'm here if you ever need to talk."  
  
"I appreciate that sentiment Dimity, and as for the apology, you didn't know," Ada whispered sadly.  
  
Dimity knew it was taking all of Ada's willpower not to break down. She wondered who would be there to help her through her grief. She had no family left from what she had gathered, as she had lost her sister four years ago when she turned to a life of terrorist activity. She would never forget the day when Agatha and her group of mercenaries, had attacked Headquarters resulting in the death of many her colleagues before Hecate and Ada had stepped in; managing to take down the majority of her organisation, before finally arresting Agatha resulting in her lifetime incarceration at Darkwood High-Security Prison. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Lilith Gullet Agatha's right-hand woman who had managed to escape and disappeared off their radar. They had searched for months for Gullet's whereabouts only for the trail to grow cold.  No, the only person, who could help her through this, was the one person who was causing her to grieve.  
  
"Look, why don't you come around to Julie and mines tonight for dinner? It may do you good to get away from the office and your apartment for a few hours at least."  
  
Ada gave a small smile touched at the generous offer.  
"Thank you for the offer, but I wouldn't want to impose on you both."  
  
"Julie has just been as worried about you as I have. It will put her mind at ease knowing that you're doing okay, and I intend to keep that promise to Hecate. Goddess knows the woman will probably come to haunt me if I don't. Besides, Mildred will be happy to see you."  
  
Ada gave her first real smile in weeks at the thought. It would probably be something Hecate would do to spite Dimity recalling their belligerent relationship fondly before a wave of sadness rushed over her realising that she would never witness the two of them bickering back and forth ever again.  
  
"All right, I'll take you up on your offer, but only if Ms Hubble agrees as well. The last thing I want is to cause a tiff between you both."  
  
"Julie will be fine with it, but I'll let you know her answer," Dimity promised, standing up and made her way to exit Ada's office taking the files with her.  
  
"Dimity, you've forgotten to leave the files." Ada pointed out, indicating the stack of folders in Dimity's arms.  
  
Dimity looked down at the files and then turned to look at Ada.  
  
"They can wait," Dimity said with a reassuring smile seeing Ada's eyes soften, and her posture relaxing, telling her all she needed to know. "Call me if you need anything, Ma'am."  
  
Ada nodded, "You have a generous heart Dimity Drill. Ms Hubble is lucky to have you."  
  
"It's me who's the lucky one," Dimity said with a small smile and left.  
  
Once she was sure her door was closed, Ada let the few tears that were building in her eyes to escape. Reaching into the top drawer of her desk, she brought out the photo frame that she kept there and traced the glass with her fingers.  
  
She gave a watery smile at the picture of the two of them smiling at the camera; both of them were carefree without the worry of the job. Hecate held her in a loving embrace, with her head resting on her shoulder. The thought of not feeling Hecate's arms around her again caused the dam to burst, and she had to bring a hand to her mouth to muffle her sobs. It was the first time since she lost her that Ada allowed her tears to flow.  
  
Her crying lasted a few moments, as she thought of everything that occurred between them in the last two years that they were together from their first mission to their first date to the first time they made love. The memories came like a whirlwind one after the other, flashing before her eyes. She finally managed to get her emotions under control and compose herself, staring once more lovingly at the picture then replacing it in her desk drawer.  
  
One thing she learned from Hecate was to be firm, but also to trust her instincts, and her instincts and her heart were telling her that Hecate was still alive. Until Ada saw her body, she would refuse to believe otherwise. If she had to carry out her investigation to find Hecate then so be it because dead or alive, she would be bringing her home.

 


	7. "Now that we are alone, there is something I wish to discuss."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lady Ada Cackle, handmaiden to Catherine of Aragon overhears of the King's plan to annul his marriage and send Catherine's daughter Mary away from her, Ada goes to speak to the King's cousin and her sole confidante, Lady Hecate Hardbroom. However, their private meeting may not be so private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A historical Hackle Tudors AU. 
> 
> Prompt: "Now that we are alone, there is something I wish to discuss."

* * *

  
"Ada, now that we are alone, there is something I wish to discuss."  
  
"Yes, your majesty?" Ada questioned with a look of confusion as she took a seat across from the Queen.  
  
"What is your relationship with the King's cousin, Lady Hardbroom?" Catherine asked with a knowing glint in her eye.  
  
"She is a fine woman, intelligent with a quick wit, though she seems quite stern, and detached. Men seem to be infatuated with her.  Why do you ask?"  
  
"You have been in my service for a considerable amount of time Ada; you are someone who I trust impeccably."  
  
"I'm humbly grateful for your majesty's trust in me."  
  
"I fear there is going to be dark times ahead, Lady Ada," Catherine told her sadly, looking down at the rosary's she held in her hands. "The King still wishes for an annulment, and with each day, I feel like my time as Queen is limited."  
  
"You mustn't give up; the King will come around…"  
  
Catherine looked up at her sadly, "I hope and I pray that he does. Not only for me but also our daughter Mary."  
  
"If your majesty wishes I can ask Hecate, I mean the Lady Hardbroom if she can speak to the King."  
  
"I fear she will fail. The King is determined to make his new mistress Anne, Queen in my stead."  
  
"I do not trust the Boleyn's. Especially Lord Rochford," Ada stated, looking away from the Queen and into the fire. "He is ambitious, and I feel he will try any means to ensure his daughter succeeds you to the throne."  
  
Ada looked back over at Catherine. "You must be on guard your majesty. Not only for yourself but also for Mary. If the King is smitten with Anne, she will no doubt try and poison his mind with false promises."  
  
"What have you heard?" Catherine asked, leaning forward.  
  
"I'm not sure if it's true, but there are rumours that Henry is planning a split from Rome. He wishes to make himself the head of the Church of England." Ada told her calmly seeing her grip tighten on her rosary.  
  
"Then my fears are worse than I originally thought."  
  
"I shall try and keep you informed of any whispers I may hear. Try not to worry your majesty, as I say; they may be rumours."  
  
"Thank you," Catherine told her in gratitude.  
  
Ada gave her a small smile and made to stand when there was a knock-on Catherine's door before Lady Margery ran into the room.  
  
"Your majesty, the King, is here." She told Catherine slightly out of breath.  
  
"Very well, show him in," Catherine said, rising from her chair the same time as Ada.  
  
Ada looked at Catherine trying to figure out what she was thinking; when she heard the hard footsteps of the King start to come closer.  
  
"Does your majesty wish me to stay?"  
  
"No, you are dismissed."  
  
Ada gave a bow to Catherine and turned to see the King in the doorway.  
  
"Your Majesty."  
  
"Lady Ada." He replied, looking over at her.  
  
Ada didn't want to leave Catherine alone, but she had little choice on the matter. Closing the door behind her, she decided to take a seat in the shadows of the main chamber, should she need to intervene if necessary.  
  
She could hear the raised voices coming from within the room and felt her heart sink a little at the abuse the King was currently throwing at Catherine, blaming her for the deaths of her unborn and stillborn children. It made her wonder what poisonous words Anne and her family had been feeding him.  
  
When she heard him threatened Mary's legitimacy, she shook her head, wondering what on earth had gotten into him. From the stories Catherine had told them, he had loved her. She was his sweetheart and him her Sir Loyal Heart. Now it seemed that he had forgotten all about his love for Catherine and was more focused on ensuring Anne became Queen and that he had a son.  
  
She could only imagine the heartache that Catherine must be feeling with each spiteful word he threw at her. She would need to talk with Hecate and see if he could make the King see some sense. He was going to tear this country apart if someone didn't put a stop to him.  
  
She came out of her thoughts when Catherine's chamber doors were thrown open, and she saw the King walk out his face containing fury as he marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Giving him one last look of disgust, she made her way back into Catherine's room, to see her crouched on the floor, her body overtook with heartbreaking sobs. Ada slowly walked over to her and kneeled.  
  
"Is your majesty all right?"  
  
Catherine didn't answer for a few moments before she started to sit upright and dried the tears from her eyes.  
  
"He is still going through with the annulment. And he is sending my daughter away from me."  
  
Ada didn't know what to say, she knew Henry was smitten with Anne, but sending Catherine's daughter away from her was the worst thing he could have done. He was taking the last piece of happiness away from her so that he could marry that harlot.  
  
"Fight him. You and I both know that Anne's hold on him won't last long. He will get bored with her, just like all the others."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that? He won't dine or come into my chambers when I ask him. The most we see of each other is when he comes to me, asking me to accept that our marriage is null and void and is a sin against God.  
  
"Which we both know isn't. You're stronger than this. Don't let one woman take away everything you hold, dear."  
  
Catherine sighed, "What do you suggest I do, Ada?"  
  
"We need to have Henry focus his attention back on you. Anne wears French dresses, with low cut corsets, so I suggest we show the King exactly what he has been missing in his pursuit for Anne. The court is about seduction and lust, you're still a beautiful woman your majesty, and you are not short on admirers. Trust me."  
  
Catherine gave her a thoughtful look, "Do you honestly think that will work?"  
  
Ada smiled, "I believe it will, but there is only one way to find out your majesty."  
  
"I'll think about your suggestion, Ada. But for now, I think I will retire."  
  
Ada helped Catherine from the floor and removed her robe as she climbed into her bed.  
  
"Sleep well, your majesty." Ada curtseyed.  
  
"Good night, Ada. Give the Lady Hardbroom my good wishes."  
  
"I'm sure she will appreciate them, your majesty."  
  
Ada blew out the candles and left Catherine's bedchamber. By passing her room, she walked along the hallway leading to Hecate's rooms and knocked on the door. She hated visiting her at this hour, but she wouldn't be able to rest until she spoke with the other woman.    
  
Once the door had opened, Ada pushed passed him and into his rooms.  
  
"Do come in Lady Ada," Hecate said, closing the door behind her. "To what do I owe the pleasure."  
  
"We have a situation, Hecate."  
  
"What sort of situation?" Hecate said in urgency.  
  
"Is it safe to speak?" Ada looked around the room.  
  
"Yes, now tell me what has happened?"  
  
"The Queen had a visit from the King tonight. He is threatening to send away her daughter."    
  
Hecate gave a weary sigh, "I know." She whispered, taking a seat in front of the still burning fire.  
  
"Wait, you already knew? Why didn't you say anything?" Ada demanded.  
  
"Boleyn has spies everywhere at court Ada; it was too risky to tell you. It would not only put my own life in danger but yourself and the Queens as well."  
  
"So, the King is determined to make the Queen go through the heartache of losing her daughter, and her throne so that he can get a divorce?"  
  
"In his eyes Ada, he sees his marriage…"  
  
"As a sin against God, yes, I know. The Queen told me. That didn't stop him marrying her after Arthur died, did it?"  
  
"He needs a male heir, and he believes Anne can provide him with one."  
  
"He needs bloody common sense thumped into him, that's what he needs." Ada paced Hecate's room with her hands resting on her hips.  
  
"He is the King, Ada, and also my cousin. To go against him would be treason, even for me."  
  
"Yes, I know." She fumed. "What about the Boleyn's. Have you heard anything else from them about what their next plan is?"  
  
"Nothing as of yet. Boleyn is slippery; he can pay off anyone to have him on his side. I can only do so much. It's a miracle I'm still in the King's favour. But if Boleyn has his way, I would be out of the picture long before now."  
  
Ada stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her. "He's threatened you?"  
  
"Not in so many words, but the implication was there."  
  
"He wouldn't try anything. It would be too risky."  
  
"I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about what the King could do to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He has spies within the Queen's handmaidens Ada, supporters of Anne. They have been reporting to him about your relationship with the Queen." Hecate stood up and walked over to her. "You need to watch what you say and how you act around Catherine. You are being watched; if Boleyn thinks you are a threat, he will do everything in his power to ensure your downfall."  
  
"He will have a hard time, Hecate. I'm not stupid; I had a feeling there would be spies around the Queen."  
  
"I never said you were," Hecate said softly. "I need… I need you to be careful. Promise me."  
  
Ada looked up into Hecate's brown eyes seeing the worry reflect on her face.  
  
"I promise Hecate."  
  
"That's all I ask." she reached up and tenderly caressed the side of Ada's face.  
  
Relaxing into the soft touch, Ada reached up and placed her hand over Hecate's.  
  
"I've spoken with Charles Brandon; he is on our side. You can trust him, Ada. When I'm not here, and you think your life is in danger, you go straight to him."  
  
"I can look after myself, Hecate," Ada told her softly with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"I know, but it would ease my mind knowing you are safe."  
  
"Does the Queen know Branson is on her side?"  
  
Hecate shook her head, "Not yet. I'll leave that up to you. Let her know she has more support than what she realises."  
  
"Speaking of which, she gives you her good wishes." Ada gave a small smile. "Not only that, she seems to think there is more between us."  
  
"And what did you tell her?" Hecate asked, searching Ada's blue eyes for an answer.  
  
"I avoided the question."  
  
"She'll find out eventually."  
  
"I know, but I'm not ready to share that piece of information yet, these are dangerous times, Hecate. We need to be careful."  
  
"Aren't I always?" she whispered, leaning down pressing a tender kiss to Ada's lips unaware of the lone figure watching them from Hecate's rooms with a smug smile dripping with a silent threat.  



	8. "Not now."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ada falls ill, Hecate steps in to take care of her, regardless of Ada's protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always got a soft spot for Hecate looking after sick Ada. 
> 
> Prompt: "Not now."

* * *

  
"Not now."  
  
The sound of her alarm caused Ada to groan, feeling the pounding in her head grow worse. Every joint in her body ached, as she tried to move to turn off that insufferable sound. Ada couldn't remember the last time she had felt this weak and tired. She had gone to bed early in the hopes of sleeping off the cold she seemed to have caught two days ago, but even sleep didn't seem to have helped if anything it made her feel worse.  
  
Finally managing to silence the alarm with a wave of her hand, she gave a happy sigh at the silence, even though it felt like a marching band was stomping across her forehead. Even swallowing was proving difficult. She couldn't afford to be sick; she had a school to run.  
  
Pulling back the covers, she managed to get herself in a sitting position, feeling a chill go through her as she removed the duvet that was covering her body. She had an hour to get ready before the castle would be alive with the girl's heading to their classes, making her wonder what problems she would have to deal with today in regards to the feud between Ethel Hallow and Mildred Hubble. The mere thought caused a fresh wave of nausea to wash over her.  Taking a few deep breaths, she closed her eyes, waiting for it to pass, before standing up and starting the slow process of getting changed and doing the rest of her morning activities.  
  
As she walked into the bathroom, her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror seeing her face devoid of colour, except for the red flush on her cheeks and the dark circles under her eyes. There was no denying she looked miserable. If only her colleagues saw her now, they wouldn't believe it was her. Closing her eyes, she cast a small glamour charm to mask her current state. When she opened her eyes, she saw the dark circles were now gone, and the colour returned to her face. It would have to do. She didn't want any fuss from her colleagues about the welfare of her health, especially from one colleague in particular as much as Ada loved her, she would worry when she didn't need to.  
  
When she had finished brushing her teeth and got dressed in her black dress and pink jumper, she transferred herself to her office, not wishing to be seen walking the corridors. She doubted her tired body would make it.  
  
It was a few seconds when she materialised in her office when she felt the room start to sway, causing her to become nauseous. Leaning on her desk, she took a few deep breaths waiting for it to pass. Her eyes caught the mass of papers scattered across her desk that she had left from the previous night, having had no energy to finish reading over Hecate's conference paper, even though she had promised her Deputy that she would. It would be her first task this morning.  
  
When she was sure the dizzy spell had passed, she sat down behind her desk and was about to start reading where she had left off, when a sharp cough overtook her small frame. Her eyes watered, feeling an intense pain down her side, as the muscles were stretched and pulled. When it had passed, she sat breathing heavily, her eyes watering at the unsuspected attack as she tried to regulate her breathing back to normal.  
  
"Will this ever end?" she hoarsely muttered feeling miserable as she read over Hecate's elegant scrawl hoping she would be able to make it to the end without any more episodes.  
  
The hours went by slowly for Ada; she had already gone through one and a half boxes of tissues along with three pots of tea. She didn't want to see the state of her nose, which was starting to ache due to constant rubbing. She had hardly got any work done, not finding the strength even to lift her quill, but at least she managed to finish reading Hecate's paper, eventually.  
  
Hearing a knock on her office door, she looked up, and plastered a fake smile on her face, already knowing who was on the other side. The fact that she hadn't transferred straight into her office told her all she needed to know.  
  
With a wave of her hand, the used tissues covering her desk vanished, as she told them to enter.  
  
The door opened, to reveal a worried looking Hecate standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hecate, do come in?" Ada said, her smile turning more genuine. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm well, Ada," Hecate said, closing the door behind her and walked over, taking a seat in front of her desk.  
  
"I've just finished reading your paper; it's magnificent."  
  
Hecate felt herself blush at the praise, but that wasn't the reason why she had come.  
  
"Is everything alright, Ada? You were absent at breakfast, and it's now gone noon."  
  
Ada's eyes softened, "I'm fine, Hecate. I had quite a lot of work to catch up on."  
  
"Please don't lie to me, Ada. I've known you long enough to know that no matter how busy you are, you always attend breakfast. Now, tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing," Ada said, trying to sit up straighter in her chair but found she didn't have the strength.    
  
Hecate's eyes narrowed at seeing her discomfort, and the opened box of tissues sitting on her desk.  
  
"You're not well?"  
  
"I'm fine; I believe you should have this back."  
  
Hecate saw Ada's handshake as she took the parchment from her hands. Placing it on Ada's desk, she quickly grabbed her hand, trying not to flinch at the coldness.  
  
"Ada, please be honest with me. Are you ill?"  
  
"I told you I'm fine." Ada sniffed, trying to pull her hand away, only for Hecate's hold to tighten.  
  
"You're not fine; you're far from fine. You should be resting."    
  
Ada was about to reply, but all that came out was a harsh series of coughs. Letting go of her hand, Hecate walked around to her side of the desk and kneeled next to her.  
  
"Ada, you need to try and breathe," she advised seeing the half-filled cup of water and picked it up, hearing her coughs lessen until they were replaced with harsh pants.  
  
"Here," Hecate said, offering the cup of water and helping her guide it to her lips advising Ada to take small sips.  
  
Once she was finished, Hecate put the cup back on her desk, while Ada tried to get her breathing back to normal.  
  
"Thank you, Hecate." She gave her a look of gratitude, trying not to wince at how hoarse her voice was from coughing.  
  
"You don't need to thank me," Hecate said, turning to stop her own racing heart, at what she had witnessed. She hated seeing Ada in such pain. "But, I do recommend that you stay in bed over the next few days."  
  
Ada wanted nothing more than to lay in her bed, with Hecate's arms around her.  
  
"Honestly, it's not that bad."  
  
Hecate inwardly sighed, "then you won't mind removing the glamour charm you are currently wearing."  
  
Ada frowned, "how… never mind. I should have known nothing would slip past you, Hecate." She said with a trace of fondness in her voice.  
  
"No, it doesn't, especially if it involves your health and well-being, Ada. Now, please remove that charm, so I know what potions are required to help with your recovery."    
  
The Headmistress nodded her head and with a sigh removed the charm she had placed earlier that morning, trying to block out Hecate's sharp intake of breath at seeing her appearance.  
  
"How long have you been like this, Ada," Hecate asked seeing Ada about to reply. "And I want the truth."  
  
"Two days, but it appeared to be only a cold. It was only when I woke up this morning that I ached all over."  
  
Hecate closed her eyes and counted to ten. "and you say I'm stubborn." she muttered opening her eyes to see a gentle smile on Ada's face.  
  
"You are stubborn, dear, and I mean that in a good way.  I may have got that stubbornness from you."  
  
Hecate shook her head, "come along, Ada. Let's get you to bed."  
  
Hecate helped Ada to stand, and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, holding her close to her side. "Are you okay to transfer?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine."  
  
Hecate looked doubtful, but not wishing to wait a moment longer, transferred them to Ada's rooms, just barely catching Ada who stumbled as they materialised.  
  
"Ada?"  
  
"Now I know how Mildred Hubble felt on Selection Day."  
  
Hecate didn't reply, but instead helped Ada over to her bed, and pulled back the covers. "Do you need help to…" she stumbled her words feeling her face flush.  
  
"Help to what dear?"  
  
"Undress"  
  
"Oh, I think I can manage. If you can get my nightclothes from the top drawer to the right that would be helpful. I would use magic, but I feel even with the simplest of spells would need energy that I'm not currently feeling at the moment."  
  
"Of course," Hecate said reluctantly letting go of her protective hold on Ada and went to do what Ada had asked her. Opening the drawer, she saw Ada's nightgown sitting on top. Turning around, she saw Ada fighting a losing battle with her pink jumper. Hecate walked over and placed the nightgown on the bed then turned to Ada.  
  
"Remind me to buy more cardigans." She mumbled, trying to hoist the jumper over her head with little luck.  
  
"Let me Ada."  
  
"I can manage, Hecate." She said feeling her arms grow weak with the strain of trying to remove the insufferable piece of clothing.  
  
"Why won't you accept the help?"  
  
"Because you won't like what you see." She told Hecate softly.  
  
Hecate placed her hands over Ada's arms, stopping her before she did herself more damage.    
  
"Ada, look at me," Hecate commanded softly.  
  
Ada tentatively looked at her, seeing the understanding in her brown eyes.  
  
"You don't have to hide from me. I've always thought you were beautiful from the first moment I laid my eyes on you." Hecate admitted In reassurance.  
  
"I don't currently feel like it."  
  
"Trust me, Ada. Even ill, you're still beautiful. I want you to know you have nothing to be frightened or worried about; not with me." She truthfully told her. "I just want to help you."     
  
Ada's face softened, "All right." She finally agreed. "I don't think my arms can take much more."    
  
Hecate began to undress Hecate with the utmost care. She was right; she was beautiful. Slipping the nightgown over Ada's head, she let the garment cover her body. She let Ada remove her tights, then waited until Ada was comfortable before tucking her in.  
  
"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
"Thank you, Hecate."  
  
Reaching out her hand, Hecate ran her fingers through her sweat coated hair, hoping to give her some comfort.  It was killing her seeing Ada so ill and weak. She didn't want to leave her, but she needed to get some potions from her stores.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment, Ada." She whispered to her, placing a tender kiss to her forehead.  
  
Ada nodded as she watched Hecate disappear, leaving her alone. She was glad it was Hecate who had helped her rather than one of her other colleagues.  Their relationship was still new, but Ada was falling more in love with Hecate a little bit more with each passing day. No one seemed to know, which suited her fine, it would cause her more problems than the ones she already had to deal with from the Magic Council or his Greatness.  
  
She recalled the shock and disbelief on Hecate's face when she had admitted her feelings for her Deputy waiting for the rejection she was sure to come. But to her shock, Hecate had surprised her, by admitting she felt the same. They had decided to take things slow, not wanting to rush what they had. There was still that fear that Hecate would take one look at her and tell her it was over and she had made a mistake. She knew the panic was unfounded, as she could see how much Hecate cared about her, and dare she loved her. She was brought out from her thoughts when she saw Hecate re-appear with a black bag no doubt containing her potions.  
  
"I've asked Dimity to cover the remainder of my classes for today. I told her that we had some Magic Council business to attend to."  
  
"Thank you, Hecate. But you don't need to stay."  
  
"I know." Hecate said, placing her bag on the bedside cabinet, and took out a series of vials. "But I want to. I'm not leaving you alone, especially not when you're ill."  
  
Ada would never admit it, but she was secretly relieved that Hecate would be staying to keep her company.  
  
"Now, let's see what we are dealing with," Hecate said, casting a diagnostic spell over Ada, and the results caused her to sigh, confirming what she had already guessed.  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
"Just as I suspected earlier, Ada. You've got the flu. You need to stay hydrated, and not move from that bed unless it's strictly necessary." Hecate advised helping Ada sit up then looked over her potions, selecting the three she required.  
  
"Are all these necessary," Ada asked, taking the small vial staring at the yellow contents.  
  
"Yes, the one in your hand will help with the pain. As for the other two; one is a fever-reducing potion, and the other will help with that chesty cough."  
  
Ada trusting Hecate, drank the potion she was currently holding trying not to grimace at the sour taste. Handing the empty vial to Hecate, she took the other two as instructed, noting that these two were more pleasant.  
  
"Thank you," Ada mumbled lying back down against he pillows suddenly finding it hard to keep her eyes open. "I would say lie with me, but I don't want you to catch this stupid Flu." she gave Hecate a sad smile.  
  
"It's a bit late for that, Ada," Hecate said reaching up to take the pins out of her hair allowing it to cascade freely down her back in soft curls. Removing her boots, she lay down on the bed, next to Ada, who curled into her side and wrapped her arm around her.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Hecate." She whispered, feeling Hecate's gentle caresses on her arm, causing her body to relax instantly.  
  
 "I'll always be here for you, Ada."  
  
"I know." Ada gave a weak smile at hearing Hecate's declaration feeling her eyes close, as Hecate continued with her soft caresses, helping her finally succumb to sleep.  
  
Hecate heard her breathing even out and smiled at seeing the peaceful look on her face. Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, she silently watched over the woman she loved never moving from her side.

 


	9. "I love you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ada mysteriously disappears, Hecate vows to find her and bring her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hackle AU based on a small manip I created. 
> 
> Prompt: "I love you."

* * *

"I love you." Those were the last words that passed from Ada's lips as she kissed Hecate goodbye with the promise of returning home after visiting her mother, but she never did.

Hecate tried not to worry, but after a full day and Ada still hadn't returned home, she decided to pay Alma a visit only to find the small cottage deserted with no sign of Ada or her mother.

It had been less than a week after Ada’s mysterious disappearance, and the memory of her lost love continued to haunt Hecate. Her heart and soul longed for her. She missed the feel of her body and her soft skin. But what Hecate missed most was her smile and her laughter.  
  
Ada had brought love and joy into her life. Now, all that remained was pain and sorrow. Hecate knew deep down their relationship was too perfect to last. She clung to the single red rose; the last gift she received from Ada guarding it with her heart while she silently broke apart. She felt herself falling into the dark pit of despair with no point of return. Hecate could not mourn. She could no longer weep. She wished only to cease, to be no more, as if sunk in some deep sleep devoid of wakening.  
  
The days that followed merged into one, leaving Hecate feeling as though she was frozen in time. The suffering grew more intense as the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, leaving Hecate with a sense of loss. It was nearing the end of October when she received a letter from an unknown source detailing Ada’s whereabouts.  
  
As she watched the last of the golden leaves fall from the trees, she felt the first few tears escape from the corner of her eyes. The letter she was holding felt heavy in her hands; her mind still trying to process what she had just read. Ever since her nightmare had started, Hecate felt the first spark of light in the darkness that gave her a new sense of hope.  
  
She would continue her search for Ada, no matter how long it took. She would find her love and bring her home.


	10. "Ada Is She..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Ada manage to save their daughter from Agatha's latest act of revenge. However, when they think their troubles are finally over, Agatha has one final act to play that will change life at Cackles forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tie in to my one shot: 'A Precious Gift' which can be found on my profile page. 
> 
> This Drabble takes place roughly five years later. 
> 
> *****Major Character Death*****
> 
> Prompt 10: [Character name] is she...

* * *

"Ada is she…"  
  
"She's going to be fine Hecate. You did it." Ada smiled. "Your potion worked."  
  
Hecate closed her eyes in relief, while Ada tended to their daughter. They had done it. Their daughter was alive, and that was all the mattered. She couldn't believe that Agatha would try to kill her niece as revenge against her and Ada. They had almost been too late to administer the antidote.  
  
A loud crash caused Hecate to open her eyes and turn, to see Agatha in front of her, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Looking down, she saw the small dagger in Agatha's hands, before it was roughly pulled out, causing her to collapse to her knees. She could hear Ada's muffled scream of her name as her body came to rest on the stone floor.  
  
Through her blurring vision, she saw a red spell aimed at Agatha who disappeared, causing the spell to impact against the wall causing the stone to shatter.  She felt her body grow cold, and the pain in her abdomen begin to fade.  
  
"Hecate, look at me. You're going to be fine." Ada promised through tear-filled eyes as she removed Hecate's hands from her stomach to see the extent of the wound. There was so much blood.  
  
"Mama."  
  
Ada looked over at her daughter trying to contain her emotions when she saw Miss Drill and the rest of her colleague's approach.  
  
"Ada?" Gwen asked her face paling as she saw the scene in front of her.  
  
"Take Eudora to my office."  
  
"But I want to stay with mama."  
  
"Mama will be fine, but I need you to go with Gwen."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
Ada felt a lump at the back of her throat, "I promise."  
  
"Come along, Eudora," Gwen whispered, taking the smaller girls hand in her own, and transferred them from the potions lab.  
  
"Ada…" Hecate whispered, fighting to keep her eyes open.  
  
"You'll be fine. Dimity I need blood replenish potion."  
  
"It's too late."  
  
Ada shook her head, "no, you're strong. You're going to make it."

Hecate shook her head, a small terrible gesture that made Ada all that more determined to save her.  
  
"I could only find one vial," Dimity said, handing it to Ada her eyes filled with worry.  
  
"It will do," Ada said uncorking the vial, lifted Hecate's body into her arms, and placed the vial to her lips, helping her drink the contents. Handing the empty potion's bottle to Dimity, she rested Hecate's body back on the floor. Placing her hands over the wound, Ada closed her eyes and called her magic to her and began to chant.  
  
_"Reach down to my heart's desire,_  
_Heal this wound with the power of fire,_  
_Remove all pain and suffering,_  
_Healing is what I'm offering."_  
  
A yellow glow began to grow from Ada's palms causing Hecate's back to arch from the ground, as Ada repeated the chant willing the wound to heal. The seconds ticked by when the glow faded, and she removed her hands from the injury, her face paling when she saw there was no change.  
  
"Why isn't it working?"  
  
"White fire…  the blade..."  
  
Ada felt her heart stop. Her sister had coated the blade with white fire. She had only ever heard of such a poison in her readings. There was no way to cure a victim once they had been exposed to it. It was resistant to all forms of magic. But there had to be away.  
  
"There has to be a cure." Ada cried in frustration. "A potion anything."  
  
"Ada…"  
  
"What do I do, Hecate?" Ada pleaded in a panic feeling lost.  
  
"Take… take care of our… daughter."  
  
"No, don't you dare leave us, Hecate. Please, don't leave us." She sobbed, begging for one last miracle to save the woman she loved. "We have so much left to do. I need you so much. We both do."  
  
Hecate summoned enough strength to bestow Ada one last smile and uttered her final three words she would ever get to say.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Ada kissed her gently when she felt Hecate's breathing come to a stop. She pulled back to see Hecate's eyes were now closed, and her body remained still.  
  
Deep, uncontrollable sobs squeezed the breath from Ada's lungs. The stored tears continued to flow, and the sobs wracked her body, robbing it of the ability to speak, barely allowing a breath to be drawn.  
  
Ada gently lifted Hecate's upper body off the floor; and cradled her wife's dead body in her arms.  
  
Dimity watched the scene through her own tear-filled eyes, wondering how any of them could go on after this, she had a lost a colleague and friend, Ada has lost the woman she loved, and Eudora had lost a mother. She didn't know how they were going to break it to her that her mother was now gone.

 


	11. "Interview Terminated."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hecate is analysing Steven's blood sample at the lab, Ada is dealing with the formidable Inspector Wormwood from Internal Affairs in regards to her attack on Steven's. However, the investigation is the last thing on her mind when she finds that Steven's has kept his word, and Hecate is in danger. Not caring about the consequences, Ada races against the clock to save Hecate only to come face to face with a familiar woman from her past. A woman she believed to be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from chapter 4 and chapter 5 of my non-magical hackle AU prompts "Did you used to play?" & "Whatever happens, do not let him provoke you." 
> 
> *****Minor description of violence.*****
> 
> Prompt 11: "Interview terminated."

* * *

"Interview terminated, at fourteen hundred hours," Wormwood said, pressing down on the stop button of the recorder. "We'll have a fifteen minutes' break, use your time wisely, Inspector Cackle."  
  
Ada watched Wormwood leave the interview room, closing the door behind her. When she was sure the Internal Affairs officer had left, she relaxed back in her chair feeling drained. Inspector Wormwood was resilient in digging into her past to get the information she wanted, and it left her feeling exhausted. She should have just listened to Hecate, and all of this could have been avoided.  
  
Taking out her mobile, she noticed a missed call from the pathologist plus a new voicemail message waiting for her. Ada selected the voicemail first wondering what Hecate had found.  
  
_"Ada, the blood sample has just come back, and it's an exact match to Steven's. Call me as soon as you get this message."_  
  
Ada's hand clutched tightly around her mobile, after hearing Hecate's message and quickly called her partner. She tapped her fingers on the table, waiting for an answer. _"come on."_ She muttered under her breath when she heard the call being answered.  
  
"Hecate…"  
  
_"Sorry to disappoint, Ada."_  
  
Ada sat up, her blood running cold at hearing Steven's voice on the other side.  
  
"Where's Hecate? What have you done to her?"  
  
_"She's currently indisposed at the moment, but I've left her completely unharmed, for now."_  
  
"What do you want?" Ada demanded ignoring Steven's laugh no doubt getting sick enjoyment from the situation.  
  
_"There is someone here who has some unfinished business with you, Ada. All you need to do is follow a few simple rules, and Hecate walks out of this lab alive."_  
  
"Who?"  
  
_"Now, that would ruin the surprise."_  
  
Ada felt her anger reach boiling point at Steven's sick games. "What are your terms?"  
  
_"You leave the station, without alerting any of your officers and meet us at the lab. If I see anyone other than you, I'll kill your little pathologist."_  
  
Ada looked out into the evidence room, seeing Dimity working at her desk. As if sensing she was being watched, she looked up, her brown eyes staring into Ada's own, with a deep frown on her features. Turning around to the table, she grabbed a sheet of paper, and pen scribbling Steven's name hastily on it and held it up for Dimity to see.  
  
"No one else will be there."  
  
_"Good, because we both know what happens when the rules aren't followed, Ada. People get hurt."_  
  
Ada felt her heart stop at hearing a pain filled cry in the background, causing her to quickly stride out from the interview room, ignoring the stares from her fellow officers as she marched towards the exit.  
  
"You said she was unharmed, Steven's."  
  
_"Correction Ada, I said I had left her unharmed, I didn't say an old friend would offer the same courtesy."_  
  
"You bastard."  
  
_"Such language, what would Hecate say if she could hear you now?"_  
  
"I'll make you pay for this Steven's mark my words."  
  
_"We'll see, Ada. See you soon."_  
  
Ada heard the dial tone and inwardly cursed as she ran to her car, quickly unlocked it, and got in slamming the car door behind her. Tossing her phone on the passenger seat; she started the ignition and was about to pull out when she saw Dimity running towards her car, slightly out of breath.  
  
She rolled down the window seeing Dimity's look of confusion and worry as she tried to get her breath back.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"Steven's has Hecate at the lab. His blood is a match to the blood on Gabrielle's body, but it seems he's not alone."  
  
"You can't be seriously thinking of going alone?"  
  
"I have to; I won't risk Hecate's life, Dimity. I need you to stall Wormwood for me if she asks where I've gone tell her it's a family emergency that couldn't be ignored."  
  
"Ada think about this. You can't trust Steven's; he could kill you and Hecate if he hasn't already done so."  
  
"Don't!" Ada snapped still hearing Hecate's pain filled cry echoing in her mind. "She's still alive; I know she is. Steven's is a sadistic bastard, but he likes to draw out someone's pain for as long as possible."  
  
"Okay, say she is still alive, what are you going to do to Steven's? If he's got someone with him, you will be outnumbered, Ada."  
  
Ada's eyes grew cold, "what I should have done earlier. I'm going to kill him, and you aren't going to stop me, Dimity."  
  
Dimity shook her head, wondering where the Ada she used to know had gone. "This isn't you, Ada. Bring him to justice, yes, but if you kill him, it makes you no better than he is. Don't throw your career and your life away because of him."  
  
"We'll see." Ada snapped, putting her foot down on the accelerator and sped out of the car park, leaving Dimity to watch as the car disappeared from view with a heavy heart.  
  
"Dimity, Wormwood wants to know where Ada is?"  
  
She turned to see Lilith Gullet standing next to her, looking anxious.  
  
"Wormwood can wait, we have bigger problems to deal with at the moment. Get In the car, and I'll explain on the way."

~*~

Ada sped down the motorway ignoring the sound of blaring horns as she weaved in and out of cars with only one thought on her mind; saving Hecate. The twenty-minute drive seemed like a lifetime when she saw the building in the distance.  
  
Not bothering about parking, she stopped the car at the main entrance of the morgue. Picking up her mobile, she got out and hurried up the steps and entered the main corridor. The sounding area was silent, as she cautiously made her way down the hallway to Hecate's lab, her stomach twisting in knots in fear of what she may find.  
  
Stopping outside the double doors, she pushed them open and walked inside to see paper's and medical equipment was thrown over the floor indicating a struggle, but there seemed to be no sign of Hecate or Steven's. Seeing the scalpel on the trolley, she noticed it was coated in fresh blood. She prayed it wasn't Hecate's. Picking it up, she placed it in her trouser pocket and walked further down the lab towards the storage area.  
  
Her heart was thumping painfully in her chest, as she pushed aside the plastic curtain to see the shadow of a figure standing a few feet in front of her, but it wasn't Steven's. When the figure turned, Ada's eyes widened in shock and disbelief when they stepped into the light.  
  
"Sam? It can't be." Ada whispered. "You're dead."  
  
"Yet, here I stand." The woman smiled, no longer warm as Ada had once remembered' now it was cold and filled with malice.  
  
"I saw your body."

"You saw what I wanted you to see. Rafferty and Steven's were a great help in covering up my 'death.'  
  
Ada's eyes narrowed at hearing the name, Rafferty. She had put him behind bars for six brutal murders fifteen years prior. She had thought that would be the end of it, but then it seemed they had a copy-cat killer on their hands when she had been called to a crime scene two months ago, where a woman's body had been discovered, her murder matching Rafferty's first victim detail for detail. The evidence Hecate had found, confirmed her fears that Rafferty hadn't been working alone.  
  
"It was you. You were Rafferty's partner." Ada said her voice laced with anger. "And the one responsible for deaths of those five women over the past two months."  
  
"Still as smart as I remember." The woman sneered. "yet not once did you catch on that I was using you to get information on the evidence you had found to pass on to Rafferty. Did it not ever cross your mind as to why Rafferty was always one step ahead of you Ada? Your feelings for me clouded your judgement."  
  
"Tell me why? What possible motive could you have had for helping Rafferty and killing those women?"  
  
"Those women were not as innocent as you think, Ada. They had to pay for their sins."  
  
"And Gabrielle?" Ada challenged in anger. "she was twenty year's old Sam, and had her full life ahead of her what sins could she possibly have had?"  
  
Sam paused and stared at Ada, "Gabrielle was never one of my intended victims. She was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. She saw me at Steven's when she returned home from work. I couldn't have her go running to you, so she had to be silenced."  
  
"And Hecate? Where does she fall into all of this?"  
  
"Ah, yes, your pathologist and your new partner. I was surprised to hear that Gwen had put her forward as her replacement. I watched her from a distance. I can see why you were so easily taken in by her. Such beauty, loyalty, strength, and devotion are hard to come by these days."  
  
"Where is she, Sam?"  
  
"She's safe or relatively safe for now."  
  
Ada's fingers brushed the scalpel in her pocket, ready to use it should the occasion call for it.  
  
"You asked me to come, well I'm here, now let Hecate go."  
  
A loud bang caused Ada to jump as her eyes landed on the morgue drawers. She was about to step forward when she felt the cold barrel of a gun placed against the base of her skull. "I would stay where you are."

She inwardly cursed herself for letting her guard down, wondering how she was going to get herself and Hecate out of this.  
  
"Quite a predicament you've found yourself in, Ada." Sam mocked, resting herself against the metal trolley in the centre of the room.  
  
"I've been in worse," Ada replied, feeling Steven's push her forward.  
  
"Yes, but you always had back up, but now there is no one here to help you."  
  
Ada saw movement through the gaps of the plastic curtain, ever thankful that Dimity had decided to go against her orders.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You were right about one thing though, Sam. I was too blind to see just what an arrogant, spiteful woman you are, and Hecate is worth more than you'll ever be."  
  
Steven's turned when he heard footsteps approach him from behind and turned the gun from Ada to their visitors.  
  
Ada watched as Dimity tackled Steven's to the ground, as a single shot rang out as the two wrestled for control of the gun, while Ada turned her attention to Sam.  
  
"So it seems, you still can't follow orders even after all these years, Ada." Sam taunted withdrawing her gun and pointed the barrel towards her.  
  
"It's over, Sam."  
  
Sam grinned, keeping her attention on Ada, as she walked over to a panel on the wall. "You should have learned from your past mistakes. Now, Hecate will be paying the price." She turned the dial to the left as Ada watched on in horror as the temperature gauge began to drop below freezing point.  
  
"I would say she has about three minutes before her organs begin to shut down."  
  
Ada looked around for anything to help her; the scalpel would be no use to her. Until she saw Lilith attack Sam from behind, causing the constable to receive a swift punch to the face causing her to stumble. Seeing her chance, she turned her attention to the morgue drawers trying to find the one that contained, Hecate.  
  
"Hecate?" Ada called frantically pulling open each of the drawers only to find them empty. She had just reached the last one when she felt something hard impact against her causing her to fall to the ground. Turning on her back, she saw Sam above her, with a crazed look in her eyes, as her hands came to wrap themselves around her throat.  
  
Ada clawed frantically trying to get herself free, but the hands only squeezed tighter. She felt around trying to get to her trouser pocket, trying to blink away the black spots from the corner of her eyes. Feeling the cold metal against her fingers, Ada brought the scalpel from her pocket and reached up, plunging it into the side of Sam's neck. The hands around her throat left as Ada turned to her side coughing as she tried to get much-needed air into her lungs.  
  
Rising to her feet, she saw blood continuing to spurt from the fatal wound, causing Sam to gasp as she choked on her own blood. Ada looked into green eyes that had once held love but were now cold as they become devoid of life.  
  
"Goodbye, Sam."  
  
She saw Steven's was now unconscious and cuffed while Dimity was helping Lilith to her feet now sporting a black eye.  
  
"Dimity, the temperature gauge," Ada called, as she turned to remaining morgue drawer and quickly pulled it open, seeing familiar dark hair as she pulled out the trolley.  
  
"Hecate," Ada called trying not to flinch at the coldness of her skin as she felt for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there.  
  
She saw the angry open wound at the side of her neck, it was deep, but if it had been a few centimetres to the left, it would have been fatal.  
  
"How is she?" Dimity asked, trying not to flinch at how still the other woman looked, taking in the blue tint of her lips.  
  
"She's alive, but she's not responding. We need to get her warm until help arrives. Where's Lilith?"  
  
"She's calling the paramedics and back up," Dimity said, taking off her coat and placed it over Hecate's body.  
  
"Ambulance is on its way ma'am."  
  
"Did they say how long?" Ada demanded.  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
Ada nodded and turned to Hecate. Handshaking, she tenderly ran her fingers through Hecate's hair in a soothing manner.  
  
"Hecate, if you can hear me, it's over. We got them. You're safe now." She whispered ingoing the pain in her bruised throat, as she waited for Hecate to show any sign that she had heard her.  
  
The seconds ticked past when she heard the familiar but overly faint voice call her name.  
  
"Hecate, can you hear me?"  
  
Ada felt tears form in her eye when she saw Hecate's eyes begin to flutter open and weakly meet her own.  
  
"Cold."  
  
"I know, but help is on the way. You're going to be fine." She reassured her with a smile.  
  
Hecate had never felt so cold and tired. She wanted nothing more than to slip away and sleep, but something in Ada's eyes willed her body to stay awake.  
  
"You're hurt."  
  
"A few bruises, nothing that won't heal. You may be getting the silent treatment from me for a few days, though."  
  
Hecate smiled at Ada's attempt at humour at a time like this, but she was thankful that she was by her side, offering her strength when she had none.  
  
Ada turned when she heard the sound of hurried footsteps approach, seeing the room come alive with officers and paramedics. She moved out the way, allowing them to tend to Hecate when she saw Hellebore standing in the doorway, taking in the scene in front of him.  
  
"You had better have an explanation to all of this, Ada." He said, looking over at her his face unreadable.  
  
"I'll tell you everything, Sir, but Hecate is my priority. I'm sure Sergent Drill and Constable Gullet will be able to fill you in on the minor details for the time being. Isn't that right?" Ada looked towards the two detectives.  
  
"Of course ma'am," Dimity responded not wishing to keep Ada away from Hecate until she knew the pathologist was going to be alright.  
  
"Very well, I hope you will be ready for Inspector Wormwood's wrath when you next see her, Ada. I'll try and keep her occupied for the time being, but I'm afraid you will have to face her sooner rather than later."  
  
"Thank you, I appreciate it, Sir," Ada said with a nod, seeing the paramedics readying to take Hecate to the hospital. "If you, excuse me."  
  
Hellibore watched as Ada followed in stride beside the trolley that contained Doctor Hardbroom as they left the morgue with a frown. "How long have they been in a relationship?" he asked, turning to Dimity.  
  
"Two months, Sir, but I can be brutally honest. It's none of our business. There is no rule against it. Hecate isn't an officer under your command. There is no conflict of interest."  
  
"No conflict of interest. Inspector Cackle ran out of an investigation that was on her misconduct of a suspect to save her lover." He spat out the word as if It was a parasite.  
  
"Her lover is also a valued friend to all of us. If it weren't for Ada and Hecate, we would still be hunting down Steven's for those murders."  
  
"We have our protocol for a reason."  
  
"Yes, well sometimes, protocol is the last thing on someone's mind when the person they care about is in danger. I'll see you back at the station, Sir." Dimity said, walking past Hellibore and out of the morgue.

~*~

Ada sat in the chair beside Hecate's bed, holding one of her hands between her own as she kept a close vigil over the woman she loved. The wound on her neck had been cleaned, stitched and covered by a white dressing. It would heal, but it would leave a scar as a constant reminder of what occurred three hours prior.  
  
The gentle beep of the heart monitor reassured Ada that Hecate was still with her. Her skin was still cold but not as severe as it had been when she found her. The Doctor advised her it was normal, and it would take a few hours for her body to reach its core temperature, but she would make a full recovery.  
  
She had felt relief at the piece of news. She had contacted Dimity to update her on Hecate's condition and asked her how her meeting with Hellibore had gone. Her sergeant had given her report on what had happened, but Hellibore wanted her to return to the station, which Ada promptly refused. It was only when she hung up that she saw Inspector Wormwood arrive, intending to finish her investigation. It had taken all her will power not to attack the older woman as she began to lose her patience, answering pointless questions. She gave the woman her statement to pass on to Hellibore then watched as Wormwood left telling her that she would be in touch with the outcome of her investigation, but until then she was suspended. It suited Ada just fine; it allowed her to spend more time with Hecate.  
  
A low groan from the bed caused her to come out of her thoughts as she saw Hecate's eyes open. Ada sat up and gave a small smile. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired, sore, but I'll live," Hecate whispered wincing when she pulled on the stitches in her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry Hecate, this should never have happened."  
  
"it's not your fault, Ada," Hecate said weakly squeezing Ada's hand, seeing the black and purple bruises covering her throat.  
  
"Are you alright?"

"Throat is badly bruised and will be sore for a few weeks, but I'll be fine."  
  
Hecate closed her eyes in relief. "I'm glad; I like hearing your voice."  
  
Ada's eyes lit up in amusement, "it seems you've been given the good drugs."  
  
"Hmm, maybe." Hecate opened her eyes and met Ada's, what happened with Internal Affairs?"  
  
"Wormwood has finished her investigation, but I'm suspended until further notice, which part of me is glad because it means I can spend that time with you."  
  
Hecate smiled glad they could have a break from work even if it were only for a few weeks.  
  
 "I never did say thank you."  
  
Ada looked at her in confusion, "for what?"  
  
"For saving me."  
  
Ada pressed a tender kiss to Hecate's knuckles, feeling tears sting at the corner of her eyes, at the small and quiet response. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Hecate. As long as I'm still breathing, I'll keep you safe, now and for always."

 


	12. "May I See It?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada discovers Hecate's wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12: "May i see it?"

* * *

"May I see it?"

Ada took the wand from Hecate’s outstretched hand and inspected it closely. She couldn’t help but smile when she realised Hecate had chosen hazel as her main wood. From what she could recall, hazel wands often reflected its owner’s emotional state, and usually worked best for a witch who understood and could manage their feelings, but she knew they could also be quite temperamental. She had to secretly admit that the wand’s personality suited Hecate and they would make an excellent pair.

As her eyes scanned further down the wand, she noticed the wood had started to take on a reddish pink tone. It wasn’t until she reached the wand’s handle that she gasped in awe at seeing the pink and red roses carved into the wood.

“I couldn’t decide on the colour, so I decided on both red and pink,” Hecate whispered suddenly feeling nervous.

“I thought you said witches don’t do pink?” Ada smiled as she looked over at Hecate, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

“The majority of witches don’t, but you do. So, I decided to make an exception. The red rose is for me, but the pink…” Hecate paused unsure of how to proceed.

“Hecate, you were saying?” Ada prompted softly.

Hecate licked her lips knowing her next words would ultimately change her relationship with Ada, but she could no longer deny what her heart had been telling her for months.

“The pink rose symbolises my love for you.”

 


	13. Shipwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a curious mermaid inspects the remains of a destroyed ship, she discovers an injured elf unaware that their meeting will change both their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13: Shipwreck

* * *

During the night of a full moon, strange events started to take place as a warship was led towards a parade of rocks. It soon ended with a mighty crash as no-one other than an elven female was stranded on the lonesome isle ahead unconscious. The isle seemed ghostly like it had a past. The full moon was known to cause crazy happenings, or at least that was what they believed.

For in the ocean, iridescent scales flashed in the dim light of the water, something moving curiously close to the shipwreck. It's body moved fluidly through the sea, quick and graceful. Ripples appeared near the isle, as a blonde and damp head popped up above the water. The curious creature moved closer, cautious, keeping an eye out for any movement. She found none, but still swam closer while avoiding the debris from the ship. Nearing the rocks, her piercing blue eyes fell on a body nearby on the isle. With quick movement, she was about to dart away and flee but stopped herself. The body wasn't moving. Were they dead? Swimming closer, carefully hoisting her body, she reached a handout and touched the body of the unmoving woman. Cringing, she prepared to flee again but the woman remained unresponsive. Feeling like it was safe; the mermaid began to examine the woman. Lifting her long damp curled black hair, she discovered pointy ears. Not a human? Yet, she shared the appearance to one like most humanoid creatures.

The moonlight seemed to cast a shimmering silver halo against her ivory skin, highlighting her defined cheekbones and long black lashes. Ada had never seen someone so beautiful. She had become wary of humans, and other creatures who wished to do her and her kind harm. Ada was already putting herself in danger by letting her curiosity get the best of her. Her mother and sister would not approve of her actions, but she guessed what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

As she moved in closer, the woman’s body flinched. Ada felt her body tense. Since the movements ceased not long after, she remained where she was, inspecting the elf woman further. There was a fascination with her legs, however. Biting her lip, Ada nervously reached out and touched the woman’s calf, lifting it gently, inspecting the way it bent at the knee. Something glittery caught her eye and the curious creature moved her attention to her neck. Reaching for it, she inspected the trinket, the way it sparkled in the moonlight. It appeared to be an old pocket watch. No doubt a family heirloom.

Just at that moment, eyelids slowly fluttered, causing Ada to let go of the necklace. Although the elf's vision was blurry for a few moments, she raised her arms, beginning to rub her eyes with both her dirty hands, soon witnessing what appeared to be a... mermaid. The woman gulped at the sight, remaining speechless as she could only hear her heart thump out of place, but her legs felt pained when she attempted to move. For her safety, she wanted to flee from the area, though the pain kept holding her back. Sluggishly, she hoisted her torso, palms planted in the sand as she kept her nervous stare fixed on the ocean creature before her. Hecate felt a mixture of emotions; fear, and yet excitement. Such a magnificent view, and yet startling. She had heard many tales of evil mermaids drowning sailors after they gained whatever they desired, and one thought had her worried that this mermaid could do the same to her.

Strangely, her response to the situation was fairly different from her current thoughts.

"Do you... know of any healing rituals, or know how to cure wounds?" Hecate asked moving forward giving a wince in pain as she jarred her injuries.

Ada recoiled quickly from the elf when she saw her begin to move towards her, and swam behind a rock close by. It was the scariest moment of her life but she just floated there, paralysed that the elf woman would hurt her.

They stared at each other for several long moments. When Hecate looked away, Ada darted back into the water. This way she could easily escape if there was a danger, but she still loitered with her head and eyes above the water. Continuing to study the woman, Ada finally rose up a little further from the water to answer.

"I may be able to help you."

Sinking below the water's surface, she disappeared from view inside the murky water. Swimming down towards the seafloor, she looked for some of the sea aloes that grew there. Returning to the elf, she cautiously held the slimy plant out to her.

Hecate eyed the plant curiously, never having seen a plant such as this before and she had seen a lot of plants in her lifetime. With utmost caution, Hecate leaned in to gently pinch the plant from the mermaid's grasp; all whilst keeping a careful eye on the ocean creature. Even though the mermaid seemed... kind... to her, by helping her with her pain she wouldn’t let down her guard.

"Do I eat this, or do I rub it on my wounds?" Hecate questioned, despite her instinct advised her to eat it.

When there was no answer, Hecate sighed. "Thank you, for this. I'm Hecate,” she said giving what she hoped was a friendly smile to the mermaid.

When the elf took the plant, the mermaid pulled her hand away quickly. Her gaze never left Hecate’s, even when she sank lower into the water so only half of her head was visible. To Ada, Hecate seemed to be just as wary of her as she was. Bobbing up out of the water a little more, she patted her arm in answer to Hecate’s question.

"It goes on the skin."

Tilting her head, Ada was somewhat unsettled by the smile. She knew a lot of creatures used it as a threatening display, seeing teeth was an especially bad thing if one lived underwater.

"I'm Ada," she muttered still somewhat cautious about her. "Why are you here?"

Beginning to press the plant down onto the visible wounds on her leg, Hecate mulled over Ada's words. She eyed the mermaid now and then, keeping her gaze fixed on the creature while she treated her wounds.

"Why am I here?" Hecate repeated the mermaid's query as if to be questioning it. "My ship crashed here, that's why I'm here," Hecate stated.

Of course, there was a reason as to why she eloped on a longship, but Hecate was hesitating to confess the deeper reasons to the mermaid. But then again, Ada was merely an ocean creature; Hecate never knew if whether or not she would understand the reason why.

"I'm here... because I wanted to save my life... but I didn't know a storm was coming. I didn't even care about the storm, I just wanted to go..." Hecate shrugged as she finished, she almost muttered her words as she spoke.

Hecate treated her cuts, Ada eyed her legs curiously. They looked like they would be horrible for swimming. No wonder so many humans and humanoid creatures drowned in the waters so often. Looking up as the girl spoke, Ada gave her a look as if to say it was obvious her ship crashed.

"Why be on the ship then?"

Swimming closer and resting her front against the rocks near the elf. Her body straightened out, her tail skimming the surface of the water. The scales were deep pink that appeared to shimmer into lighter hues against the moonlight. Ada was only able to speak in short, broken sentences but the more she interacted with Hecate, the more she was beginning to learn to communicate properly.

"You wanted to go, save your life, but only you survived."

The blue hues of her eyes moved from her and to the floating debris and wreckage from the ship. Ada felt herself beginning to relax around the elf, allowing her attention to wander.

"Your legs are strange, but I like them."

Hecate stretched out her slender legs, wriggling her toes in the procedure. To her relief she was now able to move her legs without feeling the slightest tinge of pain, thanks to the ocean creature. She heeded the mermaid's comment regarding her legs and gave an amused smile in response.

"I take it you've never seen someone like me before?" Hecate questioned, whilst dabbing the plant onto her shoulder, treating yet another bloodied wound. "I can only imagine that you must have so much freedom, being able to swim and explore the ocean, like birds being able to fly." Hecate mused as she observed the mermaid for a moment, still wearing such a wide smile along her cherry-pink lips. "But then I have to be grateful for the ability to be able to walk, run, and skip... everything that legs can do."

As for the warship, Hecate was not so bothered about it; she simply shrugged at the sight of the remains. With that, she could feel the wound on her shoulder beginning to heal. This was some magical plant, Hecate thought. It would be beneficial in many of her healing potions.

"They're bound to send a search party out soon enough, and that's when I'll have to run for it." Hecate clenched her teeth at the unpleasant thought. "I'm not very knowledgeable about ships, as you can tell. It was theirs, to begin with; I just... used it to get away." Hecate admitted.

"Seen plenty like you. None of them alive." Ada informed her, watching Hecate dab the plant on her wounds. "what do you mean by birds?" Ada looked a little confused about the comparison. Her gaze moved towards the horizon, the light was fading out and soon darkness would reign.

Hecate chattered on and the mermaid struggled to follow some meanings to her words. She realized that the land creature liked to babble and make a lot of noise. Apart from being an overly dramatic elf, Hecate liked to talk.

"You need to escape?" Ada warned, swimming closer, she pulled herself partially upon the rocks. "Can you swim?"

Hecate finished treating her wounds and placed the plant down beside her. She would need to ask Ada more about the plant's properties later.

"I can swim, yes, or at least I think so." Hecate nodded gently, ending her utter with a gulp. She was unsure if she could swim or not, though she was eager to try if it meant running away from the area... and her captors.

Moving her limbs with ease, Hecate slowly crept towards the sea and felt a cold shiver trail up her spine the moment she touched the seawater with her barefoot. Even though Hecate knew the ocean was the mermaid's natural habitat, she still wondered how Ada could even live underwater without freezing to death.

The mermaid watched Hecate in amusement at her nervous behaviour. With her creeping, closer to the water, Ada moved back to give her room. Hecate seemed uncomfortable with the water and she realized that the water was probably cold to her.

"Cold?" Ada asked, swimming closer again. "Here, come."

She would have to help Hecate travel further from this place. Most likely as quickly as she could so Hecate did not catch hypothermia. She probably would not even be able to swim in the frigid water; her muscles might refuse to work.

"I'll help you," Ada promised.

Reaching a wet hand up to Hecate, the mermaid offered to aid her. The night was far from over and it would get even colder soon. It would be deadly for them both if they did not hurry.

Floating over to the mermaid, her body gliding through the water, Hecate extended out a hand and soon greeted Ada's hand with a firm grasp. She could feel the cold water already begin to impact on her body, though she managed to tolerate the temperature for the moment. As she was approaching Ada, she could feel her feet hesitating to leave the rock's surface beneath the water. Hecate shuddered at the mere thought of possibly drowning, especially seeing as she was never all too experienced with swimming in the seas.

"Thank you..." Hecate muttered, though her voice sounded unnaturally loud. Their entire conversation sounded just as loud, but never sending echoes here and there other than the paddles in the seawater.

Finally gripping onto the mermaid's hand now, Hecate somewhat gulped in response to the touch, the feel of her hand. Never had she once touched a creature in the ocean, not even a common fish, so this was a new experience for her as a whole. Her hand felt weird, but Hecate never really cared.

"Let's just go... anywhere... anywhere far from here..."

The mermaid cringed at the loud voice, closing one eye and shrinking back a little. This land creature was proving to be very obnoxious.

Why did her curiosity have to--

Hecate took her hand and her heart thudded hard in her chest. The skin was so warm and soft; it took her completely by surprise. It felt so pleasant. Blood rushed into her cheeks, blushing for the first time in her life.

"Yes..." Ada's voice sounded guarded and wary. "Let's go."

Carefully she began to swim, leading Heacte with their joined hands.

"I have an idea." Ada paused in the water, glancing back at the elf. "Hold your breath," Ada advised, "I'll swim you to a new island."

She held Hecate close and carried her through the water, allowing them to get to the new destination fairly quickly.

Just by the mere sound of those words, Hecate was somewhat worried about this idea that automatically sprung in the mermaid's mind. She wondered where in the sea the mermaid was planning to take her, and whether Hecate was destined to breathe her last or not. Perhaps it was her mind playing out the worst-case scenario, and there was nothing to fear. If anything, Hecate was definitely up for a journey beneath the water, especially since it would also mean fleeing further away from the tribe.

Hecate quickly nodded in response to the mermaid's words, her teeth slowly beginning to chatter due to the icy seawater operating her almost bare body. She only had a dress on, after all.

"Where... is this new island?" Hecate eventually spoke, asking her question in between breaths.

Gripping onto the mermaid's hand even tighter than before, despite the foreign feel. It was not every day one would hold a mermaid's hand, and Hecate found it difficult to believe she had even met a creature of the ocean. It was all too strange to be real, but then this world held many mysteries. Hecate still wondered if whether or not she was dreaming.

The heavens cast a ghastly shadow over the woodland of Darkwood, soon beginning to cascade with hailstones at the mere clap of thunder. The tides were high in the sea, which was accompanied by heavy waves and whirlpools. It seemed like the time had dawned for the crew's search to begin and thus dominate the night for as long as they wished. Crew members raided every other cave they came across, finding nothing but a dead end. They were searching for Hecate, albeit they were down on luck so far. Torches lit up the longship as flashlights were searching in every direction, lighting up the sea path.

While Ada took up a quest to evacuate Hecate and herself from the region, Ada saw her sister had decided to rid the intruders from their sanctuary. Many mermaids glided through the water's surface, circling one of the only ships that entered the province. The show began when one sprung from below, immediately snatching a member from the vessel before diving back into the deep sea. There were a swarm of mermaids beginning to tear the wood to shreds, seizing any human they could find along the way. Ada could just make out the gleeful look on Agatha’s face at causing such destruction. While she wanted to protect her home, she never wished for such violence or loss of life. The water surrounding the longship later formed into a bloody mess. A few of the crew members fought back, one slashing a nearby mermaid's tail with an axe and missing by mere inches.

Ada turned away from looking up at the batter that was taking place above them, discovering an underwater tunnel hoping it would allow them to flee from the commotion above. She decided to chance it with hope there would be a safer area on the other side. She could hear the calls of her sisters in the upper story of the ocean, but she knew they were tough enough to eliminate the crew on their own. Her sisters were far from weak. For now, Ada had to protect Hecate; she promised to keep her out of harm's way. As they entered the gloomy tunnel, a band of jellyfish shot out within seconds, thus giving Ada the impression that there were merely small ocean creatures dwelling within these crooks. Perhaps they were hiding from predators. Hecate was frightened somewhat, despite she felt safe in Ada's strong arms.

Would they follow? Hecate pondered, the only worry dominating her poor mind. The sea was endless and Hecate already knew the crew was never exceptionally talented at exploring beneath the water.

Out of the blue, a mysterious woman materialized upon a rocky isle as she now rose her arms, attempting to use her power to control the warship. A dark, expanding orb lit up between her palms as a violet web enclosed the dark globe. The longship rotated in the direction of the strange woman, as screams warned the many mermaids to elude from the area. The mere sound of her sisters' calls caused Ada to pause for a moment, as she cast a fleeting glance over her shoulder in the process. Not only was the sky cascading hailstones, but the clouds were merging with the seawater and thus creating one hell of a tornado on the sea. Ada was somewhat startled, though she knew exactly what sirens were capable of. As Ada averted her stare to the tunnel once more, she witnessed a vortex beginning to develop in the centre. With that, she knew she had to swim fast!

Crew members were tumbling off the edge of the ship and diving into the water below while some remained seated, even though they knew what was bound to happen. The woman ahead appeared to be rather captivating as her long black robe danced with the airstream; it was just unfortunate that she was a cold-blooded killer. Despite all mermaids having to withdraw from the area, there was at least one that leapt up from the water's surface purely to snag a visible crew member from the longship yet again. After all, dinner had to be served beneath the water.

Just when the ship neared the parade of rocks, the woman immediately vanished and there was no sign of her anywhere. The vessel soon ended with a mighty crash and lives either drowned or were left unconscious on the rocks. The minute the ship crashed, it later burst into a blinding light that left behind a piece of jewellery that was known as a sorcery amulet; it was a stone attached to a thin chain. However, it merely sunk into the water where it was quickly taken by a curious mermaid.

Ada helped Hecate out of the sea, especially seeing as Hecate was exhausted from this day's adventure. Hecate was crippled for sure. As she reached the land, she immediately collapsed onto her back while Ada followed behind, and the mermaid took full advantage of this moment and rested her head onto Hecate's chest. She listened to her heartbeat with awe; dazzled by the mere sound and vibration. Ada somewhat hoped the morning would arrive slowly, purely due to this one precious moment.

This island was rather bland and lonesome, and not to mention quiet. The view of the forest ahead appeared dark with tombstones scattered here and there, and even a band of mist enclosing some of the trees. Dark clouds were still sealing the heavens while hailstones continued to gush onto the land, and thus flooding some areas of the vast woodland. Ada and Hecate were far too drained to travel back to Darkwood now, and Hecate had already fallen asleep.

Ada watched over Hecate, protecting her from any unknown dangers that could present themselves to them. She began to brush her hand through Hecate’s hair in wonder at how soft and smooth it felt. Unlike her own which was coarser thanks to the seawater. So, lost in thought, she began to hum a gentle tune, unaware of the figure watching them from the shore, grey eyes narrowing in anger at what she was currently witnessing.

“Get away from her, Ada. You know humans can’t be trusted.”

Ada removed her hand from Hecate’s hair and turned to look at her sister, wondering how she had found them so quickly.

“She’s not human, Agatha, and she is nothing like the others.”

“That’s what she wants you to think, Ada. You always were too naïve.”

Ada swam into the water and over to Agatha, wishing her sister would at least trust her judgement at least once in her life.

“If she wanted to harm, me, she would have done so already.”

Agatha scoffed folding her arms across her chest. “Mother will be displeased. She had such high hopes for you. But once she finds out about your little escapades with the human she will deem you unworthy to take her place as the rightful ruler of our Kingdom.”

“That’s always been your plan though, hasn’t it Agatha. To hope mother will cast me to one side while you inherit the throne.”

Agatha smirked at her sister’s assumption, “Nothing would please me more. That throne will be mine, dear sister whether you like it or not. And I will do whatever it takes to ensure that it’s within my grasp.”

“What are you planning?” Ada asked her eyes narrowed.

“I won’t tell mother about your human on one condition; you willingly pass on your title to me, and you and your human can spend as much time as you want together.”

“And if I don’t?” Ada challenged.

“Then I tell mother, and your new human friend dies and I will be the one to kill her. So, what will it be dear sister? The choice is yours. A life with your new friend, or spending the rest of your life alone and in exile mourning over the death of your little human?”

“It will be neither.”

Ada and Agatha turned to see their mother staring at them in disappointment.

“Mother, I can explain.” Ada started only for Alma to hold up a hand to silence her daughter.

“What you have done here today Ada not only put your own life at risk but ours as well.”

“I know, mother, and I apologise, but I couldn’t leave her. Besides, she is not like other humans. She’s kind if not overly dramatic at times but if she wanted to hurt me she would have done.”

“Agatha scoffed, “a kind human. Ada, there is no such thing. Tell her mother.”

Alma’s eyes softened, and swam over keeping a respectable distance from the still sleeping form of the human Ada had saved. Only she realised she wasn’t human at all. The woman looked familiar, and when her eyes landed on her necklace, she knew who her daughter had saved, but it seemed Ada was none the wiser.

“I have to agree,” Alma said turning to look at her daughters seeing Agatha’s smug look. “However, the woman Ada saved isn’t human. She’s an elf, well an elven princess to be precise.”

Ada swam towards her mother and stared down at Hecate. “Are you sure, mother?”

Alma smiled, “quite sure. She and her family would never harm us. We owed them a debt, a debt which you have now repaid.”

“I don’t follow, mother.”

“It was years ago, Ada. You and Agatha were only children, but our very existence was in jeopardy. Some wanted to capture and enslave us for their selfish gain. The humans attacked and we were outnumbered. Your father was killed when he tried to protect us. We thought all hope was lost when a ship full of elves was passing by and helped us in our time of need. Their leader was none other than the elven king himself. He was returning home to be reunited with his queen and his daughter. He didn’t have to help us, but his act of kindness that day saved us all. We formed a friendship of sorts between our kin and the elves. We would go to their aid and they would come to ours in time of need. As gratitude of thanks, I gifted him a gold pocket watch to mark our alliance.”

“I still don’t…” Ada looked between her mother and Hecate as realisation dawned in her blue eyes.

Alma smiled, “the elven woman you saved is none other than the elven king’s daughter.”

“How can you be sure?”

“She wears the necklace I gave her father all those years ago.”

Ada dared not get her hopes up for what if her mother said was true, then Agatha didn’t have a hold over her and she wouldn’t have to fear being exiled.

“And how do we know this elf didn’t kill the king and take it from him?” Agatha said not giving up her plight to win the throne from Ada.

Alma looked at her youngest daughter, “because the necklace would kill the person who it wasn’t intended for. It’s more of my finer work I have to admit. It detects the wearers bloodline.”

Just at that moment, Hecate began to stir causing the three mermaids to look at her as she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes noticing it was no longer her and Ada.

“Princess Hecate.” Alma bowed. “You probably don’t know me but i'm...”

“Alma?” Hecate asked standing to her feet. “My father told me about you, I just never thought I would get the chance to meet you in person.”

Alma eyes flashed in amusement, “Yes, and I see you have already met my daughter, Ada.”

Hecate’s eyes widened in shock and surprise, “Ada is your daughter?”

“Yes, and future ruler of our Kingdom.”

Ada blushed at hearing the praise in her mother’s voice. She cast a sideways glance to Agatha seeing her sister in a battle to control her anger.

“Only because she is the oldest, but you and I know that I would be a better leader. Ada doesn’t have what it takes, she is weak and a naïve fool.”

“Agatha that’s enough!” Alma snapped in warning.

Hecate looked towards Ada seeing the hurt in her eyes at her sister’s cruel words.

“Ada is anything but weak. She risked her own life to save mine and I’ll forever hold a debt of gratitude. Such a shame the said can’t be said of you. I have every faith Ada will make a fine ruler and she has my support.”

“Do you truly mean that?” Ada whispered searching Hecate’s brown eyes for deceit finding none.

“I do.” Hecate smiled, while Alma looked between them both with a knowing smile.

“Right, well, we had best leave and ensure Princess Hecate arrives home safely.”

“If it’s all the same to you mother, I think I will return home.” Agatha seethed before diving under the water and disappearing from view.

Alma sighed wondering where she had gone wrong with Agatha. Her youngest daughter always seemed bitter and cruel, that often left her feeling as though she had failed as a mother. Perhaps she had, but she didn’t have time to dwell on Agatha’s latest tantrum.

“Come along, we should arrive at the village before nightfall.”

They arrived at the elven village early that evening to be greeted by a group of elves at the clearing of the vast green forest. Alma noticed Hecate’s father among the group of elders, but there seemed to be no sign of his wife.

As they approached closer, Ada and Alma looked on as Hecate’s father embraced his daughter, with a look of relief that she was safe and unharmed.

“I’m fine, father,” Hecate reassured finally managing to convince her father to let her go.

“How did you manage to escape? I’ve been worried sick since I was notified of your disappearance.”

“I had some help.”

“Help? From who?” he asked in confusion.

“An old friend of yours,” Hecate said looking over to the stream noticing Ada and Alma hadn’t moved from their original position.

“Alma? Is it you?” The elven king asked approaching his friend and ally.

Alma nodded as all words seemed to fail her.

“And who is this?” he asked with a kind smile.

At the simple question, Alma smiled, “this is my eldest daughter, Ada. She saved Hecate from the pirate’s and ensured she escaped safely.”

“Then I owe you my thanks for returning my daughter to me safely, Ada.”

Ada blushed at the praise, “you’re welcome. It was nothing. She is worth it.”

The king raised an eyebrow in amusement at Ada’s shocked look at what she had just confessed.

“Yes, she is and I can’t thank you enough for everything you have done.” He reached up and took off a silver necklace from his neck and handed it to her. “I want you to have this as a small token of my gratitude.”

"Are you sure?" Ada asked, surprised. She held out both her hands to take this one fortunate gift. "That is... very kind of you, thank you!"

"You’re welcome."

Ada held the necklace up to the sunlight, inspecting the silver leaf encrusted with emerald jewels. She had never seen a piece of jewellery so exquisite except for Hecate’s necklace.

“Are you planning to stay for a while?” The king asked turning to Alma with a smile only for it to disappear when she shook her head sadly.

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m afraid I must get back home. However, I’m sure Ada would love to stay for a few days. Wouldn’t you, Ada?”

“Well, I…” Ada stammered feeling Hecate’s hopeful eyes boring into her soul.

Alma taking pity on her daughter, turned to the king asking if they could give them a few moments. When the King and Hecate were a good distance away, Alma turned to her daughter, “what’s wrong, Ada? I thought you would be happy to stay for a few days and spend time with Hecate.”

“I am, it’s just why would she take an interest in me?”

“Oh Ada, why wouldn’t she? You saved her and its clear you both like each other.”

“Yes, but it could never work.”

“What do you mean?”

Ada looked down at her mermaid tail, and Alma realised why her daughter was hesitant.

“There may be a way to overcome that small predicament, but I will need your new necklace.”

“Why?” Ada asked handing over the chain, watching as her mother cradled it in her hands, and began to mutter a spell in a language she had never heard.

Nothing happened for a few moments when suddenly a bright glow emitted from her mother’s hands. Ada watched it flicker, changing colours from amber, to ruby, then to gold before the light faded.

“Mother?”

Alma handed the necklace back to Ada, with a smile. “Now, you have no excuses.”

“I don’t follow. What did you do?”

“An old spell. One which will only work for you. To activate it just touch the pendant and say the phrase ‘ _Olielle’_ to end the spell say _‘Acirassi’_ and it will reverse the effects.”  
.  
Ada looked at her mother in disbelief. “Reverse the effects? What does that mean?”

Alma placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “It means, that you can come and go as you wish between land and sea. It will allow you and Hecate to get better acquainted.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything. Just promise to visit. You are still my heir Ada, and when that time comes you may not be able to visit Hecate as much as you would like, but that isn’t to say that she can’t visit you.”

“Her pocket watch? It has the same spell, doesn’t it?” Ada saw her mother give a small nod. “Does she know?”

Alma shook her head, “no, but I have a feeling she is going to find out sooner rather than later. You both have duties but that isn’t to say you can have some fun until that time comes.”

“And if it doesn’t work out?”

“Oh Ada, have a little faith. It will work out trust me.”

“Alright, I trust you.”

“As you should, I’m your mother. Now, I’m afraid I must go. I will see you in a few days.”

Before Ada could utter a word her mother was already gone leaving her alone in the stream holding the silver necklace.

“Ada, are you alright?”

She looked up to see Hecate kneeling on the grass near the edge of the grassy bank of the river bank.

“I’m fine, it seems I will be taking up your offer on staying for a few days after all if you are happy to have me.”

Hecate’s eyes light up and a gentle smile grace her face at the news. “Of course, nothing would please me more. You’re more than welcome. Plus, it will be nice to get to know you better.”

Ada saw the blush appear on Hecate’s defined cheekbones at her declaration and felt hope in her chest, that perhaps her mother had been right and everything would work out well for her and Hecate in the end.

"I think I would like that too,” Ada admitted shyly.

“May I?” Hecate indicated towards the silver necklace and Ada wordlessly handed it over to her.

Hecate took the necklace and motioned for Ada to turn around and placed the necklace around the mermaid’s neck and fastened the clasp securing it in Ada’s possession.

“Thank you,” Ada muttered turning back to look at Hecate and reached out grasping her hand in her own, caressing the soft skin beneath her fingertips.

Hecate got lost in the sensation that she didn’t see or feel Ada’s other arm draped around her torso and lovingly pulled her into the water causing Hecate to shriek in surprise when her body was met with the cold water. Ada’s lengthy pink tail rise up and then splashed into the seawater, causing a cascade of tears to dash over both their heads.

Ada couldn’t help but laugh at the shocked look on Hecate’s face and leaned inward to plant a loving peck onto Hecate's cheek, her lips widening into a grin in the process.

“Ada?”

"It’s a promise that I’ll always keep you safe."

Hecate stared deep into her ocean blue eyes and reached up a hand cupping her cheek that was slowly turning red. She smiled at her before slowly leaning into her. Finally, their lips touched. Sparks flew in every direction, and the world seemed to slowly disappear around them, along with their worries, troubles and problems. It was a small yet warm kiss.

Ada honestly never knew a kiss that could be so innocent could be also so intimate and electrifying. Their lips were moving in perfect sync, as Hecate’s hands wrapped around her waist; pulling her in closer, the kiss becoming deeper and more passionate. Hecate felt Ada’s fingers thread through her hair, causing her to smile against Ada’s lips before they finally pulled apart.

“We’ll keep each other safe,” Hecate whispered causing Ada’s eyes to sparkle in happiness, as they shared another kiss unaware Alma was watching them from a short distance, with a look of smug satisfaction that she had been right.

With one last look at the new couple Alma dived beneath the water and continued home, feeling a wave of relief flow through her at knowing her daughter had not only found a friend but a love that would last for eternity.

 


	14. Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada and Hecate intervene on a heated discussion between Minerva and Dolores Umbridge in regards to Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14: Crossover
> 
> An AU where Ada and Hecate meet Dolores Umbridge.

* * *

Hecate marched through the sixth-floor corridor, with Ada following behind ignoring the many students in her path as she made her way towards Minerva’s office. She had received a letter from her aunt, in regards to the new Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor, and what she read, made her curse the Ministry and Fudge every name under the sun. Out of all the people they could have hired, he had to pick, Dolores Umbridge out of all people.

Oh, she remembered stories from her aunt about Dolores. It was hard to forget someone who was described as being covered from head to toe in pink daily. As the years progressed Umbridge’s name would creep up, and what she had heard made Hecate wary of the older witch’s intentions and attitude. From what she had gathered, Umbridge was often judgmental, prejudiced and sadistic, not to mention she took credit for other people's work which infuriated her to no end. So, when Minerva had told her that Dolores was not only a teacher but appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor, it took all her self-restraint not to march into the ministry and hex Fudge within in an inch of his life for being so incompetent.

Turning the corner, she finally reached the portrait to Minerva’s rooms, hearing Ada’s breathless pants beside her. She turned to her wife with an apologetic look and quickly gave the password allowing them entry. As soon as she entered, Ada and Hecate shared a look at hearing Minerva’s slightly raised voice causing them to stop in their tracks outside the door to her study.

_'May I offer you a cough drop, Dolores?'_

Hecate’s hands clenched into fists when she heard the god-awful simpering high-pitched voice. She jumped when she felt a hand cover her own, causing her to unclench her hand.

_'Oh, no, thank you very much, I just wondered whether I could make the teensiest interruption, Minerva?'_

_'I daresay you'll find you can,'_

Hecate smirked already picturing Minerva’s annoyed look at no doubt having been interrupted during an important meeting.

_“I was just wondering whether Mr Potter has quite the temperament for an Auror?” said Professor Umbridge sweetly._

_“Were you?”_

Minerva’s reply caused Hecate to stifle a laugh as she imagined her aunt looking down at Umbridge in disdain before her voice filled the room once again.

_“Well, Potter, if you are serious in this ambition, I would advise you to concentrate hard on bringing your Transfiguration and Potions up to scratch. I see Professor Flitwick has graded you between ‘Acceptable’ and ‘Exceeds Expectations’ for the last two years, so your Charm work seems satisfactory; as for Defence Against the Dark Arts, your marks have been generally high, Professor Lupin in particular thought you…’_

When the sound of another cough cut of Minerva’s words, Hecate knew it would only be a matter of time before Minerva lost what patience she had left with the High Inquisitor.

_“Are you quite sure you wouldn´t like a cough drop, Dolores?”_

_“Oh, no need, thank you, Minerva,” simpered Professor Umbridge, “I was just concerned that you might not have Harry´s most recent Defence Against the Dark Arts marks in front of you. I´m quite sure I slipped in a note…”_

Hecate rolled her eyes wondering how obtuse the woman could be.

 _“What, this thing?”_  she heard Minerva exclaim wishing she could see what it was that her aunt was referring to.

_“Yes, as I was saying, Potter, Professor Lupin thought you showed a pronounced aptitude for the subject, and obviously for an Auror -”_

_“Hem, hem. Did you not understand my note, Minerva?”_

_“Of course I understood it.”_

Hecate felt like banging her head off a wall wondering if the woman had a death wish.

_“Well, then, I am confused. I´m afraid I don´t quite understand how you can give Mr Potter false hope that - ”_

Hecate counted to three under her breath, already knowing what was coming next. She had witnessed Minerva losing that famous Scottish temper of hers on more than one occasion and it never ended well for the person on the receiving end of it.

_“False hope? He has achieved high marks in all his Defence Against the Dark Arts tests…”_

_“I´m sorry to have to contradict you, Minerva, but as you will see from my note, Harry has been achieving very poor results in his classes with me…”_

“I wonder why?” Hecate muttered under her breath causing Ada to smile.

_“I should have made my meaning plainer, he has achieved high marks in all Defence Against the Dark Arts tests set by a competent teacher.”_

_“Any questions, Potter?”_

She had wondered when the poor boy was going to get a chance to speak. Not that he would get much of a chance if Dolores has anything to say about it.

_“Yes, what sort of character and aptitude tests do the Ministry do on you, if you get enough N.E.W.T.s?”_

Ada raised an eyebrow in surprise at such a question and looked at Hecate who shared the same look of disbelief. Not many would think to ask before applying for such a position.

_“You´ll need to demonstrate the ability to react well to pressure and so forth, perseverance and dedication, because Auror training takes a further three years, not to mention very high skills in practical defence. It will mean a lot more study even after you´ve left school. If this is a career that you are passionate about, Potter, I know someone who would be more than happy to answer any questions you may have about the position.”_

_“I think you´ll also find,” said Umbridge, her voice very cold now, “that the Ministry looks into the records of those applying to be Aurors. Their criminal records, which means that this boy has as much chance of becoming an Auror as Dumbledore has of ever returning to this school.”_

_“A very good chance, then.”_

Hecate’s eyes narrowed as their voices grew louder.

_“Potter has a criminal record,”_

_“Potter has been cleared of all charges.”_

Having heard enough, Hecate opened the door to Minerva’s quarters to see both women standing on their feet with Minerva towering over Umbridge as she stared coldly into her eyes.

“If you’re both quite finished, I believe this meeting was in regards to Mr Potter’s future career, not his criminal record, which last time I checked he had none,” Hecate said coldly with her arms crossed over her chest. “If you read the news, Mz Umbridge perhaps you would already know, considering you are the High Inquisitor of this school.”

Dolores turned to look at Hecate; her beady eyes narrowing in anger at having being interrupted.

“You have no right to be here?”

Hecate took a few steps towards her, “Oh, I have every right to be here. I just wonder how the Minister of Magic will take the news that his High Inquisitor is causing students to fail in their classes due to your poor teaching methods. The last time I checked, for a student to excel at Defence they need to practice defensive spells. It’s no wonder Mr Potter’s grades have slipped when he has an incompetent teacher such as yourself.”

“How dare you? I am High Inquisitor of this school and you will show me some respect! Do you honestly think; Cornelius will believe such a tale? Besides, you are in no position to speak with him!”

“No perhaps I’m not, but I’m sure the Great Wizard and the Magic Council would be more than happy to.” Hecate snapped seeing Minerva shake her head in amusement from the corner of her eye. “I will also not stand here and let you ridicule Mr Potter in front of me because you will not like the outcome.”

Umbridge looked between Minerva and Hecate knowing she had missed something vitally important about the other woman.

“What is your relation to, Mr Potter, dear? As far as I’m aware he has no family other than his aunt and uncle.” She said wearing a fake smile.  

Hecate cringed at being called  _‘dear’_  by the other woman. There was only one person allowed to call her that and that person was Ada.

“Dolores Umbridge, may I introduce my niece, Hecate Hardbroom, and her wife Ada Cackle. They are Mr Potter’s appointed guardians.” Minerva said calmly as she watched the smaller woman’s smile disappear and her face pale; when she now knew who, it was that was standing in front of her.

“You’re lying?” Dolores hissed in denial. “The ministry would never allow the boy in your niece’s care.”

“And why not?” Ada asked becoming defensive on her wife’s behalf. “She cares for Harry as if he was her own, we both do. And to be perfectly honest, it seems it’s the only smart thing that Minister Fudge and the Ministry has ever done because appointing you to this school certainly wasn’t one of them!”

Hecate looked over at Ada with a small smile. While Ada was known to be patient, kind, and often viewed as being naive, she could easily hold her own against someone like Umbridge.

“Ada, I know Dolores is incompetent and a tad dense, but losing your temper isn’t the way to go about this,” Minerva said trying to conceal a smile.

Hecate heard Harry cough next to her, causing her to turn to see him trying to hide his laughter.

“My original statement still stands!” Dolores continued pretending not to have heard the insult Ada directed towards her. “The Minister of Magic will never employ Harry Potter!”

“What makes you so sure? There is a high chance that by the time Harry graduates there will be a new Minister of Magic! Hopefully, one who has a great deal more of common sense!”

“Aha!” shrieked Professor Umbridge, pointing a stubby finger at McGonagall. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Of course! That´s what you want, isn´t it, Minerva McGonagall? You want Cornelius Fudge replaced by Albus Dumbledore! You think you´ll be where I am, don´t you, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and headmistress to boot!”

Hecate’s eyes flashed in anger at seeing Dolores invade Minerva’s personal space daring her to try something.

“You are raving,” Minerva said with disdain.

“Raving, am I? Admit it, Minerva this was your plan from the start. You and your niece are in league with Dumbledore to overthrow the ministry!”

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Hecate snapped. “In case it escaped your notice, which appears it has! If it wasn’t for your position, Minerva would already be Headmistress by default! You, on the other hand, have no experience for the job! You let your prejudice overrule your judgement, and from what I can see, you are not fit or in your right state of mind to work at this school!” Hecate said walking up to Dolores, no longer in the mood to listen to her crazy and absurd theories “Now, if you’re quite finished, I believe it’s time you left! I don’t recall the Minister of Magic paying you to stand around arguing with your colleagues when you have a school to run!”

Dolores stared defiantly up at Hecate, “And if I don’t?

“Then I’ll use force if need be.”

“Attacking a ministry employee is an arrestable offence. Cornelius will not stand for such behaviour.”

“What  _Cornelius_  doesn’t know won’t hurt him. _”_  Hecate mimicked Umbridge’s voice much to Harry, Ada and Minerva’s amusement. “Now let me ask you this; who do you think he will believe? You, or me? After all, I have three witnesses who I’m sure will be more than willing to tell the minister that it was you who attacked me first, and I was merely defending myself. How do you think that will go down?”

“Are you threatening me?”

“Oh no, Mz Umbridge, It’s a promise. You see, from what I’ve heard, people in this school would be glad to see the back of you. All it would take is one little rumour and you will be gone from this school before you can blink. So, what will it be?”

Dolores looked back over at Minerva waiting to see if the other woman would come to her defence. But what she saw was the deputy headmistress staring at her in what she could only describe as disgust.

Dolores saw that she wasn’t going to win, not when she could see the loyalty between the three witches.

“This is far from over, that I can guarantee you.” She told the three women, before picking up her clipboard and started to leave the room with what dignity she had left.

“Oh, and Mr Potter, remember you have detention with me at eight o’clock tonight. Try not to be late.” She told him sweetly, before leaving the room with the door slamming behind her.

“Thank Merlin for that, I thought she would never leave,” Minerva muttered re-taking her seat behind her desk.

“Yes, she does have a habit of not knowing when to quit.” Ada agreed taking a seat on the couch waiting for Minerva to finish with her current meeting.

“I’m sorry that you had to witness that scene, Mr Potter.”

“It’s fine, Professor. Though, aren’t you worried that she will report to Fudge and try to have you removed?”

Hecate rolled her eyes, “I would like to see her try. If she so much breathes to the Minister what occurred here, I will ensure that vile woman is taken care of for good and make it look like an accident.”

“Hecate, I appreciate the sentiment, but threatening to kill a member of staff in front of a student and your charge isn’t practical.”

“She’s right, Hecate but I’m sure, Harry wouldn’t say anything. It would get him out of that detention at any rate.” Ada added, winking at Harry which caused him to grin.

Minerva rolled her eyes. She should have known Ada would side with her wife on the matter.

“I wasn’t aware you had a wicked sense of humour, Ada.” Minerva raised an eyebrow. 

“Only when the occasion calls for it,” Ada replied trying not to blush.

“Can you get rid of Umbridge?” Harry asked wondering if Christmas had come early.

“Yes, in a matter of speaking there is a good chance myself and Ada can get her removed, but only if there is evidence of misconduct.”

“I see,” Harry said softly while absentmindedly rubbing the back of his hand that didn’t go unnoticed by Hecate.

Her eyes narrowed, wondering what Harry was hiding from them.

“Why do you ask?”

“No reason. I was just curious.” Harry quickly answered suddenly finding Minerva’s desk fascinating.

Minerva looked between Harry and Hecate, sensing that something was going on, but what it was, she didn’t know, she would need to ask Hecate later.

“I believe that this meeting is over, Mr Potter. Unless you have any further questions, you wish to ask?”

“Not at the moment, Professor.”

“Very well, if you have any questions in the future you wish to ask, my door is always open.” Minerva said with a smile.

“That would be great, Professor, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, Potter. Now you may go.”

Hecate watched as Harry reached down to grab his satchel when she saw the raw, infected and bleeding skin on the back of his hand.

“Not so _fast_.”

Harry looked over at her in confusion, until he followed her eyes, his heart quickened as he saw the wound had reopened. Harry felt his heart start to beat frantically against his chest when he saw Hecate stand up, and walk over to him.

“Let me see your hand.”

“Hecate, what’s going on?” Ada asked suddenly worried about what she was missing.

Hecate didn’t answer and kept her attention on Harry. When he didn’t move, she bent down, and with a gentleness that only Ada and Minerva knew Hecate possessed took his hand in her own, inspecting the wound, noticing the words,  _‘I must not tell lies’_  etched deeply into the skin.

“It’s nothing… Really.” He tried to reassure her with a smile. 

“This isn’t nothing. How did you get this?” she looked up at him having a feeling she knew who was responsible. “And I want the truth.”

Minerva fed up of being ignored, stood up and walked around so she was standing next to them, her face paled at seeing the bleeding abrasion on his hand. How did she miss this? She was his head of house, and she hadn’t even realised something was amiss.

He wanted to flee from Hecate’s gaze, as she waited for his answer. He didn’t want their pity, he could handle Umbridge’s sadistic ways just fine.

“I believe Hecate asked you a question, Mr Potter. You won’t be leaving my office until you give us an answer.”

Harry looked between them both, he could always lie but it would be pointless, they would see right through it.

“During my detentions with, Umbridge. As I say it’s nothing.”

Hecate looked up at Minerva, seeing an array of emotions of shock and sadness, but the most prominent was anger. Anger at Umbridge or herself she didn’t know; all she did know was that she was probably blaming herself for allowing this to happen.

“This isn’t nothing, Mr Potter. Why didn’t you report this to me, after your first detention?” Minerva asked at a loss. 

“I didn’t want you to lose your job, or give Umbridge satisfaction. It’s nothing I can’t handle. It’s just lines…”

“Harry… this isn’t just lines.” Ada who was now beside Hecate told him gently. “Your hand is bleeding. I need you to tell us exactly what happens in these detentions.”

“Not a lot. The first time Umbridge gave me a black quill and parchment and told me to write,  _‘I must not tell lies’_. I told her she hadn’t given me any ink, and she told me I wouldn’t need any.”

Minerva covered her mouth in shock, though she shouldn’t have been surprised that she would resort to such medieval methods. It just confirmed her suspicions that Umbridge was as inhumane as they come. Ada looked over at Minerva at a loss of what sort of device Harry was referring to.

“The ink was your blood. Am I right?” Hecate asked as she inspected the wound.

“Yes,” Harry muttered unsure of what else to say.

“Hecate?”

“She made him use a blood quill, Ada. They are considered dark forms of magic and have been banned for centuries. It was deemed as a legal method of punishment to instil discipline, but in reality, was seen as a torture device.”

Ada shook her head wondering how someone could use such a horrendous device on someone least of all a student. “Have you had this looked at, Harry?”

“Hermione made me some Murtlap Essence, which helped, but each detention would re-open the wound.”

“How many detentions have you had?” Ada asked fearing the answer.

“Including the one that I have tonight, too many to count,” Harry said bitterly. 

“You won’t be going.” Minerva exclaimed, “I should have noticed sooner that something was going on. I’m sorry, Potter. If I had known, I would have put a stop to this before it even began.”

“It’s not your fault, Professor. If you had known, Umbridge would find a way to have you removed from the school.”

Minerva’s eyes softened slightly, “Potter, it’s not your job to protect me, but I am insulted that you think I can’t take care of myself.”

“I didn’t mean…”

“Ignore her, Harry. She knows what you mean.” Hecate said then turned to look over at Minerva. “I need you to fire call Poppy and ask for some Murtlap Essence. If she asks what it’s for…”

“I’ll make something up,” Minerva reassured her.

“Won’t Umbridge find out?” Harry asked Hecate as he watched his head of house walk over to the fireplace.

“More than likely, but let us worry about, the toad.”

“Hecate.” Ada admonished with a smile at her wife’s comment.

“I’m merely stating the truth.”

“Yes, but let’s try not to insult toads. Mr Rowan-Webb won’t be thrilled.”

Harry snorted already picturing the wizard’s face at having Hecate place Umbridge on the same pedestal as a toad. He had to agree with Ada, it was insulting to toads.

“Won’t be thrilled with what?”

The two of them turned seeing Minerva standing behind them, holding a small white bottle. 

“How Umbridge resembles a toad,” Ada muttered with a subtle wink to Harry who bowed his head to hide his smile.

Minerva pursed her lips, and withdrew her wand, transfiguring the glass paperweight on her desk into a ceramic bowl, then poured some of the Multrap Essence into it.

“I hope Poppy didn’t ask too many questions.”

“No more than her usual,” Minerva replied pushing the bowl in front of Harry. “Put your hand in that, Potter. It should help with the pain.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

Hecate stood up, trying to hide the wince of pain she could feel in her legs and lower back at having stayed in the one position for far too long.

“If you needed some help up, all you had to do was ask.” 

Hecate shot her aunt dirty look, before retaking her seat back on the couch. “Our priority is, Umbridge. How many other students has she used this quill of hers on, Harry?”

“I’m not too sure, but I know she has used it on some first years, then there was Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley, those are just the ones that I know of,” Harry said removing his hand from the bowl relieved that the pain had now gone.

“We’ll need to speak to them. The more evidence we have the higher the chance we can bring her in and charge her on accounts of abuse and misconduct.” Ada said looking over at Minerva.

“Do you think the Minister will see reason, Ada?”

Ada looked down at Harry, who was staring back at her, looking hopeful.

“Honestly? No, I don’t,” she said seeing his face fall at the news. “However, we won’t give up without a fight? If Fudge won’t see reason and have her removed, then I’m sure the Magic Council and his Greatness would be willing to intervene. Not to mention the press.”

Hecate smirked, “yes, I’m sure the Daily Prophet would be more than thrilled to publish a new article about the misconducts of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Do you honestly think parents will want her to remain in this school when they find out what Fudge let that woman do?”

“So, you want to force her out?”

“Yes.” Ada and Hecate said together causing Minerva to sigh.

“Do you have a vial, Minerva?”

“Of course, why? What do you have in mind Hecate?”

“I need to extract a few of Mr Potter’s memories of what he experienced in his detentions,” Hecate informed her. “Have you had your memories extracted before, Harry?”

“No,” Harry replied watching as she walked over to him.

“Not to worry, I’ll walk you through it. You’ll need your wand.” Hecate said giving her thanks to Minerva who handed her a small glass vial.

“Okay, now what?”

“Close your eyes, and think back to your detentions.”

Harry gave her a dubious look, before following her orders. He felt foolish, sitting with his eyes closed knowing his head of house along with Ada and Hecate were staring at him.

“Once you find the memory, focus on it and let it play out.”

“Like a movie?”

“Sort of. When you’re ready, put your wand to your temple, and imagine it acting like a magnet or a rope to pull out the memory, then slowly withdraw your wand from your temple.”

He felt a sharp pain in his head, as he felt the memory being removed. As soon as the pain had come, it was gone. He opened his eyes, to see a silvery substance cling to the end of his wand.

 _“_ Now place it into the vial.”

Harry watched as the memory, sank to the bottom, before seeming to float to the top. Before it could escape, Hecate sealed it closed with the cork.

“See, nothing to it.” She told him with a smile, as she placed the vial on Minerva’s desk. “Now, we just need to get our hands on that quill.”

“How will the quill help in getting her removed from the school? She’ll probably try and deny it, even with my memories.” Harry said bitterly.

“She can try, but with all magical objects, there is a magical signature. If Umbridge invented this quill, then her magical signature will be all over it.”

“That’s all very well and good, but how do we get the quill to start with?” Minerva asked doubtfully. “Her office is most likely charmed to alert her of intruders.”

Hecate smirked, “How would you feel if Mr Potter asked the Weasley twins to cause a little mischief?”

Minerva looked down at her in disbelief, “you can’t be serious?”

“I’m sure they won’t mind, Professor, they could even get Peeves to help.”

Minerva looked between Hecate and Harry, waiting for Ada to intervene. 

“They have a point, Minerva. We just need to keep Umbridge distracted long enough to enter her office and obtain the quill. After that, we can go to the Ministry and present the evidence to Fudge and Madame Bones. If they aren’t willing to intervene then we go to the Magic Council.”

“It seems like a long shot and it would be putting Potter and the Weasley twins at risk of another detention.” Minerva reasoned. “Which is why I propose we change the plan slightly.”

“Such as?”

“I’ll confront her outside the Great Hall. I need to have a few chosen words with Dolores. That should give you enough time, to enter and leave without any problem.”

“Won’t she still try to pin the blame on a student for breaking into her office?”

“She can try, Mr Potter but if you and the twins are in the Great Hall, then she can’t pin the blame on you three.”

“Minerva has a valid point, Hecate it would keep Harry and the twins in the clear,” Ada said thoughtfully.

Hecate nodded, “Okay, we’ll do it your way.”

“Good, then it's settled. You and Ada, will leave a few minutes before lunch ends, saying you both have to go back to Cackle’s. Once you leave, I’ll confront Umbridge, hopefully, that should give you both enough time to get that quill.”

“She usually keeps the quill in the top drawer of her desk. It has a black feather so it shouldn’t be too hard to miss in all the pink.” Harry added seeing the look of revulsion on Hecate’s face.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Hecate muttered.

Minerva looked at the clock on top of the fireplace, noticing they had fifteen minutes until lunch.

“You had better go, Potter. Keep your head down, and whatever you do, do not provoke Umbridge if you see her.”

“I won’t, professor,” Harry said reaching down to grab his bag, then stood up and hurried from the room.

Minerva shook her head, then turned to look at her niece and Ada.

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

“I hope so, for all our sakes. If it doesn’t, I’m afraid the coming days are only going to get much worse.” 

Minerva looked out her office window, seeing the dark grey clouds block out the sun creating a dull shadow over the castle. She knew it was only a matter of time before the Umbridge size storm made her appearance. She just prayed that they were ready to face her wrath.

~*~

Ada, Hecate and Minerva entered the Great Hall, seeing many of the students stare in their general direction. It took all of Hecate’s self-restraint not to roll her eyes at hearing the whispers coming from each of the House Tables; each comment absurd as the next.

She saw Ada smiling at each of the students, not letting the whispering phase her as she approached the Head table and taking the seat next to Minerva which left her with the seat next to Professor Snape.

Taking her seat, she looked out into the crowd of Student, her eyes landing on the Gryffindor table where she saw Harry and his friends give her a sympathetic look no doubt at having been placed next to the potions master.

“If you hope your presence will be enough to keep Mr Potter out of trouble, then I’m afraid your endeavours will be in vain.”

Hecate bristled at Severus’ comment. “Perhaps I wouldn’t need to keep him out of trouble if his teachers did their job rather than make him out to be a liar or hold petty grudges. Tell me, how is your potion research coming along? I’ve noticed you haven’t published any texts for some time, I do hope you aren’t losing your touch. It must be difficult, having to hold a grudge while trying to develop your status to be one of the greatest potion master’s of this century, especially when the title is currently held by me.” Hecate finished softly unable to hide her smile, when she heard Severus’ chair scrape against the stone floor, as he stood up and marched from the hall in anger.

“Hmm, it must have been something I said.”

“Hecate, please tell me you didn’t just cause Professor Snape to leave,” Ada whispered.

“I didn’t. He left of his own accord, Ada. Although I may have reminded him who is better on the subject of potions.”

“Of course you did.”

"I was merely stating the facts. If he can’t handle the truth, then it’s his problem.” 

“Are you sure it wasn’t your way of getting your own back on the way he has treated Harry?”

Hecate looked down at the food on her plate, suddenly finding it interesting. “Of course not. What gave you that idea?”

Ada sighed, “you do know in making him angry Hecate, he will likely take that anger out on Harry.”

“Perhaps, but I’m sure Severus has more pressing matters on his mind at the moment, Ada.”

She nodded her head knowing which matters Hecate was referring too. While she didn’t condone his teaching methods or the way he would treat Harry and his friends, she could only imagine how difficult it could be for the Potions Master to be a spy, knowing that if he slipped he would be risking not only his own life but the lives of others as well.

“I still think it’s a dangerous game Albus is playing. It makes me uncomfortable.”

Hecate’s eyes soften and she reaches out placing her hand on Ada’s that was resting on her lap in reassurance. “I feel the same, but until we know more, we have to trust Albus knows what he is doing as much as it pains me to say it. I don’t like that Harry too seems to be a part of his plans.”

Ada’s eyes widened, “surely he wouldn’t put Harry’s life at risk?”

“I don’t know what to think. He has already put his life at risk with agreeing to go ahead with him competing in the Triwizard tournament, not to mention the Basilisk in his Second year, and don’t get me started on the end of his first year. Now we have a situation with Dolores Umbridge.”

“Which hopefully will be dealt with before the term is over,” Ada said trying to remain optimistic.

“We can only hope Ada and our plan works,” Hecate whispered just as she saw Umbridge enter the hall, with her clipboard still clutched close to her chest.

She cast a glance over to Minerva who was staring down at the woman in anger and annoyance. She just hoped it would be a quick lunch, Hecate didn’t know how long she could stay in Umbridge’s presence. She inwardly cursed herself for riling up Severus he was her only line of defence against Umbridge, now the High Inquisitor would be next to her or close enough.

“Hem, hem, I see you are both still here.” The smaller witch smiled sweetly taking the seat next to Severus now vacant one.

Hecate turned to Umbridge, “your observational skills are truly outstanding. It’s a shame you are blind in more serious matters.”

“Serious matter? To which could you be referring to dear?” Umbridge simpered sweetly. 

“First of you will address me as Miss Hardbroom, and secondly you know too well to which matter I am referring to.” She felt Ada squeeze her hand trying to calm her.

Umbridge merely gave a childlike laugh in response, “the Dark Lord has not returned.”

Hecate’s eyes twitched, feeling her magic spark on her fingertips of her left hand. “You do give witches a bad name.”

The chatter around the hall became silent as students turned their attention to the top table wondering what was happening.

“Don’t say anything you will later regret. You see I have done some research since leaving Mr Potter’s career interview, and it seems you have a history of using unlawful magic against a council member, a council member who was the Great Wizard himself.”

Minerva stood up ready to intervene when Hecate shot her a look signalling she would handle it.

“Well, it seems you have done your research, build this witch a gingerbread house.”

“So, you don’t deny it?”

Hecate looked over at Harry’s table seeing Hermione gripping his arm no doubt stopping him from doing something stupid.

“No, I don’t,” Hecate said turning back to Umbridge seeing the smug look in her beady eyes. “But I would do it again if the occasion called for it. Tell me, do you know why I did it…”

“I don’t need to know...”

“It wasn’t a question. I did it to protect the school and the students. Agatha Cackle was willing to destroy the school if his Greatness wouldn’t acknowledge that Agatha was rightful Headmistress. I used unlawful magic not to overthrow his Greatness which is no doubt the conclusion which you have come to, but rather I had to make a choice. I could either go against Agatha and face the repercussion which would leave the school and the girls unprotected, or I could go against everything I believed in to keep the girls and the school safe from harm. I went for the latter and If you wish to condemn me for that, then, by all means, go ahead. But his Greatness once hearing the full version of events, agreed it was the best course of action to take. So, your research I’m afraid is null and void.”

“Well, the fact of the matter is that you still used magic against a high-ranking wizard. I guess it would be easy for you to help feed Mr Potter’s lies that the Dark Lord has returned.”

“It’s impossible to lie about an event when there was a witness to prove it is indeed true. Also, was it not in Harry’s third year that the Minister was worried about Harry’s welfare in regards to Sirius Black? Yet, when he has tried to warn you about the Dark Lord’s return last year, he is made out to be a liar.” 

 “And you believe Mr Potter’s lies that the Dark Lord has returned?”

“Obviously and I would advise you do the same. Now if you excuse us, Ada and I must be heading back to Cackle’s. I wish I could have said it’s been a pleasure, but it’s been quite the opposite.”

Hecate made to stand when a hand on her wrist caused her to pause, “Is there something else you wish to say?”

Ada and Minerva both got to their feet, ready to intervene should the occasion call for it.

“Only that you had best be careful, _dear_. We wouldn’t want any accidents to happen, now would we?”

“Are you threatening me?” Hecate hissed trying to pull her wrist free only for Umbridge’s grip to tighten.

“I don’t make threats dear.” Umbridge said sweetly, “only promises.”

“Then let me make a promise to you, Mz Umbridge,” Hecate replied pulling her wrist free. “Enjoy your position while you can, because I can guarantee you will be gone from this school sooner than you may think. Let us go, Ada.”

“Hecate…”

The potion’s mistress turned to her aunt, “I’ll contact you later.”

Minerva nodded knowing now was their chance to put their plan into motion. She watched as Ada and Hecate transferred from the Great Hall, much to the shock of the students.

“I think it’s time you and I had a word, Dolores,” Minerva said her eyes burning in unsuppressed anger. 

~*~

Hecate and Ada materialised outside Umbridge’s office, hoping Minerva would be able to hold off Delores long enough for them to retrieve the blood quill.

“Are you alright, Hecate?”

“I’m fine, Ada. Please don’t worry.” Hecate reassured using her magic to disable the protective charms around the Defense classroom. While the spells were strong, they weren’t the most difficult to bypass.

“Is it done?”

“One way to find out,” Hecate said reaching out and turned the handle pushing the door open. When no alarm sounded, both witches sighed in relief and made their way into the classroom.

“I’m surprised it isn’t covered in pink,” Ada said looking around the classroom noticing nothing had changed since she was last here two years prior.

“For once I’m glad,” Hecate whispered making her way up the stairs that would take them to Umbridge’s office wondering what pink monstrosity was waiting for them on the other side.

The spells surrounding the office appeared to be more complex and would take a bit longer to deactivate, but Hecate was determined. They had come this far they couldn’t fail now.

Ada watched her wife as she used her magic to disable the spells, trying not to let her mind dwell on Umbridge’s words in the Great Hall. If she as so much as touched Hecate, the Dark Lord’s return would be the least of her worries.

“You think with Mz Umbridge being a Ministry official her spells would at least be more advanced,” Hecate smirked opening the classroom door only for her eyes to widen when she saw the inside of the office. 

“What on earth?” 

Ada appeared next to Hecate already feeling a headache pounding behind her eyes at the onslaught of pink that the room contained.

“How can anyone work here?” 

“Thankfully, we won’t have to set foot in this room again after we get that quill,” Hecate muttered walking over to Umbridge’s desk and opened the top drawer seeing an array of pink parchment and quills inside. She wasn’t even aware you could purchase pink parchment. Shaking her head n revulsion, she moved aside the contents, seeing a speck of black peeking out from beneath the wood. With a wave of her hand, the contents of the drawer disappeared, revealing a wooden compartment underneath. Pulling up the wood, she saw five black quills inside.

“Is that them?” Ada asked, seeing the pointed metal tips that almost looked like a needle.

“Yes,” Hecate said removing two of them and handed them to Ada.

“We had best put something back in their place.” 

Hecate looked around the desk noticing two pink quills. With a snap of her fingers, the pink feathers turned black. “These should work nicely.” The potion’s mistress picked them up and placed them next to the other black quills, and then returned the items to the drawer.

“Now, we had best go.”

Ada nodded and the two witches quickly left the office and classroom. Hecate quickly recast the protective spells hoping Umbridge wouldn’t notice the difference. Even if she did, at least she couldn’t pin the blame on Harry this time.

Ada was about to transfer them when the sound of raised voices caught their attention. 

_“Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?”_

**_“_** _I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices.”_

Ada and Hecate shared a knowing look, it seemed Minerva’s plan was working.

**_“_** _S_ _o silly of me but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my classroom, Minerva.”_ ****

**_“_** _Not at all, Dolores. Merely your medieval methods.”_

**_“_** _I am sorry dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry and, by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty.”_

Hecate’s eye twitched at the accusation. Minerva was anything but disloyal.

**_“_** _Disloyalty?”_

**_“_** _Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action.”_

“Not if we have anything to say about it,” Ada whispered transferring herself and Hecate to the courtyard to collect their brooms.

Ada saw Hecate hesitate causing her to frown, “what is it?”

“Cornelius won’t listen to us, Ada. No matter how much evidence we have to back up our claims.”

“Then what do you suggest?”

“We go straight to the Magic Council. We have to trust that his Greatness will be more successful in making the minister see sense and have Umbridge removed.”

“And if that doesn’t work?” Ada asked hating to think the worse.

“Honestly, I don’t know Ada. We can only hope for a favourable outcome.”

It was easier said than done, but as the two witches mounted their brooms and made their journey to the Magic Council they could only hope that his Greatness would be able to get rid of Dolores Umbridge for good.

 


	15. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ada falls ill with the flu, Hecate attends the Great Wizard's masquerade ball alone much to her reluctance. However, the evening takes an unexpected turn when a mysterious stranger guides her to the dance floor for a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: Masquerade
> 
> A Halloween inspired AU.

* * *

Hecate made her way up the stone steps, as the midnight blue train of her Georgian ball gown flowed behind her. She felt apprehension flow through her having no idea why she agreed to attend his Greatness Masquerade ball. She was never one for such extravagant events, but with Ada’s persuasion she reluctantly agreed. However, Ada falling ill on the night of the ball left Hecate with a sense of dread. She had wanted nothing more than to stay with Ada in the safe confines of the academy, but Ada had reassured her that she was fine and there was no point in the two of them missing the ball. With some reluctance, she finally accepted Ada’s request to go and _‘enjoy herself’_ as she so eloquently put it. Her colleagues had decided to go on ahead, so at least she wouldn’t be completely alone amongst the Magic Council officials or Ursula Hallow. Ever since Ursula’s discriminating words against Ada, Hecate found the woman insufferable. She couldn’t help feel offended on Ada’s behalf as she watched the Hallow matriarch ridicule Ada’s methods at Cackles, deeming her to be an unfit Headmistress, which could be further from the truth. Hecate had hoped Ursula Hallow wouldn’t be in attendance tonight, but it was a futile thought, Mrs Hallow was never one to miss such events, if there was a chance she would be in the limelight.

As she walked through the front door, she looked around the entryway, and couldn’t deny the architecture was stunning. The high ceilings, with beautiful art and decor lined the walls along with an extremely large floral arrangement on a table in the foyer. Looking to her left, she saw a large gold mirror and looked at the reflection staring back at her. Her midnight blue dress with black floral design, showed the figure that was beneath the signature black dress she would wear during the school term. Her face was half covered by a black Venetian style mask with a similar silver floral design that matched her gown. She had never considered herself to be vain, but she couldn’t deny it was the first time in years that she felt desirable. Even though Ada liked to remind her daily of her beauty, she never truly believed the Headmistress. Smiling inwardly, she smoothed down her dress, then fixed the silver rose clasp in her hair before walking over to the main table where the event staff were checking the names of guests.

Hecate handed over her invitation, watching as the young woman marked off her name on her clipboard, then handed her a long-stemmed red rose.

"Welcome, Miss. Hardbroom. Enjoy the ball," she chirped in her effervescent voice.

Hecate took the rose with a faint smile, and entered through the double glass doors as she stepped into the main ballroom. It was just as extravagant as the entry hallway.  The lavish decor, expensive furniture, floral arrangements scattered around the room, some of which with cascading vines down the walls. The tables had intricate sconces holding flickering candles and beautiful chandeliers hung from the ceiling casting soft lighting throughout the various rooms.

As Hecate walked further into the room, she looked around at the people dressed elegantly in gorgeous ball gowns and tailored robes mingle throughout the rooms leading off the foyer and hall. Even though the masks hid their faces, Hecate could still see the delight and mischief dancing in their eyes as servers dressed in black pass hors d'oeuvres weaved in and out of the crowds of guests carrying trays filled with glasses of wine and champagne.

Taking a glass of champagne from one of the passing trays Hecate took a sip, trying not to grimace at the taste. She felt so out of place, she wished Ada was here with her to ease her nerves.

Looking around the room, she saw a group of three people laughing and chatting aimisley when one of the witches spotted her and waved her over with a smile.

Shaking her head, she walked over to the group, seeing the other two people look in her direction.

“I see some things never change, Miss Drill.”

The woman’s smile disappeared to be replaced with a pout, “how did you know it was me from all the way over there?”

“We’ve worked together for years, Dimity and who else would wave me over so enthusiastically?” Hecate said refraining from rolling her eyes. “The question is, how did you know it was me?”

“You are the only person in the room who looks on edge as if Agatha is about to attack at any moment.”

“Dimity!” Gwen admonished not putting it past Agatha to at least have tried something if she wasn’t currently imprisoned in the photo in Ada’s office.

“It’s fine, Miss Bat. I shall blame Dimity’s blunt statement on the excitement of tonight’s events.”

“Sorry, HB, I didn’t mean for it to come out that way.” Dimity said with a hint of remorse.

“Your apology is duly noted Miss Drill.” Hecate said turning to the last person of the group who had yet to say anything.

“And how are enjoying tonight’s event, Mr Rowan Webb?”

“It was going fine until the old toad made an appearance.”

Hecate raised an eyebrow. It was no secret Algernon’s dislike for the Great Wizard especially whenever he seemed to interact with Miss Bat.

“It didn’t help that he asked Miss Bat for a dance either.” Dimity whispered to her under her breath.

“I see.” Hecate drawled taking another sip of champagne.

“How is Ada?” Gwen asked with a kind smile.

“She is resting at the moment. I have left her the necessary potions with strict instructions to ensure she takes them. Hopefully, Ada will be well within the next twenty-four hours.”

“It’s such a shame she had to miss tonight. She seemed to be looking forward to it.” Gwen added absentmindedly.

Hecate didn’t respond, but instead looked around at the rest of the guests trying to distinguish who was who beneath the masks.

“Good luck trying to figure out who anyone here is, HB. We’ve tried. Although we did overhear two of the guests discussing Cackles.”

Hecate tensed and her eyes narrowed beneath her mask. “What did you hear?”

“Something about how they plan to make some changes to the school. Ada’s name popped up once or twice along with yours. We didn’t hear any more than that, when they caught us listening in.”

She felt her blood run cold, wondering what changes they could possibly want to make and why her name along with Ada’s was mentioned. It left her with a bitter taste in her mouth at what the Magic Council were planning. She needed to find out more about what Dimity had overheard. If Ada’s job was on the line she wanted them to be at least prepared for whatever it was they had planned.

"I guess it was to do with the events last term, in regards to Agatha and Esmeralda losing her magic.” Dimity mused draining the rest of the contents of her glass.

“There is that possibility.” Hecate agreed knowing Ursula Hallow would wish to stir up trouble.

“I wouldn’t worry Miss Hardbroom. Whatever they plan to do, they will have to go through all of us first.” Algernon reassured.

Hecate wished she could share Algernon’s optimism. Any discussion about Cackles and Ada never ended in good news where the Magic Council was concerned. Now that she thought about it, Ada’s behaviour had seemed to have changed over the past few weeks. She always seemed to be on edge. Even when Hecate reached out to touch her shoulder, she had felt the Headmistress tense under her touch before pulling away. Hecate had tried to hide her hurt at Ada’s actions. She had later apologised, and Hecate put the incident at the back of her mind, putting it down to stress over everything that had happened with Agatha. She had been positive there was nothing to worry about, but now she wasn’t so sure.

She was drawn from her thoughts, when the deep and rich sound of an accordion accompanied by the shrill and dark sound of violins echoed around her. The harmony shifted back and forth between soft quite notes before it took an unexpected crescendo causing the notes to grow louder. She looked around the hall noticing many of the guests were now dancing in what could be described as a melancholic waltz. The melody stirred unwanted memories, memories she had long since buried. It felt as though the melody was hypnotising her, as she never took her eyes off the dancers with a look of longing.

“HB, are you alright?”

Hecate shook her head and looked over at Dimity who was looking up at her in worry and mild amusement.

“I’m fine, Miss Drill.” Hecate said it was then she realised that Miss Bat and Mr Rowan Webb were no long standing with them.

“They went to dance.” Dimity told her looking down at her empty glass. “Meanwhile, I’m going to get another drink. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Before Hecate could utter a reply, Dimity had already disappeared through the crowd of guests. She looked around the room, noticing everyone seemed to be occupied. Placing her still half full glass of champagne on one of the tables, she began to leave, when she felt a hand grip her elbow. Startled, Hecate turned and was met with a woman dressed in a deep red dress. Hecate’s gaze travelled up only to be captivated by soft blue eyes, behind the silver mask hiding her face. 

The woman gave her a small smile causing her heart to skip a beat. She felt her throat become dry, as all words seemed to leave her as she let the woman guide them to the dance floor. Hecate had no idea what she was doing. She didn’t even know this woman, but she never had time to dwell on her actions when they stopped in line with the other dancers, and the woman’s arm wrapped itself around her waist. Hecate let the woman pull her in closer, as she led them in to the waltz.

Hecate was thankful she could at least dance. It was one of her favourite past times, and one she missed. Slowly, they began to move, tentatively at first, circling their bodies around each other with the beat of the music.  Hecate relished in the warm hand on the base of her back as their bodies moved in sync. The room began to spin faster and faster into a blur of color. She had never felt such a euphoric sensation. It seemed as if they moved together as one, like they had done this countless time before, but it was impossible. Hecate didn’t know this woman, yet she couldn’t help feeling the tendril spark that seemed to ignite between them. The same spark that she had only ever felt with one other woman. The room began to come back into existence, as the music faded into silence. Their bodies came to a stop, and Hecate breathing heavily saw the smaller woman smile up at her in amusement. Her head continued to spin whether from the twirling of their dance or the unknown feelings this woman seemed to have awoken within her she didn’t know.

“Who are you?” Hecate asked in a breathless whisper.

The woman didn’t answer, but instead turned and walked away leaving Hecate alone on the dance floor. Shaking her head, she hastily walked after the woman, seeing her deep red dress stand out amongst the darker colours of the crowd of witches and wizards. She pushed through the various guests, as the woman seemed to disappear further from her grasp. Looking around frantically, she inwardly cursed his greatness for banning the use of magic for this one night.

When she finally made her way to the far end of the ballroom, she stood in the corner with a heavy heart. Taking a few deep breaths, she was about to go and find Miss Drill, when she saw the woman staring over at her from the other side of the room and motioned towards the door next to her. Hecate slowly walked across the room, and followed the woman through the door, finding herself in a semi-lit corridor.

A soft, warm hand took her own, and began leading her down the corridor. “Where are we going?”

The woman again doesn’t answer, but merely put a finger to her lips and shook her head.

"You're not going to tell me? Why should I let you take me a step further?’ Hecate demanded and stopped walking.

A small chuckle was her only reply. It sounded familiar, but she never had time to dwell on it when the woman put her finger under Hecate’s chin and raised her face leaving her to look once again into those hypnotising eyes. The woman moved in closer causing Hecate to remain rooted on the spot.

"What…”

Before Hecate could finish her sentence, she felt soft her lips against her own, firm, insistent, and breathtakingly good. She should feel outrage at the woman for making such a bold move after having only met each other, but her mind could register was the taste of her lips, and the intoxicating scent of her perfume; a mix of jasmine and rose that seemed to be infused with a mix of exotic fruits. Hecate gabbed the woman’s shoulders to steady herself as the kiss grew more passionate. Passionate but tender, her mouth tasted of champagne and desire. The woman arms slipped around her, pulling her in closer, causing Hecate to moan into her mouth.

At hearing the sweet sounds of pleasure escaping from Hecate, she ached to take control, to pull off the restricting dress, to feast on her delectable body, to make love to her, to taste her and wanted to claim her for her own. But there would be plenty of time for that later. She had waited years to even get remotely close to such an intimate moment with Hecate Hardbroom. Now, it was here, she would need to tread carefully. Hecate needed time, and she had plenty of that in her possession. She broke away from their kiss, seeing her flushed skin, her breathing heavy from being denied sweet air.

After a few moments, Hecate felt her breathing return to normal, her dress now felt suffocating, but the realisation of what happened caused an icy dread to sweep over her body. She was lost to this woman, and it terrified her how much of a hold she had over her. If only Ada could see her now. Her eyes widened causing her to pull out of the woman’s lose embrace as she took a step back feeling her heart fall into the pit of her stomach. What had she done? While she and Ada were just friends, it felt as though she had cheated on the Headmistress with this stranger. The room began to close in causing Hecate to panic when she felt a tightness across her chest.

“Hecate, breathe.”

The familiar soft and gentle tone of the woman’s voice caused her eyes to widen in realisation.

“Ada?”

The woman reached up and removed the mask from her face revealing the worried face of Ada Cackle.

Hecate breathed a sigh of relief, before it was replaced with annoyance. “You are supposed to be at the castle resting.”

“I know, but I was lonely, and I felt bad that you had to come to this ball by yourself, when it was me that suggested that you attend.”

“And this.” She indicated between them both. “What was this?”

Ada’s eyes softened, “Everything or nothing. I was going to use the ball as a way of showing how much you mean to me. I’ve come to realise that over the past year, that my feelings for you have grown beyond that of friendship. It was only when we were trapped in my family painting that I realised the true extent of how much I had fallen for you.” Ada admitted softly. “However, I may have got caught up in the moment and got slightly carried away.”

“That is an understatement, Ada. You know if you wanted to tell me how you felt, you didn’t need to resort to such mysterious circumstances. A simple talk in your office would have sufficed.” Hecate said with her arms crossed. “However, I will admit that you are a wonderful dancer.”

Ada’s smile widened causing her to duck her head in embarrassment. “I haven’t danced a waltz in years, but seeing you standing there alone. You were so beautiful, and I couldn’t resist.”

It was Hecate’s turn to blush at Ada’s statement. “Do you mean it?”

Ada looked up at Hecate her eyes filled with confusion. “Hecate?”

“Everything you just told me; did you mean it?”

“Every word.” Ada said without hesitation.

Hecate unfolded her arms and took a step closer to Ada. “Then I guess it’s time for me to tell you, that I have been having the same feelings for you.”

Ada felt hope rise in her chest, “that’s why you panicked after we kissed wasn’t it?”

Hecate nodded, “I felt as though I had betrayed you, even though we weren’t in a relationship.”

“And do you?” Ada asked, “Do you want to be in a relationship with me?”

“I would be honoured to be in a relationship with you, Ada.” Hecate whispered leaning down sealing her answer with a kiss.

Ada gave Hecate a beaming smile, “As much as I wanted us to come to this ball, I think it’s time we took our leave.”

“Are you feeling alright?” Hecate asked seeing Ada’s face grow paler in the candlelight.

“I’m fine, but I think your potions are beginning to wear off.”

Hecate frowned, trying not to flinch at the coldness of Ada’s skin. “Perhaps next time you will take my advice and stay in bed until you are better.”

Ada allowed Hecate to guide her from the corridor leading them back to the ball, but rather than rejoining their guests, the headed towards the exit. When they had stepped outside, Hecate transferred them back to Cackles, disregarding his Greatness rule, he may have ordered them not to use magic during the ball he didn’t state about outside.

They materialised a few moments later in Ada’s room, and Hecate helped Ada over towards the bed. Ada sat down on the soft mattress as she watched Hecate reach up to remove the mask from her face and placed it on the bedside table, accidentally knocking over one of the empty potion bottles causing it to shatter against the stone floor.

“Great.” Hecate muttered under breath, waving her hand causing the shards to disappear.

“At least it was empty.”

Hecate sighed and wordlessly handed the Headmistress the last remaining potion. She would need to brew more first thing in the morning. The idea of sleep had never seemed to great, and she wanted nothing more than to be out of her dress. She watched as Ada drank the potion, her face grimacing at the taste, and took the bottle from her hands returning it to the table.

“I’ll let you get changed, and make sure you get some rest, Ada.” Hecate ordered looking over at Ada daring her to argue.

“Stay.”

The simple plea left Hecate torn. She wanted nothing more than to stay with Ada; to continue what they had started in that corridor, but she didn’t want to worsen the Headmistress condition further.

“Ada, are you sure?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t.”

Hecate nodded, finally starting to give herself the happiness she had been denying herself for years by hiding her true feelings for Ada.

“Very well. Let me just go and get changed. I will be back momentarily.”

Ada watched her disappear in a mass of blue particles, before standing up and walking over to the mirror on the wall, and pulled it aside, revealing a hidden compartment behind, which nestled a small wooden box. Taking it out, she opened it to reveal a series of twenty small vials. She only had a limited supply and once they were gone, she didn’t know how much control she would be able to sustain without them. She had been careful, but with each passing day she felt her control slipping, and it filled her with a sense of dread. With a heavy heart, she picked up the one on top, pulling out the wooden stopper and quickly drank the contents. She felt the effects immediately feeling her body relax, with a small sigh of relief. She hated deceiving Hecate, and her colleagues, but it was for the best.

Closing the box, she placed it back in the wall and retuned the mirror back to its rightful position. Satisfied her secret was still safe for now, she quickly got changed into her nightclothes, and climbed into bed just as Hecate reappeared now dressed in her long black silk nightgown.

Ada smiled, and moved over giving Hecate enough space to lie down next to her. It was then she noticed that her deputy still had her rose clasp still in her hair.

“You may want to remove that.”

Hecate looked perplexed at what Ada was referring to.

“Your hair clasp.”

Hecate reached up, feeling the cool silver of the clasp, and tried to unclip it, feeling it pull on her hair. Inwardly cursing for opting to wear such an insufferable hair accessory, she finally found the catch, smiling in victory that was soon replaced with a hiss of pain feeling the silver cut into her finger.

“Are you alright?” Ada asked sitting up in worry.

Hecate didn’t answer, but quickly pulled the clasp free, and looked at her hand seeing blood begin to seep from the small wound.

“Typical.” She said bringing her finger to her mouth and tried to get the bleeding to stop.

Ada opened the top drawer of the bedside cabinet and pulled out one of her handkerchiefs and handed it to Hecate, who wound it around her finger, and applied pressure.

“Not the way I had planned to end the evening.” Hecate sighed sitting down next to Ada on the bed.

“Quite.” Ada muttered reaching up to remove the rest of the clips from Hecate’s hair allowing it to flow free down her back.

She began to run her fingers through Hecate’s hair untangling the mass of curls with the utmost care causing Hecate to let out a small moan as Ada started to gently massage her scalp.

“That’s nice.”

“You should wear your hair down more often, Hecate.”

“It would be impractical especially when working with potions on a daily basis.”

Ada hummed, “I suppose. Has the bleeding stopped?”

Hecate unwound the white handkerchief, noticing that the bleeding had indeed stopped much to her relief.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Ada whispered against Hecate’s ear feeling the other with give an involuntary shiver. “I hate seeing you hurt, even if it is only a small cut.”

Hecate felt warmth spread through her at Ada’s words. It was nice to have someone care about her well-being. She turned and slipped under the covers of Ada’s bed letting the smaller witch put out the lights. The silver light of the moon shined through the window, encasing the room in a semi-lit darkness.

Ada turned lying on her side, staring over at Hecate, seeing her body encased in a gentle glow from the moon making her look ethereal.

“I’m truly sorry about my actions earlier, Hecate.”

Hecate turned so she was facing Ada and gave her a reassuring smile, “I know. Just inform me next time if you plan on seducing me.”

“I promise.” Ada smiled placing a soft kiss to her temple. “Just rest.” she whispered holding her tightly in her arms, never wanting to let her go.

Hecate gave a yawn feeling her body finally succumbing to exhaustion.  
  
“I think that’s got to be one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you.” She murmured feeling safe and content in Ada’s arms.  
  
“I love you too, my dear heart.” She whispered hearing her breaths even out causing her to look down to see she had already fallen asleep.  
  
Ada felt the gentle rise and fall of Hecate’s chest, seeing her eyelids fluttering softly as sh dreams. She gently traced Hecate’s neck feeling the beat of her pulse under her fingertips. The steady rhythm was a sweet song to her ears. She could still smell the faint smell of roses. The scent was almost intoxicating. She was thankful she had taken the potion when she had, otherwise she didn’t want to think about what may have happened in the heat of the moment. 

While it was true that she was sick, it wasn’t caused by the flu as Hecate had originally diagnosed, but rather from denying herself what she craved most. The shadow inside of her wanted it more than anything, and it would do anything to get what it desired to feed its hunger. The potions helped control the urges, but it was proving more difficult each day to resist temptation.

Ada cursed Agatha with each passing day for what she had done to her. Gone was her normal life. Her sister had enjoyed seeing her in pain, hoping that her plan would have succeeded and she would be in charge of the school. But like always, Agatha didn’t take into account her own sheer will power or that Hecate’s magic was more powerful than what Agatha realised.

She had wanted to tell Hecate about the recent change in her, but she didn’t want her deputy’s pity, or to be viewed as a danger to the school or the girls. However, she knew she would need to tell Hecate her secret sooner rather than later. If they were going to be in a relationship, it wouldn’t take Hecate long to know something was amiss with her. She thought she had been caught with her outburst a few days ago, flinching whenever Hecate touched her. Ada saw the hurt in Hecate’s eyes, but she couldn’t tell Hecate the real reason as to why she couldn’t be around her. No matter how much the darkness in her wanted to claim Hecate as her own, she couldn’t bear the thought of putting the witch who had come to mean so much to her through the same curse that she now had to bear. No matter how much she loved Hecate and wanted her to be always be by her side, she was willing to let her go when the time came, even though it would leave her to a lifetime of misery and heartache.

‘ _She’s defenceless, now is your chance._ ’ The cold voice whispered into the back of her mind.

Ada ignored it, she vowed to never harm Hecate and she intended to keep that promise. However, the darkness in her seemed to have other ideas. She was currently in control, but with each day that passed she felt her control slipping whenever she was around Hecate. The urge to taste her blood was strong, to feast on such sweet nectar made her mouth water in anticipation. Just a taste would be all she needed. It would be the first step in making Hecate immortal joining her forever as one of the shadows in the night for all of eternity.

 


	16. "I don't want to cause a panic."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimity informs Ada and Hecate that Eudora is missing leading to a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16: "I don't want to cause a panic."
> 
> A tie in to my one shot: 'A Precious Gift' which can be found on my profile. 
> 
> Events in this chapter occur two days prior to events in Chapter 10 "Ada is she..."

* * *

“I don’t want to cause a panic, but Eudora is missing.”  
   
Hecate and Ada stood up fear coursing through their veins while they stared at a panic-stricken Miss Drill standing in the staff room doorway.  
   
“Missing? What do you mean missing?” Ada asked trying to keep her voice level sneaking a side glance towards Hecate whose posture had become rigid, and her eyes were ablaze with anger.  
   
“You were supposed to be watching her Miss Drill!” accused Hecate trying not to show how much she was inwardly panicking at the thought of Eudora being lost somewhere in the castle and its grounds.  
   
“My back was turned for a minute, and when I turned back around she was gone.”  
   
“A child does not just disappear,” hissed Hecate.  
   
“Magical ones do,” Ada added softly.  
   
Hecate turned to Ada her eyes softening, “are you saying she could have transferred?”  
   
Ada nodded, “it’s possible.”  
   
“But she is only five years old, Ada.”  
   
“Yes, but children can be very perceptive when they want to be. She has seen you do it countless times, and with her magical powers growing, it could have happened at any time.”  
   
Hecate thought over Ada’s words knowing it could be highly possible. “accidental magic?” she whispered seeing Ada’s nod in affirmation. While accidental magic was not unheard of, she had never heard of a child being able to transfer at such a young age.  
   
“We can look into it later, but first we need to find Eudora that is our priority.” Ada declared trying to think rationally. “The question is where do we start looking?”  
   
Hecate frowned. Cackle’s was a large castle with a lot of ground to cover. Eudora could be anywhere.  
   
“We could try a locator spell?”  
   
“I’ve tried, Miss Cackle, but it didn’t seem to work, it was as almost as if she was no longer on the castle grounds,” Dimity said, keeping her attention Ada, not wishing to see Hecate’s reaction at hearing that small piece of information.  
   
“You had better hope she is still within the castle grounds, Miss Drill. If anything happens to her I’m holding you personally responsible.”  
   
Ada reached out and placed her hand on Hecate’s arm in giving a gentle squeeze in reassurance. “She’ll be fine, we’ll find her.”  
   
“What if we can’t, Ada?”  
   
If the situation weren’t so serious Ada would have found Hecate’s over protectiveness endearing, but she knew her wife’s fears were well-founded. While it was unlikely that Eudora’s magic was strong enough to transfer her from the safe confines of the castle, there was still a high possibility that anything could happen to her.  
   
“I’m sure her magic isn’t that powerful Hecate, at least not yet, we just need to know where to start looking,” Ada said looking over at Dimity. “Now, where precisely were you when Eudora disappeared?”  
   
“We were in the gardens. Eudora wanted to see HB’s roses, but we never reached our destination.”  
   
“Then the garden’s is our first port of call. Dimity inform Miss Gullet, Miss Bat and Mr Rowan Webb of the situation. I want everyone on the lookout for Eudora.”  
   
“Right away Miss Cackle,” Dimity said running from the staff room to carry out her task.  
   
Ada turned back Hecate, “You and I will check the gardens and see if we can find any clues that may help us. We’ll find her.” Ada said placing a hand on her wife’s arm. “trust me.”  
   
“You know I do, I just worry…”  
   
Ada smiled in understanding, “and you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t. Let us go to the gardens and with any luck hopefully, she will still be there.”  
   
Hecate truly hoped Ada was indeed tight. It was times like these that she was thankful for her wife’s optimism which made her feel more at ease If only slightly as the two of them transferred to the gardens. When they materialised, the first thing they both noticed was that the surrounding area was silent except for the gentle ruffle of the laves from the autumn wind.  
   
“We should split up, Hecate. I’ll take the far side near the castle and you check the other side, we’ll meet back here in fifteen minutes.”  
   
Hecate nodded and began to walk towards where the greenhouses were located hoping at least to find some answers to Eudora’s whereabouts.  
   
“Eudora. If you’re here please answer me.” Hecate called trying to stop her voice from cracking.  
   
“Mamma.”  
   
Hecate ran to the sound of the frightened voice to see Eudora standing at the archway that would lead to Hollow wood, but it was then the Potion’s Mistress realised that they weren’t alone.  
   
“Ah, Hecate we were just about to come to the castle to find you.”  
   
“Eudora, come here sweetheart,” Hecate spoke softly with a reassuring smile as her adopted daughter ran towards her.  
   
“I never thought I would see the day where Hecate Hardbroom shows compassion. My dear sister has turned you soft.”  
   
Hecate ignored Agatha’s taunts and kept her eye on Eudora who was now standing in front of her with a look of fear. “I’m going to transfer you to mum’s location, okay.”  
   
“I don’t like it.”  
   
Hecate kneeled and pulled Eudora to her chest feeling small arms wrap tightly around her neck. “I know, but I need you to be brave this time. It will be over before you know it, alright.”  
   
“Okay.”  
   
“Good girl,” Hecate said feeling the arms release her neck allowing her to stand to her feet. Giving Eudora one last smile, she flicked her wrist watching as Eudora disappeared with a sigh of relief as she turned to face Agatha.  
   
“Why are you here, Agatha?”  
   
“Do I need a reason to visit my sister and her new little family?”  
   
Hecate crossed her arms over her chest, knowing that Agatha didn’t appear without having an ulterior motive. It wasn’t the first time that she was claiming to visit Ada only for her to carry out one of her many schemes.  
   
“Your visits always end in some form of drama which usually ends in you demeaning Ada in some shape or form. Now, I want the real reason as to why you are here.”  
   
Agatha’s smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of defeat. “I can’t believe I am admitting this but I need Ada’s help and have come to give you a warning.”  
   
Hecate’s eyes narrowed not letting down her guard just yet, weary that her sister-in-law was trying to lead her into a false sense of security.  
   
“And what pray tell is this warning?”  
   
“I’ve heard whispers. There is a coven who knows about Eudora, Hecate and they plan to use her power to overthrow the Magic Council and eradicate the witches code. Without the code, there will be no law that all witches are bound to which will lead to uncontrolled chaos. As of now, the world we live in is at risk of being destroyed and your daughter will be the catalyst.”  
   
“If what you say is true, why do you need Ada’s help?”  
   
“Because together we can defeat them and Eudora and our world will be safe.”  
   
“And why should I believe you?”  
   
“Because as much as I have a rivalry with my sister, and try to take her school on occasion, she is still my sister and my family. But if this coven succeeds then there will be no school left, Hecate.” Agatha explained. “As much as I disagree with certain aspects of the code mostly due to selfish reasons part of me knows it is fundamental to prevent magical chaos.”  
   
Hecate thought over Agatha’s words, while she still didn’t fully trust her intentions she wold let Ada decide if her sister warranted her help. But knowing Ada she already had a feeling she knew what Ada’s answer would be on the matter.  
   
“Very well, I’ll take you to the castle to speak with Ada,” Hecate said seeing Agatha perk up at her answer. “However, I’m only doing this because of Eudora. It will be Ada’s decision if she chooses to help you.”  
   
“And if Ada does decide to help me?” Agatha challenged.  
   
“Then I will stand by Ada’s decision. But if you deceive us in any way I will not be so forgiving.”  
   
“I understand Hecate. I promise I have no other vendetta.”  
   
“You had better not, Agatha Cackle.”

 


	17. Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ada receives a call from Dimity detailing a gruesome murder, she soon discovers that they may have a copycat killer on their hands. However, with the arrival of new pathologist Doctor Hecate Hardbroom, Ada wonders if she can truly trust her after the events that occurred fifteen years prior...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment of my Detective and Pathologist Hackle AU where Ada and Hecate first meet over a crime scene. 
> 
> **** Major and graphic descriptions of violence****
> 
> Prompt 17: Copycat

* * *

The full moon cast an eerie glow through the thick ancient dark woods as Ada fled down the barely lit path. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest while the sound of dead leaves crunched underneath her feet as she ran. She ignored the trees and brush that scratched her face and limbs as she navigated the dense forest, her heart thumping wildly. She moved as fast as her legs would carry her, having no sense of direction as she ran for her life.

Eventually, the forest thinned. Ada saw the clearing beyond the trees and turned in that direction, shoving branches out of her way. The light grew brighter, when she suddenly found herself falling having tripped over something hard. Dazed and confused, Ada scrambled to her feet sending leave scattering her eyes finally landing on what had caused her fall. The feeling of fear and confusion flowed through her as she spied the outline of a body. Ada felt bile rise in her throat as she looked down into the lifeless eyes of Amanda Honeydew that were staring up at the night sky; a look of sheer terror frozen on her face. This couldn’t be real, she thought desperately to herself as she backed away from the young woman’s corpse. She had saved the young woman from him, yet here she was staring down at her dead, mutilated body.

The sound of a twig snapping to her left, caused her to jump as a dark shadow emerged from the forest. A glint of silver caught her eye, as the dark mass approached closer. Ada suddenly found herself unable to move. She looked down to see branches wrap themselves around her ankles holding her in place.

Reaching down, she frantically clawed and pulled on the branches trying to get herself free only to find them start to tighten. It was then she realised that she was trapped. She tried to contain her panic as the footsteps grew nearer. The light faded as the mass loomed over her, consuming her in darkness. Ada looked up feeling her heart stop, as the darkness dissipated revealing the one person who had tormented her very existence for the past fifteen years. Those cold and menacing eyes stared into her own with cruel intent. Ada felt the icy feel of death loom closer, as the man circled her, waiting to make his move. She closed her eyes trying to block out the haunting melody that echoed around her. He was taunting her, much like he had done with the rest of his victims before killing them.

“So small, so weak and at my mercy.” He hissed, forcibly pulling her hair, causing her head to snap back exposing her throat.

Ada cried out in pain, feeling the sharp, cold blade pressed against her skin.

“This is the way that it was always meant to be.” He whispered into her ear. “I promised I would come back for you, Ada. And I always keep my promises.”

With one quick swipe of the blade across her vulnerable throat _she felt_ the blade slice open her flesh. A warm feeling flowed down her throat realising it was blood. Her own blood. She started to hyperventilate, suddenly finding it harder to breathe as blood filled her windpipe and lungs, quickly suffocating her.

Ada felt her body forcibly pushed forward, and the forest floor rushing up to meet her. She lay paralysed choking on her own blood.  In a matter of seconds, her vision began to fade. Her blue eyes, becoming devoid of life as they stared up at her killer.

“I warned you, Ada and this time not even you will be able to stop me.”  He said kneeling down next to her with a sinister smile. “Keep up your guard, and look after your precious heart.”

She tried to scream sending blood spurting out of her mouth when she saw the knife now poised above her.

“With your blood alone, you pay the price. If I cannot bend heaven, then I will raise hell.” He vowed swiftly bringing the knife down towards her heart.

Ada awoke with a start, breathing heavily. She quickly turned on the light to find herself in her own bedroom, in her own bed. She felt sweat pouring down her, while reaching up to touch her neck feeling smooth, uncut skin beneath her fingers. Looking at the clock, she noticed it had just gone past three in the morning.

She breathed deeply, running her fingers through her now soaked hair trying to get her frantic heart back into its normal rhythm. Ever since she had solved the case of the _‘Evil Eye’_ killer fifteen years’ prior, the nightmares still seemed to haunt her even to this day. She was only a young Detective Sergeant at the time, trying to find her footing in the police force, when she got the call about the first murder. The woman was only in her early 20s, and the murder was nothing like she had ever seen. The sheer brutality of her wounds had left Ada sick to the stomach. They had no trace or DNA evidence to go on, except from a letter addressed to the police and a tarot card that was placed on the victim’s body. They were left at a standstill, as their body count continued to rise. Each murder was worse than the last as their killer continued to taunt them. She had failed to save six of the victims. It was only sheer luck that they had found a partial fingerprint on the tarot card found on the last victim that matched James Rafferty. She still remembered the shock she had felt when she realised it was one of their own who was responsible. It made sense, he was a mortician who could easily manipulate the evidence without them knowing to cover his tracks. They had found their killer, but it seemed he had also found his last victim. They were against the clock as they tried to find all the information they could about Rafferty; parents dead, no siblings. Ada didn’t know what to make of the background on their killer at the time. On the one hand the information could have been falsified, or it could indeed be true. She was stuck at a crossroads, unsure of which path she should choose. She had taken the gamble after already losing six innocent lives she couldn’t lose another because of her uncertainty. That evening they had arrived at the derelict shipping dock that was previously owned by Rafferty’s late father. As soon as Ada entered the building she saw dried blood on the concrete floor; following the trail to one of the side rooms. She had prayed that the armed response unit was in position as she walked into the room, to see Rafferty standing next to his victim whose terrified eyes, bore into Ada’s own pleading for her to help.

Ada shivered as she recalled how Rafferty had turned to face her with a look of sheer delight on his face. She had tried to negotiate, his smile turning deadly as he rushed towards her, is knife raised. She stood her ground, trying to let her fear show, when a single gunshot echoed around the walls.  
   
She remembered how Rafferty stumbled and fell, his shoulder bleeding from the single gunshot wound. Ada looked down at him, kicking the knife from his hand. His pain filled laughter caused her to look at him in disgust as she ran to the young woman freeing her from her torment.  
   
Her room was silent as she felt silent tears escape her eyes, remembering how the young woman had clung to her, her whole body wracked with sobs, while Ada whispered words of comfort shielding her from the world.  
   
Even to this day she could still hear the heavy footsteps of armed officers surrounding the area guarding Rafferty. She had watched the proceedings with satisfaction, as he was arrested, no longer able to hurt anyone else. Their eyes met briefly before he was taken away, while his parting words etched deeply into her soul. _“I’ll be back, Ada. Mark my words, I’ll be back and I’ll be coming for you.”_

Ada shivered, pulling the duvet tighter around her. She had finally caught him after eight months, but instead of being elated, she felt disappointment that she never caught him sooner. If she had, then those women would still be alive. There was no denying that the case had taken its toll in her, making her question if she could do this job. It was only when she had visited Amanda Honeydew in hospital, that she realised they had saved one life through this whole ordeal and that was more than worth it.

The sound of her phone vibrating on the bedside cabinet caused her to come out of her thoughts as she reached out for her mobile noticing her hands were shaking as she checked the caller ID, seeing Dimity’s name flashing on the screen.

Trying to dispel her nightmare, she took a deep breath and answered the call.

“DI Cackle.”

_“Ada, sorry to disturb you but we’ve just received a call from Tansy Farm. A body has been discovered badly mutilated and the tongue removed.”_

Ada sat rigid, unable to comprehend what Dimity had just told her. It had to be a coincidence. Rafferty was still in prison, she made sure of that herself, yet his words continued to taunt her.

_“Ada, are you still there?”_

“Yes, I’m still here. Do you know if the victim is male or female?” Ada asked throwing back the covers, getting out of bed as she searched for clean clothes.

_“Female from the 999 call. I’m heading over there now.”_

“Good, make sure the press doesn’t catch any details of this until we know more Dimity. The last thing we need is to cause mass panic. I’ll be there as quickly as I can.”

 _“Understood.”_ Ada heard Dimity reply before ending the call.

A train of bad thoughts entered her mind as she grabbed the first blouse and pair of trousers she found in her wardrobe and quickly got dressed. It felt like Myrtle Widget’s murder all over again. She had to get to the crime scene, to see for herself if her fears that had haunted her for the past fifteen years were now becoming reality. She prayed to whoever was listening that it wouldn’t be the case. Perhaps she was looking far too much in to it. Then why did her gut instinct tell her that Rafferty seemed to have kept his promise. Ada tried not to dwell on it as she made her way to the bathroom, while tucking her blouse into her trousers.

Reaching for the light she switched it on and headed over to the sink, turning on the cold water. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and tried not to flinch at seeing the haunted and exhausted eyes staring back at her. She looked much older than her forty-three years. Even she could no longer deny that the job had taken its toll on her. Ada tore her eyes away from the mirror and quickly washed her face and ran a comb through her cropped brown hair trying to make it somewhat presentable. Not having time to judge her final appearance, she sprinted back into her bedroom, and grabbed her keys and phone and all but ran out of the house locking the door behind her and ran to her car.

Turning the key in the ignition she reversed out of her driveway and started the fifteen-minute journey towards the crime scene. The roads were silent, as she sped down the dark motorway disregarding the speed limit. She was secretly glad that her DC wasn’t in the car with her. The last thing she needed was a lecture on health and safety and the highway code. There was no denying Lavinia Gullet a fine Detective Constable even though Ada did find her personality a bit eccentric at times if not overbearing.

Seeing the sign for Tansy Farm, she followed the road around, taking her off the motorway and down a narrow deserted lane. Ada reduced her speed, and drove up the road, her hands tightening on the steering wheel. She kept her attention focused on the road in front of her, trying not to look into the surrounding pitch black fields. She was being ridiculous, but the nightmare had shaken her more than she cared to admit.

It was only when she saw the familiar flash of blue lights that she released a breath she didn’t know that she was holding. Stopping her car, next to Dimity’s she turned off the engine and got out, showing her badge to the police constable that was on duty. She felt a chill go through her, as she entered the crime scene noticing that the crime officers were already on the scene.

“What do we know?” Ada asked the constable who led her to where the body was located.

“Not a lot, Ma’am. Female victim, whose body was discovered by Mr Greengage who was carrying out his nightly rounds.”

“Mr Greengage?”

“A farmer by trade, and owns the surrounding land.”

“Has he been interviewed?” Ada queried as the constable led them through a small patch of forest causing her to stop in her tracks.

The constable stopped and turned to look at Ada, “Are you alright, Ma’am, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I’m fine.” Ada lied as she followed after the constable hearing raised voices up ahead one of which she recognised as Dimity’s.

As she got closer, she saw Dimity arguing with another woman who was towing over her sergeant with her arms crossed, refusing to back down from their standoff.

“Who is that?”

“Our new pathologist. A stickler for rules and procedures, she hasn’t let any of us get near the body.

“I see.” Ada muttered as she inspected the other woman more closely. The pathologist appeared to be tall and quite thin with an air of superiority about her. Her flawless ivory skin reflected in the artificial light, highlighting her high cheek bones, while her black hair was wrapped up in a tight bun on top of her head. Ada couldn’t help but be mesmerised by her, she really was quite beautiful.

“I think you had best break them up Ma’am otherwise we may have two more dead bodies here tonight.”

Ada blinked coming out of her trance and walked over to the two women.

Dimity heard her approach, and looked at with a sense of relief. “Finally, perhaps you can talk some sense into our _new pathologist_ she won’t let us view the body.”

“I’ve told you Sergeant Drill, that I will not have officers contaminating my crime scene. Perhaps it’s time you actually followed protocol, then you may catch your perpetrators more quickly.”

Dimity was about to argue back, when Ada held up her hand. “Dimity, that’s enough! I want you to interview Mr Greengage to see if he saw or heard anything before finding the body.”

“But, Ada...”

“Now Sergeant Drill! That’s an order!”

Dimity shot one last look to the pathologist, before walking off to find their witness. Ada watched as she disappeared into the darkness before turning to the woman next to her finding her deep brown eyes staring back into her own.

“I apologise for Dimity’s behaviour; it was uncalled for.”

“No harm done, though you may want to remind your colleagues about the correct procedure when arriving at a crime scene.”

Ada tried not to bristle at her condescending tone, but instead gave her a false smile. “Duly noted. Though I don’t believe we have been introduced.”

“Doctor Hecate Hardbroom, your new pathologist, and by your colleagues look of relief at your arrival, you must be Inspector Ada Cackle.” Hecate said reaching out to shake Ada’s hand. “Your reputation speaks for itself. My predecessor, spoke very highly of you.”

Ada’s smile turned more genuine as she thought of their old pathologist, Gwen Bat. She had been a pillar of strength during the more difficult times in Ada’s life. When she was announcing that she was retiring, Ada had felt empty. Gwen had been Rafferty’s colleague, and when Ada had told her he was responsible for the killings it left the other woman in a state of shock. Ever since that day, the two of them had grown close, forming a bond that seemed to be unbreakable. The fact that Gwen had hired Hecate to be her replacement told her that Gwen must hold the young woman in high regard. She wouldn’t give her job to just anybody.

“How do you know, Gwen?” Ada asked curiously, realising she was still holding onto Hecate’s hand. She quickly let go, inwardly cursing herself for losing focus. 

Hecate bowed her head in order to hide the smile that wanted to break free at Ada’s reaction to a simple handshake.  “Gwen was my tutor, she basically taught me everything I know.”

“I see.” Ada started wondering if the other woman was lying. “She never mentioned you.”

“Why would she?” Hecate asked lifting her head; her brown eyes narrowing wondering what Ada was implying.

“No reason.” Ada replied keeping a mental note to ask Gwen later about how much she knew about Hecate Hardbroom. “So, what do we have?” Ada asked putting on the white overalls that Hecate handed to her.

“Female, late twenties, throat cut with no signs of sexual assault.” Hecate said watching Ada slip on the overalls trying to read the smaller woman that Gwen had spoken so highly of. She had seen a photo of a much younger Ada on Gwen’s desk, and not much had seemed to have changed, other than her brown hair appeared to be shorter and more straight framing her face. Hecate’s eyes travelled lower, taking in the white silk blouse, the top three buttons were undone, making her wonder If Ada had done it on purpose. She felt herself blush when Ada bent down, giving Hecate a perfect view of what lay underneath the soft fabric.

Hecate didn’t know how long she had been staring, when Ada zipped up the overalls and was once again looking into her eyes.

“Is everything alright?”

Hecate ducked her head, trying to hide the blush she could feel rising on her cheeks.

“Everything’s fine. Shall we?” she said holding up the tape for Ada to enter.

Ada followed after Hecate seeing the crime officers taking photographs of the scene while Hecate kneeled down next to their victim. “There are no visible signs of a struggle, which leads me to believe she was either drugged or knocked unconscious when she was murdered.” Hecate said reaching into her bag and bringing out a small metal device.

The inspector kept her eye on Hecate’s every move as she jabbed the metal rod into the victim’s liver.

“Liver temperature is 34.7oC which estimates the time of death between midnight and two am. No sign of rigor mortis, indicating that the body is still fresh.” Hecate said, placing the device down next to her, as she examined the rest of the body, taking the victim’s wrist gently in her hands. “There’s signs of ligature marks on each wrist. It looks like our victim was bound.”

“Do you know what with?” Ada asked looking at Hecate.

“Her skin is red and badly burned I would say our killer used rope, perhaps during her initial abduction. There is also bruising on her face and arms, whoever did this wanted to show our victim how powerful he was.” Hecate replied, her hands brushing the victim’s clothes, when she noticed something ticked inside the victim’s jean pocket. Hecate’s eyes narrowed as she pulled the object free, realising it was a card of sorts and flipped it over.

At seeing the card, Ada’s face paled, her insides screaming hoping Hecate wouldn’t tell her what she had dreaded from the moment she received Dimity’s call.

“What is it?”

“It appears to be a tarot card.” Hecate said looking up at Ada noticing how pale she had become at her answer.

“Let me see that.” Ada ordered ignoring Hecate’s look of confusion and concern.

“You’ll need to wear gloves; I would rather your fingerprints weren’t all over my evidence.”

Ada reached down and pulled two blue latex gloves from the cardboard box next to Hecate and quickly put them on.

“Satisfied?” Ada snapped as she took the card from Hecate’s outstretched hand. Turning it over, she felt her heart stop at seeing the picture of a naked woman dancing above the earth holding a staff in each hand, surrounded by a green wreath, being watched by various creatures. She had come across it before to know that her worst fears were indeed coming true.

“I take it you’ve seen this before?” Hecate asked frowning when she received no reply from Ada. She had no idea why their killer would leave a Tarot card showing ‘The World’ on their victim. There was a bigger meaning behind all of this and she knew Ada held the answers. “DI Cackle, are you even listening to me?” she said losing patience at being ignored.

Ada couldn’t find a way to answer her, so she merely nodded her head, her mind already going into overdrive. It couldn’t be the same killer.  It had to be a copycat, that was until she remembered the date. Today would be the anniversary of Rafferty’s first murder victim, yet that didn’t explain why the killer had waited fifteen years to make their move and carry out a similar M.O.

“I want this body given a thorough examination. If you find anything, and I mean anything you contact me directly understood?”

“I take my job seriously Inspector Cackle, if I find anything during my post mortem examination you’ll be the first to know. Though it would be beneficial to know exactly what it is that I’m looking for.”

Ada handed back the card to Hecate who took it without question. “If I’m right, when you check the inside of her mouth you’ll find her tongue removed and red rose petals lodged in her throat. The killer having placing them there after our victim was murdered. Tell me, was our victim wearing a ring on their middle finger?”

Hecate narrowed her eyes and checked both of the victim’s hands noticing a ring marking standing out against the darkened, purple bruises surrounding the victim’s fingers, but there appeared to be no ring in sight. “There seems to be some sort of ring marking. Our victim may have taken her ring off…

“Or her killer took it as a memento.” Ada cut her off daring her to argue.

Hecate felt herself losing patience at Ada’s cryptic answers. It was clearly obvious that the other woman knew more than what she was telling her and it infuriated her to no end. “There is also that theory.” Hecate admitted through clenched teeth, “but it seems you have already made up your mind on the matter. If you know something, I need to know.”

“And you will Doctor Hardbroom.” Ada snapped leaving the crime scene to remove her overalls and latex gloves. “But until that time comes I need you to do your job without compromising the facts or your judgement. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a witness to question.” She turned and walked away from the pathologist handing her gloves and overalls to one of the crime officers on the scene.

With each step Ada took she felt her guilt eat away at her for having snapped at the other woman. After all it wasn’t her fault that she was in the dark about the original case, and was just trying to do her job. She decided she would apologise later, she still had a case to solve and a serial killer to catch.

Hecate watched as Ada walked away without so much as a backwards glance in her general direction. She didn’t know what to make of the DI’s behaviour in regards to both the body and the tarot card. The haunted look in Ada’s eyes spoke volumes when she looked over the card. She had no idea what it meant, but it seemed Ada did and she was determined to find out what the DI was hiding from her. Gwen hadn’t disclosed much about Ada’s previous cases and she didn’t have the audacity to ask for information. Though now having met the smaller woman she regretted her decision of hiding her curiosity. Shaking her head, she placed the tarot card in an evidence bag when she saw a speck of white peeking out from underneath the victims back. Hecate’s eyes narrowed as she placed the evidence back containing the card in her black bag, then called over one of the crime officers to help her turn the body onto her side.

Pulling the sheet of paper free, she respectfully manoeuvred their victim back in her original position, then turned her attention to the new evidence she held in her hands. Hecate turned the paper over to see Ada’s name written on the front in a messy scrawl. Hecate looked into the distance just making out the smaller shadow of Ada in the darkness. She debated whether to go over and inform her of the latest piece of evidence, but decided against it. Instead she looked back at the offending piece of paper her curiosity getting the better of her. Unfolding the letter, she read over the contents, now understanding how Ada seemed to know so much information about their murder victim. It was a message, one with the sole purpose of taunting Ada.

_Ada,_

_If you are reading this, then you have found the gift I have bestowed upon you. I did warn you I would return and this time you won’t be able to stop me._

_The rules have changed, Ada. Everything you thought you one knew, you haven’t even begun to touch the surface._

_I predict that out time of meeting will soon come and I take pleasure in watching the life leave your eyes, much like when I had the pleasure of meeting your lovely partner all those years ago. It must hurt to know that you were too late to save her. But I promise you’ll be reunited with her soon. However, until that time comes I will have to get pleasure and enjoyment in watching others suffer because of your actions  
_

_Enjoy the time you have left Ada. I’ll be in touch._

_Sincerely,_

_Mauvais Oeil._

 

Hecate felt sick as she re-read over the letter noticing the hand drawn picture of a red cat eye next to the killer’s signature. She inwardly sighed realising that this case went far deeper than Ada’s hunches. She had solved the same case years ago but now it seemed their killer planned to make her relive every moment all over again. She needed more information about the original case. It had turned personal and she could only imagine the impact it would have on the DI when she found out. Hecate grabbed another evidence bag and placed the letter inside. She would need to inform Ada, but decided to wait until she got the results back from trace hoping they may at least find a fingerprint, but she wouldn’t hold her breath. Their killer seemed to know what they were doing. If it was indeed a killer linked to Ada’s past now out for revenge, then the DI’s troubles were only just beginning.

 


	18. "She's gone, Ada."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is ever really gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 10 _'"Ada is she?"_ with references to events that occurred in chapter 16, _"I don't want to cause a panic."_
> 
> ****Ref to Major character death!****
> 
> Prompt 18: "She's gone [insert name]

* * *

“She’s gone, Ada.”

Dimity kneeled next to the heartbroken Headmistress, feeling her own tears prickling in her eyes as she stared at Hecate’s unmoving body.

"It's all my fault."

“It’s not your fault, Ada…”

“I wasn’t quick enough to save her,” Ada whispered as she looked the sports teacher in the eyes. “And as a result, it cost Hecate her life.”

“She wouldn’t want you to blame yourself. You aren’t responsible for this, the only person to blame is Agatha.”

“Yet I agreed to help Agatha and fell for her excuses yet again. If I hadn’t, Hecate would still be alive. She always did warn me that if I showed Agatha kindness she would take advantage and she was right. She was always right.”

Dimity didn’t know what words of comfort she could give the witch next to her. She had never seen Ada like this before in all her time at teaching at Cackle’s. It was as if all the light that had always been present in the Headmistress’ persona had extinguished the same time Hecate’s life had ended.

“Hecate always trusted you, Ada. Even when she thought your ideas seemed unusual she would always trust your judgment on the matter and this time was no different.”

“That doesn’t make it any easier, Dimity.” Ada focused her attention back on Hecate trying to hide the fresh set of tears that started to fill her eyes once more.

“Dimity reached out and wrapped a comforting arm around Ada’s shoulders feeling her shoulders shake with sobs.  

“Ada we’re going to have to move her body.” Dimity had to hold back her tears at the thought but proper arrangements had to be made and Eudora needed Ada. She had already lost one mother today and Dimity wasn’t going to let her lose another. 

“No, not yet. Please not yet.” Ada pleaded tightening her hold on her wife’s body.

Dimity was at a loss of what to do or say. It was a sad day for everyone. While she and the Potion’s Mistress never saw eye to eye on certain matters, she considered Hecate a dear friend and valued colleague.

“Ada, you’re going to have to let her go,” Dimity tried to coax the heartbroken witch to let go of Hecate's body. 

“She didn’t deserve this, Dimity.”

“I know, but she will be well looked after, but you have to let her go. Eudora needs you, Ada.”

“And if I don’t?” Ada challenged.

“Then I’m sorry I have to do this,” Dimity whispered in apology. “By Poppy, yar, and Brisbane steep, send this witch to slumbers deep.”

Ada turned to Dimity betrayal in her eyes, as she felt the spell pass over her causing her body to relax and become sluggish. She felt her vision start to blur while clinging desperately to Hecate’s body. Fighting to keep her eyes open, she felt her grip on her wife weaken as her body started to slump forward. With her last remaining strength, she could just make out Hecate’s peaceful face through her darkening vision, before everything went dark.

***

Ada was swimming in darkness. She had lost her; it was all her fault that she couldn't save her. She found the darkness comforting as it encased her like a blanket, protecting her from the harsh reality of what was waiting for her when she woke up. A world without Hecate. On some rational level, Ada knew she would have died at some point, but it was too soon. 

“If you had a second chance would you take it?” A disembodied voice echoed softly.

Ada looked around the darkness for the unknown voice but could see no one.

“Hello?” she called, hearing her voice echo around her, but there was no answer. Then again she didn’t expect there to be. She probably just imagined it.

“I wouldn't doubt yourself just yet, Ada Cackle.”

Ada stood to her feet on alert as a second, harsher voice joined the first.

“Who are you?” Ada demanded.

“We go by many names, but you may call us Moirai.”

Ada turned around to see three white lights start to come closer through the darkness. All of this was impossible. They were just a myth, nothing more. She must be going mad, none of this could be real.

“I can assure you we are quite real.” The third voice told her in amusement.

“Then why don’t you show yourself!?” she challenged.

The sound of benevolent laughter was his only reply. “We have no form, but perhaps you would believe what we have to say, by someone you trust.”

Ada took a step back as the three lights merged creating a single ball of light before it changed into the human form of a woman with all too familiar piercing brown eyes, and a smile she had only ever seen directed at herself and Eudora.

“Hecate?”

She gave Ada a sad smile and shook her head. “No, I’m afraid her time has come to an end.”

“Then who are you?”

“I told you, we have many names.” The entity using Hecate’s voice replied. “But that’s not the reason why we have come.”

Ada narrowed her eyes wondering what it was this thing wanted. “Then why are you here?”

“We are here to give you a second chance.”

“What? This isn’t real. This full conversation isn’t real and  _you_  certainly are not real.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Ada.” she reached out and grasped her hand in her own.

Ada tried to pull her hand away, only to feel the Hecate’s look-a-like grasp tighten.

“Believe what you will. When you wake up, you won’t remember this conversation. But let me ask you this, If you had the opportunity to save the woman you love, would you take it?”

“In a heartbeat,” Ada said without hesitation. “But there is always a catch.”

“You are quite right. The only catch is, that if you change one event that has already occurred, you will set in motion a new set of events that could cost you more than what you have already lost.”

“But there is a chance to save her?”

“Yes, there is. But there is no guarantee that you will succeed.”

“Why are you allowing this?”

“Because you have suffered enough heartache at the hands of your sister. It’s time you enjoyed the time with Hecate and your daughter. Your time together was cut short far too soon.”

Ada didn’t know what to do. She could take the chance and try to save Hecate a second time, or she could fail and risk losing her all over again.

“Are you positive there is a chance of saving her?”

“Of course, we wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise. You have the chance to save the woman you love, Ada. Isn’t that what you want?”

“More than anything.”

“Then you have told us all we need to know.” Hecate smiled at her. “You have one chance, Ada. Fail this time and you’ve lost her for good.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Hecate’s voice started to grow fainter, as she started to disappear.

“Hecate!” 

“One more chance, Ada. Use it wisely.”

***

Ada’s eyes snapped open, seeing the sun’s rays shining around the room, causing her to blink a few times as her eyes adjusted to the bright light. She felt her body lying on a soft bed, trying to clear her mind wondering where she was and how long had passed. The full reality of the situation began to fill her, and the image of Hecate’s dead lifeless body continued to haunt her thoughts. She had hoped it was all a bad dream. She didn’t know how she would live a life without seeing the face of the woman who had meant everything to her. She thought of Eudora, and it caused her heart to ache. Dimity was right, she had to be there for their daughter, she made a promise to Hecate, and she intended to keep that promise.

Trying to sit up, she felt a sharp pain pass through her body wondering what else Dimity had done to her. Feeling tears of pain and frustration sting her eyes, she tried to move her head but had no energy to do so. She hadn’t felt this weak since she came down with a bad cause of the flu two days ago. 

A tight grip in her hand caused her to look down to see a woman’s hand clasped in her own. Following her arm, her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw who it was sitting fast asleep in the bed next to her.

It couldn’t be real, but the warm hand of the woman’s in her own told Ada otherwise. She manoeuvred her head, trying not to wince as he watched her chest rising and falling softly in sleep. Ada was beyond confused at what she was witnessing. She needed answers.

Tracing the back of her hand with her thumb caused the woman beside him to stir. As her eyes opened and found Ada’s own, she quickly sat up and looked down at her.

“Ada, how are you feeling?” Hecate asked her softly, checking her over for any sign of pain.

“How are you alive?”

The simple question caused her eyes to fill with worry. “What do you remember?”

“You died. I held you in my arms as you died and I couldn’t save you.”

Before Hecate could inquire further, Ada’s room door burst open and Eudora ran into the room followed by an apologetic Miss Drill.

“Eudora, remember what we said about running.” Hecate reprimanded her daughter who had jumped on the bed beside them.

“Sorry HB, Miss Cackle, but she wanted to show you her drawing.”

Ada gave an encouraging smile, “That’s quite alright, Dimity. Is that drawing for me?” she asked seeing the parchment in Eudora’s possession.

“Yes, I drew it to make you feel better.” Eudora smiled handing her drawing to her mum.

Ada felt her heart quickening as she took the drawing from her daughter’s hands, seeing herself, Hecate and Eudora in what she could only describe as a square and circle embrace, with two black circles with triangles for ears next to them on the floor. “Is this Pendle and Morgana?”

“Yes, do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful dear.” Ada felt a lump in her throat having received the same drawing the first time around. 

Hecate heard the break in Ada’s voice as she continued to stare at the drawing wondering what was going through her wife’s mind. Her comment earlier had still shaken her, but she was determined to find out what Ada exactly meant. 

“Eudora, why don’t you go to the kitchens with Miss Drill and ask Miss Tapiocah for some lunch. Your mother and I need to discuss some school matters.” 

“Okay, Mamma.” She said happily jumping off the bed and started to run to Miss Drill.

“Eudora…”

“I know mamma, no running.”

Hecate smiled and waited until Eudora and Miss Drill had left before addressing the situation that seemed to be troubling Ada.

“What did you mean earlier, when you said I died?”

Ada continued to stare at the drawing unable to look at Hecate, afraid that she would disappear. “Exactly that. You were killed, stabbed by Agatha who had coated the blade with white fire after we saved Eudora.”

Hecate frowned in concern and confusion, “But Ada we haven’t heard from Agatha in over a year. Why would she return?”

“She came to the school and told you she had information about a coven who had planned to use Eudora’s magic to overthrow the Magic Council. You tried to warn me that it was just another one of Agatha’s schemes, but I didn’t listen, wishing to give my sister the benefit of the doubt yet again as Eudora’s life was on the line.” Ada finally looked up at Hecate, “you willingly agreed, though I could see the doubt in your eyes. You didn’t trust Agatha, and you had every right not to. My foolishness nearly cost Eudora her life, if you hadn’t brewed the antidote, I dread to think what would have happened. Yet, I couldn’t save you.” Ada whispered. “You died in my arms and there was nothing I could do. I couldn’t save you.”

Hecate pulled Ada into her arms, feeling her wives arms cling to her tightly as her body shook in anguish. She was at a loss and didn’t know what to say. To Hecate, it sounded like a fever-induced dream from the flu, but the loss and pain she saw in Ada’s eyes told her that she was telling the truth. No spark or happiness was radiating from her wife which frightened her more than she dared to admit. It told her all she needed to know. This wasn’t the same Ada she had spoken to this morning.

“Please tell me you believe me, Hecate? I’m not crazy.” Ada said pulling back to look up at Hecate almost pleading. “I can’t explain what happened, all I know is that what I experienced was real.”

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I believe you, Ada.”

“You do? You aren’t just saying that, are you?”

“No, it may sound strange but you’re not the same Ada I spoke with this morning. Even though you were ill, there was still that spark in your eyes, but now it’s gone.”

“What do you mean?” Ada inquired willing her to elaborate.

“You seem so broken, and I don’t know what to do to fix it.”

“You’re here, that’s more than enough,” Ada whispered glad she was given this chance. “One more chance.” She muttered under her breath.

Hecate frowned, “I have a feeling I’m missing something important. What do you mean by ‘one more chance’?”

“Do you believe in fate?”

Hecate was taken aback by her question wondering where she was going with this, “I believe that events happen for a reason based on one’s actions. Why do you ask?”

“I think I was sent back to this point in time to ensure that what lies ahead doesn’t come to pass.”

“Ada…”

“How else can you explain it, Hecate? There is no other explanation that I can think of as to why I was sent here. I remember Eudora gave me this drawing, and the day after tomorrow you ask Miss Drill to look after Eudora and she goes missing. We search for her, only for you to find her speaking with Agatha who shows up on the school grounds. Everything goes downhill from there. Eudora is given an unknown potion that begins to slowly kill her and drains her of her magic. You save her only for you to end up dead, and Agatha once again on the loose.”

Hecate’s head was starting to spin with what Ada was saying. It was a ludicrous theory, yet at the same time, it made sense, much to her dismay.

“So, you want to what? Prevent events you’ve experienced from happening in the hopes of a better outcome?”

“Yes.”

Hecate sighed seeing Ada’s reasoning behind doing something so irrational but at the same time, there was also huge risks involved. “If you change events, Ada, you could also put other events that didn’t occur into motion…”

“I’m fully aware that my actions could have repercussions, but if it means your survival, I’m more than willing to take that risk. I can’t lose you again Hecate. This time, I’ll make sure you and Eudora both come out of this ordeal alive. You have my word.”

 


	19. "I resign."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Series 3 Episode 8: The Cackle Run. 
> 
> Prompt 19: "I resign."

* * *

Ada re-entered her office hoping she hadn't made a fundamental mistake of putting Indigo Moon in Mildred's care. She could still see the tears shining in Hecate’s eyes and the devastation on her face at her decision. Before she could explain her actions, Hecate was already gone. She had to find her and make this right. She owed Hecate that much she could only imagine what Hecate must have thought that when she had chosen Mildred's opinion over Hecate’s concerns.  
   
The question was where to start looking for her deputy she could be anywhere in the castle. Feeling waves of despair wash over her she closed her eyes hoping this was just a nightmare she would soon wake up from.  
   
The potions lab was out of the question, and she doubted Hecate would be in her rooms. If she wanted to disappear she wouldn't remain in the school which left the castle grounds or more importantly the gardens. Opening her eyes, she transferred to the entrance of the gardens and hurried along the gravel path seeing the line figure sitting on the same bench she had found herself one year prior in her birthday.  
   
"Oh Hecate," she thought sadly seeing the potions mistress' head in her hands as her body shook with silent sobs.  
   
Ada approached with caution not wishing to startle Hecate afraid she would disappear yet again.  
   
Silently sitting on the bench, she waited for Hecate to acknowledge her presence knowing that her deputy needed to let everything she had been bottling up for the last thirty years finally break free. Ada felt her heart pound with ferocity, knowing that she was the catalyst, the reason why Hecate had unraveled, sobbing into her hands, the dam which has remained impervious for thirty years has now cracked and this was the result, Ada feared that she had been a final and strategic strike.  
   
It broke her heart to know that she had lived with the guilt of Indigo's fate. She had tried to reassure Hecate that it wasn't her fault, but she still blamed herself, even confining herself to the grounds. The years passed and Ada saw that Hecate was slowly moving on with her help, but then his greatness brought a wishing star to the school. As soon as Hecate saw the prize he had chosen she saw the glazed look in Hecate’s deep brown eyes no doubt flashing back to that fatal day in her childhood. Then she had hired Julie Hubble against Hecate’s warnings causing a chain reaction that led to a similar situation that Hecate herself had found herself in. She blamed herself for causing Hecate’s old wounds to reopen.  
   
"Was there something else you wanted, Headmistress?"  
   
Ada winced at hearing the formal title pass from Hecate’s lips.  
   
"I came to apologise, Hecate and to explain my actions in regards to Indigo."  
   
Hecate turned and looked at Ada ready to tell her that she didn't want to hear the name Indigo ever again when the words die in her throat at seeing Ada's pink dress and face covered in soot.  
   
"What happened??"  
   
Ada looked at her in confusion then looked down seeing her dress covered in dust.  
   
"Indigo Moon crashed down my chimney."  
   
Hecate frowned and her tear-stained eyes filled with worry.  
   
"Are you alright?"  
   
"I'm perfectly fine, Hecate. It's you I'm worried about."  
   
Hecate scoffed, “You say that...” her voice trailed off, grasping her pocket watch necklace as if it were a lifeline.  
   
Ada swallowed, part of her deserved a verbal barb. Her hand finally rested upon Hecate’s knee, her thumb made small circles against the soft material of her black dress, “Please Hecate...p-please know that I had my reasons,” she swallowed thickly, her heart broke at the visible hurt that reflected deep in Hecate’s eyes. She raised her hand, indicating for Hecate to listen, “Believe me, I’m not doing this to hurt you in any way...but you know, of all the years we’ve worked together, I’m not like my mother or other headmistresses… my methods can be unconventional even unorthodox but I gave Mildred a chance and look at her!”  
   
“You also have Agatha, your blood countless chances. I warned you about Mildred, about Marigold...you did not listen to my concerns and now we have In... her. We. Have. Her!”  
   
Ada felt tears fill her eyes knowing Hecate’s words rang true.  
   
"I thought by giving her a chance she could prove herself that she is capable of handling her magic. She used her magic to save Ethel Hallow during the Cackle Run. That has to count for something. Cackles is all about striving forward. We nurture and teach girls to control their magic. I'm giving Indigo the chance to do just that Hecate." Ada whispered. "I've entrusted her to Mildred's care. She will sit a magic proficiency exam if she fails then I'll take full responsibility if anything happens."  
   
"Yes because we both know Mildred Hubble is capable of staying out of trouble," Hecate said bitterly.  
   
“A majority of the time, Mildred has been in trouble due to the ongoing feud with Ethel.”  
   
"That is no excuse, Ada. The girls head is in the clouds. She wants to do what is right without thinking about the consequences. We have the code for a reason.”  
   
"The code isn't always right. A witch makes things go her own way, isn't that what you always tell the girls?"  
   
Hecate opened and closed her mouth not knowing how to reply.  
   
"Mildred did what she thought was right. She brought back your childhood friend in the hope that it would set you free from this confinement you seem to think you deserve."  
   
Hecate turned her attention to the rose garden, noticing that some of the roses were beginning to whither. She had neglected to attend to them after his greatness arrived on the scene at the start of term. The rose garden had been Ada's idea to keep her occupied when her thoughts became too much. She would come out to find some sense of peace where Ada would join her on occasion. Over the years it had become their private area where they could hide away from the rest of the world even if it was only for a few hours.  
   
She jumped at feeling the gentle touch of Ada's warm hand reach out and grasped her hand in her own.  
   
"Tell me what’s on your mind, Hecate?"  
   
"I can't do this anymore, Ada. Not while Indigo Moon is at this school. I cannot teach a girl knowing I was responsible for granting her magic."  
   
Ada felt her heart stop, "What are you saying, Hecate?"  
   
Hecate turned to look Ada in sadness. "That I've come to a decision. I resign.”  
   
With those two words, Ada felt her world collapse around her. 

 


	20. "Well, this doesn't look good."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With three people dead from an unknown nerve agent, Ada and Hecate's investigation takes a turn when a lead scientist becomes the latest victim. With Ada following her own lines of enquiry, Hecate's examination on the scientist leads to a dangerous discovery that could put her life in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment of my Detective and Pathologist Hackle AU. 
> 
> ** Descriptions of nerve agent exposure & Implied/Referenced character death**
> 
> Prompt 20: "Well, this doesn't look good."

* * *

“Well, this doesn’t look good,” Hecate muttered staring at the object on the monitor next to her. 

They had been investigating the deaths of three victims who appeared to have been killed with an unknown lethal nerve toxin. She had performed the examinations herself despite Ada’s worries that she was putting her life at risk. She didn’t trust anyone else to carry out the post-mortems, and she was determined to find any evidence to help catch their unknown assailant. The leads had led Ada to a pharmaceutical company where it turned out that Professor Dukes had created a nerve agent known as KS79. However, before Ada could question the professor further, she had received the phone call that the professor’s body had been found in her house. She didn’t appear to have been killed by the toxin that killed the other victims, but she couldn’t take the risk. 

It was only when she had started to carry out her initial examination that she had spotted the small bottle with a clear liquid lodged in the Professors throat. From the camera’s image, it didn’t appear to be broken, but appearances could be deceiving. She had heard her phone buzz on the desk behind her, knowing that it would be Ada. If her partner knew that there was a chance she could be exposed to the chemical agent, she wouldn’t hesitate to come to her aid. The truth of the matter was that she didn’t want the detective anywhere near the mortuary for her safety. It was only after the sixth missed call that she decided to answer her phone, putting it on loudspeaker.

_“I’ve been calling you. I’ve left voicemails – where are you?”_

Hecate closed her eyes at hearing the worry in Ada’s voice for not answering her calls.

“I’m at the lab examining Professor Dukes,” Hecate replied trying to act that everything was fine. 

_“And what have you found?”_

“For now, not much, I was just about to start. Have you found any more information?”

_“We are at the pharmaceutical company where Professor Duke’s worked. We found a USB drive in a safe in her office. She conducted safety trials on five servicemen who were exposed to various quantities of the nerve agent KS79. Some were hospitalised, others allowed to go home a few days later. All of them experienced respiratory problems.”_

Hecate turned to look at the Professors body on the metal table. “Asthma? Possibly.” 

_“There is that possibility” Ada agreed. “Though all of them bar two, died an early, complicated, often very painful death. However, it seems the man who’s still alive from these trials, is the same man in the CCTV footage that followed Professor Dukes home.”_

“I’m assuming you have a name?” 

_“Yes, Arthur Simpson. He seems to be the last survivor of an experiment that was initially denied and then covered up.”_

“Ada, when you found the USB in the safe was there anything else? Any small circular cases?” 

The line went silent, hearing Ada converse with Dimity in the background. 

_“Yes, there was in fact though I didn’t check if there was anything in it.”_

“Ada, listen to me very carefully,  _do not open_  that case. You need to evacuate the building and get a hazard team down there as quickly as possible. Professor Dukes may have kept samples of the nerve toxin she was working on in her safe.”

_“Hecate…”_

“Ada it may be nothing, but we can’t take the risk,” Hecate warned.

 _“What made you ask about the small case?”_  Ada demanded. 

Hecate could already picture Ada pacing up and down, a nervous habit when she tried to put pieces of a puzzle together in her head.   

“Would you believe me if I told you it was an educated guess?” 

_“Hecate, please… you’re starting to scare me.”_

“When at Professor Dukes home I found a small case on the wooden table, that would be able to store a small sample bottle. However, the case was empty.”

_“So, Arthur could have taken the sample with him, after killing Dukes?”_

Hecate closed her eyes wishing it were the case, but it seemed luck wasn’t on her side.

“Ada, Arthur doesn’t have the sample. The sample never left Professor Dukes possession.” 

_“How can you be sure?”_

Her eyes snapped open, as she looked back at the screen, staring at the small vial that could kill her within a matter of minutes.

“Because I’m looking at it right now.” 

As soon as the statement had passed her lips, Hecate could hear Ada shouting at Dimity to get a hazard team to the lab hearing the faint tremble in her voice as she uttered her name.

 _“Is the bottle still intact?”_  Ada asked frantically. 

“Yes, it appears to be.” 

_“Good, then I want you to get out of there.”_

“Ada…”

_“Hecate would you listen to me! Three people have already died from this nerve agent, with two in critical condition. Please, just get out of there.”_

“I may be able to remove it and put a sample into the spectrometer.”

_“Don’t you dare, attempt it, Hecate. I’m not letting you put your life at risk.”_

“Ada, if I manage to get a sample, we may have a way to save two lives. That little girl and her mother may have a chance. We need to find out exactly what chemicals are in this nerve agent. If we know what we are dealing with, we have a higher chance to reverse the effects.”

The line went silent, wondering if Ada was still there, or if she had been cut off. 

_“I’m not letting you put your life at risk. I can’t lose you, Hecate.”_

Hecate felt her eyes water at the simple statement, causing her to blink a few times to stop her tears from falling.

“You won’t, but I need you to promise me that you will stay away, Ada.” 

_“If you think I’m letting you stay there alone, you can think again. The hazard team are on their way. Dimity and I will be there in ten minutes.”_

Hecate walked over flicking the switch to turn of the ventilation, then locked the automatic door to stop Ada from entering when she arrived. Ada would be furious, but she was doing it for her own good.

_“Hecate, are you still there?”_

“I’m here, I’m going to begin to try and remove the vial, but I need you to be silent for a few moments,” Hecate said, picking up the metal tongs, and inserting them down the Professors throat while keeping her eyes on the screen. 

She carefully gripped the bottle with the tongs and slowly removed it and placed it in the tray next to her breathing a sigh of relief when she noticed that it was indeed still intact. 

“I’ve managed to remove the vial and thankfully it’s still in one piece.” 

_“Thank goodness.”_

Hecate placed down the metal tongs and carefully carried the small tray over to the spectrometer and set it down on the table. She began to unscrew the small red lid, trying to stop her hands from shaking. Picking up the pipette, she carefully withdrew a small sample, transferring it over to a small empty bottle and quickly sealed it closed, then placed it in the machine. She had just begun the process when she heard a banging on the lab door. Looking up towards the class, she saw Dimity staring back at her, brown eyes filled with worry. 

“Did you manage to get a sample, HB?” 

“I did, but you shouldn’t be here.” 

Dimity was about to reply, when Ada came to stand next to her, her face furious. 

“Ada…”

“Open the door Hecate.” 

Hecate shook her head in regret, “you know I can’t do that, Ada.”

“How long until we know what’s in this nerve agent?” Dimity questioned staring at the machine that held the answers they needed.

“Twenty minutes. Thirty at most.” 

Dimity shared a look with Ada, it didn’t seem long, but those twenty minutes could prove vital for Hecate’s survival. 

“Once you get those results you unlock that door and get out of there, that’s an order.” 

Hecate gave a faint smile, “you’re in my domain Ada, I give the orders.” 

Ada huffed in annoyance, “why do you have to be so stubborn?” 

Hecate raised her eyebrows in amusement, “I’m not being stubborn, I…” 

“Hecate, what’s wrong,” Ada demanded as she watched the other woman place her right hand to her chest. 

“Oh, goddesses.” 

“Hecate, answer me!”

“I can feel it. Ada, I can feel the nerve agent.” 

Ada felt her world begin to collapse around her. No, this couldn’t be happening. She refused to let it happen. 

“But you’re wearing a respirator,” Dimity exclaimed hearing Hecate begin to cough. 

“Dimity call an ambulance. We need to get her out of there.” 

“No… I can still… I can still do this.” Hecate said through ragged breaths, finding it harder to breathe with each second that passed.

“We need an ambulance urgently at the Lyell Centre.” 

Hecate ignored the rest of Dimity’s conversation as the printer begin to whirl behind her. She just needed to hold on for a few more minutes. She thought desperately as she began to groan in pain feeling a tightness across her chest. 

“How is this happening?” Hecate muttered gasping for breath, trying to get oxygen into her lungs. 

Dimity walked back over to Ada, watching helplessly that there was nothing they could do. 

“The ambulance is on its way.” 

“They’ll never get here in time,” Ada muttered faintly aware of the silent tears running down her face. “We need to get her out of there. Hecate you need to open the door, now!” 

“You both have to get out. No one can come in here.” 

“How did the toxin get into her system? She’s wearing a hazmat suit for goodness sake.” Ada cried in frustration.

Dimity looked around the room, noticing the canisters on Hecate’s mask. “It’s the canister from the respirator.” 

“What do you mean?” Ada asked confused. 

“That’s what Professor Dukes created, KS79, a nerve agent that can infiltrate these charcoal filters.” 

The truth of Dimity’s words began to sink in when Ada saw Hecate collapse to the floor. 

“Hecate, Hecate answer me.” Ada slammed her hand against the glass. 

“Ada….” Hecate gasped. “I can’t breathe.” 

“Ambulance is a few minutes away,” Dimity said her eyes tracking the ambulance on her mobile map. 

“Hecate, listen to me, the ambulance is nearly here. You need to hold on for me, alright. We’re going…” Ada’s voice cracked as Hecate’s gasps grew heavier. “We’re going to get you out of there.”

Hecate heard the results begin to print and crawled over to the spectrometer, hearing Ada’s voice calling out to her. Her vision began to blur, as she pushed herself to her knees and reached up for the piece of paper that held the results she needed. She blinked a few times, trying to focus on the results, that revealed the unknown compound;  _‘Cyanogen Chloride’_.

“The ambulance is outside.” 

Hecate ignored Dimity’s statement and gripped the paper tighter in her hand. She tried to stand to her feet using the chair for support to haul herself up off the floor.  

“Hecate…”

“Sodium Thiosulfate,” Hecate uttered breathlessly looking up at Ada. “You can save them.” 

“We can save them, and I can save you too.” 

Hecate smiled sadly at Ada’s optimism. “I’m afraid it may be already too late for me.”

“NO! You’re going to make it, and that little girl is going to know the woman who risked her life to save her.” Ada vowed through her tears. She refused to believe this was their last goodbye. She wouldn’t allow it. 

“And she will, but not from me,” Hecate whispered feeling her remaining strength beginning fade. “I love you, Ada, always remember that.” 

Ada placed her hand on the glass, her tears now falling heavy down her face as the paramedics rushed past her, just as Hecate’s body collapsed to the ground and lay still. 

“Hecate!” Ada screamed banging against the glass, seeing Hecate’s tired brown eyes staring into her own before slowly closing never to reopen. 

Ada turned to the paramedics, “Get me in there!”

“We need to find a way to open the automatic lock”

Dimity returned to see Ada arguing with the paramedics having heard the end of their conversation. Hecate had told her there was an override a few months ago and she was glad she had paid attention to what her friend had to say. 

“Let me past,” Dimity demanded stepping past two of the paramedics and over to the keypad on the wall and entered the code, hearing the door unlock. 

“You both need to vacate the area.” 

Ada tried to step forward only to be held back by Dimity. 

“Let them do their job, Ada,” Dimity whispered, then turned to the lead paramedic. “She’s been exposed to Cyanogen Chloride. Please save her.” 

The paramedic nodded, “we’ll try our best.”

The hazard team guided Dimity and Ada out of the office, with Ada glancing back to see the paramedics enter the room that would take them to Hecate. When they were outside, they were taken to be quarantined, Ada’s tears of sadness had now turned into tears of anger. 

“You knew the code to the door all along?” Ada accused turning to look at Dimity feeling a sense of betrayal. 

“Hecate told me about the override a few months ago.”

“Yet, you left her in there, when you had a way to get her out.” Ada snapped. 

Dimity stood tall not letting herself being intimated. “If I unlocked the door, we both would have been exposed to the nerve agent. Hecate knew what she was doing. She was trying to save the lives of a mother and her young daughter while protecting us; protecting  _you_.” 

“At the expense of her own life, Dimity,” Ada said in anger. “I had to watch, unable to help as she told me goodbye. Do you have any idea what it’s like to watch the woman you love slowly die in front of your eyes, knowing there is nothing you can do to help!”

“No, I don’t. But I had to watch my friend risk her life to save two people she doesn’t even know, and maybe countless others from being killed by this nerve agent. You aren’t the only one who cares about Hecate, Ada. I care about her too.”

Ada felt all anger leave her knowing that Dimity was right, but it didn’t make it any easier to know that she may not see Hecate again after today. 

“What if they can’t save her, Dimity? What if they’re too late?”

Dimity placed a comforting hand on Ada’s arm. “Don’t think about the ‘what if’s’ Ada. Hecate is strong, she’ll make it. She’s not ready to leave you just yet.”

“I hope you’re right, Dimity. I never even got the chance…” Ada whispered her hand brushing against the small box in her coat pocket. 

The Detective Inspector’s brown eyes widened, “you mean…”

Ada brought out the box form her coat pocket and handed it to Dimity, who carefully opened it to see a rose black diamond ring with a single black diamond flanked on either side by five natural white diamonds. To Dimity, it brought the beauty of flowers and diamonds together in an elegant ring that she didn't doubt that Hecate would love. 

“It’s beautiful, Ada,” Dimity said closing the box and handed it back to her boss. 

“I was going to ask her after we wrapped up this case, but now I may not get the chance to.” Ada slipped the ring back into her pocket, feeling it was the only connection she had of Hecate.

“You listen to me, Ada Cackle. Hecate is going to make it, you are going to ask her that big life-changing question and she is going to say yes and the two of you can live happily ever after.”

Ada wished she could share Dimity’s optimism. Anything could be happening in the lab, while they were quarantined. It was killing her not knowing the fate of the woman she loved. The sound of the hazmat team returning brought Ada back to the present. She saw the radiation checkers in their hands knowing it would be a waste of time. She and Dimity hadn’t been exposed to the nerve agent, Hecate had made sure of that, but if it allowed Ada to get to the hospital that much quicker the hazmat team could do whatever they needed to do.

“Is there any news on Doctor Hardbroom?” 

“The paramedics are still trying to get her stable.” The woman said running the radioactive device over Ada’s body to detect for any sign of the nerve agent.

“Is there still a chance she will survive?” Ada demanded. 

“We’re not too sure how much damage the nerve agent has done to her body, but remarkably she is still alive. That’s as much as I know, there is still a chance she may not make it. You need to be prepared for that outcome.” 

“But she’s still alive?” Ada repeated daring to hope that Hecate may still make it through this ordeal.

“Yes, she’s still alive.”

Ada closed her eyes in relief. They hadn’t been too late. 

“You’re clear.” The woman said making her way over to Dimity and carrying out the same procedure. 

“You’re also clear. You were both lucky. It seems Doctor Hardbroom’s quick thinking saved your lives.”

“She always is one step ahead of everyone, myself included,” Ada said fondly sometimes wondering if her partner had magical abilities with how quickly she could piece things together.

“Her reputation speaks for itself. Not many would have been willing to put their life at risk to save people they don’t know.”

“Doctor Hardbroom isn’t just anyone,” Dimity commented sharing a look with Ada.

“Yes, quite, I’ve contacted the hospital and they are administering the Sodium Thiosulfate to the patients at the hospital. They should make a full recovery.” 

At least there was some good news and that Hecate’s endeavours hadn’t been in vain. 

“Are we clear to go, I want to get to the hospital.” 

“Yes, but you won’t be allowed anywhere near her until she has the all-clear. DI Cackle” 

“I understand, but the sooner I know that she will be alright the better I’ll feel,” Ada said turning to look at Dimity. “Let’s go.”

The drive to the hospital seemed to take longer than Ada could remember. Her thoughts flashed back to the last time she was in a similar situation except last time she had been with Hecate. Ada had nearly lost her then as well if she hadn’t arrived at the lab on time to save her from her ex-partner Sam who wanted revenge against her. She had never forgiven herself for putting Hecate’s life in danger. The scar on Hecate’s neck was a constant reminder that she had come close to losing her. If she had found her just a few minutes later, then she would have been too late. She had hoped she wouldn’t find herself in such a position again, but It seemed fate had other ideas. 

Ada had sat by Hecate’s bedside waiting for her to wake up. It had been four days since she had collapsed in the lab and two days before they would allow Ada anywhere near her. The doctors had administered the antidote the same antidote that saved the young girl and her mother who had woken up two days ago and were due to be released today. Ada had hoped the same could have been said for Hecate, but she showed no signs of waking up. The doctors had reassured her that her body needed rest to recover from such a high dosage of Duke's nerve agent. She hoped Hecate woke up soon to ease her fears. Ada rubbed the back of her hand in soothing circles when she felt it; a faint squeeze in response causing her to sit up, seeing Hecate’s eyes begin to flutter.

“Hecate? Hecate open your eyes.” Ada encouraged reaching out to press the nurse call button. 

She looked down to see Hecate’s brown eyes staring up at her very much alive, before overcoming with panic as she reached up to try and pull the ventilator tube from her mouth. 

Ada quickly grabbed Hecate’s hand stopping her from giving her throat any more damage. “Hecate, you need to relax.” She prompted softly but Hecate continued to fight her. “Hecate, it’s Ada.” 

She saw Hecate’s body begin to relax and inwardly sighed in relief. “You’re safe. Just focus on my voice. Blink twice if you can understand me.” 

Hecate blinked twice just as the medical team rushed into the room. Ada felt hands on her arms pulling her back causing her hand to break free from Hecate’s. She stood back and watched as the nurse gently pull the tube from Hecate’s mouth followed by a loud series of coughs. 

“Is she alright?” 

“Don’t worry, it’s a normal reaction. Her vitals are stable, but she will need to stay in for a few days for observation.” The nurse said placing an oxygen mask over Hecate’s face. “I’ll bring some ice chips for her throat.”

“Will she make a full recovery?” Ada asked moving to retake Hecate’s hand seeing her eyes were once again closed. 

“There was some damage to the lining of her lungs, but nothing too serious. She was extremely lucky there were no further complications. Not many would have survived.” 

Ada brushed back a stray strand of hair that had fallen over Hecate’s face, with a relieved smile. 

“I’ll leave you both alone, call if you need anything.” 

“Thank you.” Ada glanced up at the nurse in gratitude then turned her attention back to Hecate. 

“I’ll be back to check in on her later before I finish my shift. She’s lucky to have you.” 

“I’m the lucky one.” 

Ada heard the door close leaving her and Hecate alone. 

“Am I forgiven then?” Hecate asked voice muffled by the mask covering her face. 

“Not by a long shot. What were you thinking, Hecate? You nearly died.” 

Hecate opened her eyes and removed the mask from her face. “You would have done the same, Ada.” 

Ada didn’t know what to say because Hecate was right, she would have done the same without a second thought. 

“Am I right?” 

Ada huffed in annoyance, “yes, you’re right, but it didn’t make watching you risk your life any easier.”

“I know because I have to watch you do it every day.” 

“Hecate?” Ada asked her brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Whenever you get a lead on a case, I’m left to wonder if this time I’m going to receive a call that the next body I’ll have to examine is yours or Dimity. It isn’t easy, but part of me knows it’s your job and I wouldn’t want you to change that for anyone. You help bring closure to victims’ families saving them from a life of emotional turmoil.”

“Which doesn’t always happen.”

“No, it doesn’t but there is a chance it can. Just like I thought there was a chance I could save the lives of that little girl and her mother.”

“You did, Hecate. You saved them. They woke up two days ago and are due to be released today. They’ve made a full recovery.” 

“I’m glad.” Hecate breathed, “I couldn’t just let them die, Ada. Not when I had that opportunity to save them.” 

“Shh, I know Hecate.” Ada soothed, “I just hated the thought that I was going to lose you.”

“You didn’t lose me,” Hecate reassured squeezing Ada’s hand comfortingly. “What about the USB you found in Professor Dukes safe? What will happen to it?”

“It’s still in evidence and will probably be locked away, why?” 

Hecate sighed, “Too many people have died because of this secret. The truth needs to be exposed, Ada.” 

“For the greater good.” Ada agreed knowing Hecate was right. People did deserve to know the truth to stop another incident like this one from occurring again. 

“Precisely, but I can sense there is something else on your mind.” 

Ada chuckled, “there is, but I had hoped the circumstances would have been different.” 

“Ada?”

The rest of Hecate’s words were cut off when there was a soft knock at the door causing the two women to turn in its general direction to see a small girl with her hair in pigtails, clutching a piece of paper to her chest. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but we wanted to thank you for what you did. If it hadn’t been for you, we wouldn’t be here.” 

“No thanks are necessary. I was only doing my job.” Hecate said feeling uncomfortable with the praise she felt she didn’t deserve.

The woman gave her a kind smile, “nevertheless, we thought you may like this.” 

Hecate and Ada watched as the young girl shyly walked over and handed the piece of paper that was clutched in her hands out to Hecate. 

Hecate took the piece of paper from the girl to see what she could only describe as the girl and her mother drawn in coloured pencil with the words ‘thank you’ written above in black pen. 

“I love it, thank you.” 

The girl beamed brightly, “I’m going to be a Doctor like you when I grow up and save people.”

“I’m sure you will be a wonderful, Doctor.”

Hecate’s eyes widened in surprise when the girl carefully hugged her. 

“Come along, Mildred. Doctor Hardbroom needs her rest.” 

Mildred’s arms left Hecate’s neck as she ran over to her mother and grabbed her hand. 

“We hope you feel better soon.” 

“Bye, Doctor Hardbroom.” Mildred waved smiling brightly as her mother led them from the room. 

“Goodbye, Mildred,” Hecate said softly looking down at the drawing in her lap. 

Ada coughed trying to hide her laugh at the adorable scene she had just witnessed. 

“What’s so funny, Ada?” 

“Nothing.” Ada stole a glance at Hecate a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. 

“If you breathe a word of what happened here to Dimity…”

“Your secret is safe with me, Doctor Hardbroom.” 

Hecate’s eyes narrowed, “Good, and you’re just jealous I got a drawing and you didn’t.” 

“Where are you going to put it?” Ada asked taking the drawing from Hecate and placed it on the bedside cabinet. 

“I was thinking of hanging it in my office, once the lab has been cleared.” 

“A lovely idea.” Ada agreed retaking her seat in the chair next to Hecate’s bed. 

“Now, you were going to tell me what’s on your mind?”

Ada’s smile disappeared and she felt herself become nervous. “It can wait. I would rather we discussed it at home.”

“It’s nothing serious I hope.” 

“No, well not in the sense that you are no doubt thinking. I was planning on discussing it with you well asking you after we wrapped up the investigation on Professor Dukes, but I never got the chance.”

“Well now is your chance. You can ask me now.” Hecate prompted trying to get her racing heart under control. 

“Here? It’s not the most ideal and…”

“Ada, it doesn’t matter. Just ask me.” Hecate said cutting off the Detective’s rambling. 

“I had all of this planned for weeks wanting to make it special, but I guess nothing ever does go to plan. Hecate from the moment I met you, we had our differences. I misjudged you and came to realise that not only were you a dedicated pathologist, you were also a kind-hearted and generous woman underneath that cold and hard exterior. You unknowingly saved me during our first case together. I was mourning over Sam, and then I lost Gabrielle, but you never left my side, even when my past came back to haunt me and put you in danger.”

“That wasn’t your fault.”

“I know that now, you like to remind me often enough.”

“Yes, and I plan to keep on reminding you, Ada. Now, you were saying.” 

“I never thought I would find happiness again, but you’ve brought me so much happiness that I wish to spend the rest of my life with you, Hecate Hardbroom.” Ada reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the small black velvet box. “This is why I wanted to wait.” She opened the box and showed Hecate the silver rose black diamond ring nestled inside. 

“Ada, it’s beautiful, and my answer is yes.” 

Ada laughed shaking her head, “I haven’t asked you yet.” 

“Then ask me.” 

“Hecate Hardbroom, will you marry me?”

Hecate gave Ada loving smile, “yes.” 

Ada took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger admiring how beautiful it looked on Hecate’s hand. 

“You truly like it?”  

“It’s perfect.” 

Ada tenderly caressed Hecate’s face before leaning down and placed her lips against Hecate’s in a tender kiss that held so much love and promise for the future. Moments passed when they broke apart and looked deep into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Hecate.” Ada declared feeling as though she was falling for the pathologist all over again. 

“I love you too, Ada.” 

 


	21. Love At First Sight 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mildred accidentally gives the teacher's a love potion, only two teacher's appear to be unaffected, is there a reason, or does magic really work in mysterious ways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version of series 2 episode 11: Love at first sight. 
> 
>  
> 
> ****Giving potions to teacher's without their consent****
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt 21: Love potion

* * *

Mildred, Maud and Enid watched helplessly as Miss Hardbroom spoke with Mr Rowan-Webb, waiting for her to fall under the love potion like Miss Mould. Mildred felt guilt flow through her. She had heard about the personality changing potion incident from Sybil, where Miss Hardbroom turned into Miss Softbroom. Now, not even seventy-two hours later she had fallen victim to another potion without her knowledge. The girls waited with baited breath for the potion to take effect. As the minutes passed, Enid and Maud looked at each other confused, as they watched Mr Rowan Webb walk away, while Miss Hardbroom turned her attention on them, her eyes narrowed. 

“You better have a good explanation for your behaviour.” Hecate said looking between the three friends waiting for a response. 

Mildred bit her lip, trying to think of an answer. 

“Well you see, what it was…” Maud, started only for Mildred to cut in. 

“I accidently gave all the teachers a love potion.” 

Hecate’s eyes widened, her jaw clenched in suppressed anger.

 _“What”_ Hecate hissed. 

“It was an accident Miss Hardbroom.” Enid quickly replied seeing Miss Hardbroom turn on her. We noticed Miss Bat and Mr Rowan Webb weren’t talking…”

“So you thought it would be a clever idea to give them a love potion?” 

Mildred lowered her head, “yes, only I tripped and the rest of the potion fell into your drinks this morning.” 

“I honestly despair for your future, MIldred Hubble. It would seem you have a habit of causing accidents, that could be avoided if you paid attention.” Hecate chided.  

“We’re really sorry, Miss Hardbroom.” 

Hecate inwardly sighed knowing the girls were only trying to help, but it seemed their good intentions had caused more harm than good. They had given Miss Bat a potion without her consent, and she couldn’t let such an act go unpunished. She tried not to cringe as their current situation brought back the memories of her time under the personality changing potion. She had felt mortified and exposed that she had shown that side of her without having a choice in the matter. When Ada had been informed she had tried to reassure Hecate that the students and the rest of the faculty still respected her after her little episode. She had been wary thinking Ada was just being kind, but the next day, life carried on as normal making her wonder if it had been Ada’s doing. 

She was just glad that Mildred and Pippa had managed to save Ada’s job. Hecate couldn’t imagine working at Cackles without Ada and she hoped she would never have to. She had wanted the rest of term to be a peaceful one for Ada, but it seemed fate had other ideas.

“Miss Cackle will need to be informed. I can’t allow this little mishap to go u _npunished_.” 

“Yes, Miss Hardbroom.” The three girl's replied wondering what their punishment would entail. 

Hecate transferred the three of them outside Miss Cackle’s office, hoping Ada would be firm in her punishment. She knew Ada could be too soft when it came to the girls, which meant it was often down to her to instill discipline otherwise the school would be in unordered chaos. 

“The three of you will wait here until you’re called.” Hecate ordered, before entering Ada’s office. As soon as she stepped inside, she saw the smaller woman, hunched over her desk, reading the latest copy of the Witching Times. 

“Apologies for disturbing you, Ada.”

The smaller witch looked up, a smile gracing her gentle features as she looked up at her deputy. She felt a tingling sensation overcome her, as her world seemed to go hazy causing her to remove her glasses, muttering a cleaning spell she replaced them back on her face, to see that her office and Hecate came into focus once again. 

“Ada, are you alright?”

“What? Oh yes, perfectly fine. Nothing that a small cleansing spell can't fix. Now, what is it you wished to speak to me about?”

“I have just discovered that Mildred Hubble and her friends have accidently given all the teacher’s a love potion.” 

“A love potion? Are you sure?” 

Hecate nodded, “It would seem that Mildred saw Miss Bat and Mr Rowan Webb’s current predicament and decided to help them reconnect.” 

“Oh dear.” Ada whispered. “That would explain…”

“So you experienced it too?” Hecate enquired softly. 

“Yes, just after you arrived.” Ada whispered. “Where is Mildred Hubble and her friends now?” 

Hecate waved her hand causing Ada’s door to open to reveal Mildred and her friends, each with a look of guilt on their faces. 

“Come in girls.” Ada commanded softly watching as the three friends shuffled into her office, while Hecate moved to stand beside her. 

“Now, what is this Miss Hardbroom tells me about giving the teacher’s a love potion?”

Mildred bit her lip suddenly wishing she could rewind everything that happened at breakfast. “It was an accident Miss Cackle, it was only meant for Miss Bat. We noticed she and Mr Rowan Webb didn’t seem to be talking, and we thought a love potion may help them. But i accidently tripped and the potion landed into the jug containing the slimeade that Miss Drill was holding. We thought the potion didn’t work, but Miss Mould started acting strangely when Mr Rowan Webb entered the classroom with the pumpkins we were meant to be carving.” 

“I see.” Ada said, sharing a look with Hecate. “Anything else?”

“We saw Miss Hardbroom in the corridor and tried to distract her when we saw Mr Rowan Webb appear in the entrance hall.”

“I do not consider having Enid Nightshade dancing around me and throwing her hands in the air a distraction, Mildred Hubble.” 

Ada ducked her head to hide her smile at the image of Hecate being ambushed by a frantic Enid Nightshade. 

“Indeed.” Ada muttered. 

“There is a way to reverse it isn’t there, Miss Cackle?” Maud asked hopeful that all of this could be sorted.

“Of course, however, we will need to gather all teacher’s together. It will prove much easier to reverse the effects.” 

“But Miss Cackle, even if we get all the teacher’s in one room, how will you manage to reverse it without looking? You could fall under the effects of the potion too.” Enid pointed out looking between the headmistress and Miss Hardbroom.

“Where there’s magic, there’s a way, Enid. Now, I need the three of you to try and gather all the teachers into the potion’s lab the sooner the better. Hopefully we can have this matter wrapped up by lunch.” 

“And do not think for one moment there will be no punishment for your actions.” 

“Yes, Miss Hardbroom.” 

“Very well, you may go. We will meet you in the potion’s laboratory.” Hecate watched the three girls rush from the office to complete their task. 

Once she was sure they were gone, she waved her hand closing Ada’s door and turned to look at the headmistress, needing to discuss what occurred a few moments prior.

“I know what you are going to ask, Hecate, and i’m not too sure i understand it myself.”

“I may have a theory, Ada, but i have never heard of such an incident occurring before under the influence of a love potion.”

“Nor I.” Ada said, studying Hecate, “You felt no effects of the potion when you spoke to Mr Rowan Webb?” 

“None.” Hecate confirmed. “It was only when I arrived here that I became light headed and the word seemed to blur out of existence.”

“Only to reappear a few moments later?”

Hecate nodded, as Ada rose to her feet and walked up the steps to the small balcony above her office. 

“You said you had a theory, what if it isn’t  just a theory?” Ada said, looking at the vast range of books in her bookcase. 

“Ada, there have been no such incidents to my recollection of what we experienced.”

Ada hummed, her fingers tracing over each of the book's spines. “Yes, but there have been a few fictional cases. Aha, here we are.” Ada said, pulling out the book she had been looking for and walked back down the steps to where Hecate was waiting. “I believe such a situation occurred here.” 

Hecate took the book from Ada’s outstretched hands, feeling a smile tug at the corner of her mouth as she read the title.

 _“A Touch Of Magic”_ Hecate muttered looking over at Ada who ducked her head in embarrassment. 

“Yes, I bought it after reading it was the top best seller in an article in _‘The Witching Times’_ and my curiosity got the better of me.”

Hecate had seen the spine of the book looked worn telling her Ada had read this book on more than one occasion. She had heard of the novel of course when speaking with Pippa, but she hadn’t been aware Ada had it in her possession. Although she had entered Ada’s office quite a few times to see her in her armchair in front of the warm fire, while Pendle sat on her lap as she read what appeared to be the same book for over a month. It had never taken Ada more than two days to finish a book, but she had just put it down to the smaller witch being busy with overseeing the school was safe after it’s collapse at the start of term and that the Founding Stone was recovered. But it seemed Ada just enjoyed reading this witching romance novel.

“And how does this novel share what we experienced?” Hecate asked, flicking through the pages of the book.

“Well, the premise is about a witch called Constance who works in an apothecary and slowly begins to fall in love with Imogen who is her colleague. However, when Imogen’s sister Araminta visits she becomes infatuated with Constance. She devises a plan to give her a love potion so she will fall in love with her. But after Constance has consumed the potion, it doesn’t work. She began to feel the effects before they wore off. The book goes on and explains that the reason is because she had already found her true love and her heart already belonged to Imogen. Constance’s magic had already created a bond and her magic was already interwoven to Imogen’s own magic creating a soul bond. Any attempt to try and break such a bond caused Constance’s magic to react, dispelling the love potion’s effects from her body leaving Araminta in a fit of rage.” 

“Then what happened?” Hecate prompted trying to hide her eagerness of how the story ended. 

“Araminta believed she loved constance, so much so that she planned to kill her. If Araminta couldn’t have her; no one could. Luckily, Imogen managed to stop her sister in time, and Araminta’s magic was confiscated and she was locked away, while Constance and Imogen lived happily ever after.” 

Hecate closed the book and handed it back to Ada. “Imogen’s sister wasn’t a twin was she?” 

Ada took the book and shook her head, “no, though i can understand why you asked, the story does seem to echo our own life together, with the exception that Agatha has never tried to give you a love potion.”

“A relief I can assure you.” Hecate admitted watching as Ada placed the book down on her desk. “This is all well and good, but Miss Bat may have fallen under the effects of Mildred’s potion and she has told us that she has waited for Mr Rowan-Webb for years to return to her.”

“I did have a theory about that too. If Mr Rowan-Webb and Miss Bat had a disagreement, then it may be plausible that Miss Bat’s magic may have unknowingly closed off the bond she had with Mr Rowan-Webb.” 

“That is plausible.” Hecate whispered. 

“Indeed.” Ada agreed. “I know it’s only a story, Hecate but do you think…” 

Hecate was about to reply, when Ada’s door was thrown open causing both witches to turn to see a breathless Enid Nightshade standing in the doorway. 

“Enid Nightshade, what is the meaning of this?” 

“I’m sorry Miss Hardbroom, Miss Cackle, but Maud and Mildred managed to gather the teacher’s in the potion’s lab, but I don't know how long they will be able to keep them there.”

“Then we had best put an end to this little mishap.” Ada reassured transferring the three of them outside the potions lab. 

When they reappeared they could hear the commotion behind the closed door causing Hecate and Ada to share a look of concern. 

"Perhaps we will be able to test that theory." Ada whispered so only Hecate would hear her. 

Hecate' eyes widened in uncertainty, not too thrilled about Ada's idea though she would be lying if part of her wasn't curious about the results. But it was risky, and she just hoped Ada knew what she was doing. She felt a light brush of Ada’s fingers against her hand in what was her signal of saying, ‘trust me.’ There wasn’t anyone who she trusted more, and she simply gave a small nod of her head in response. 

“Enid, if you could open the door please.” 

Enid placed her hand on the handle, took a deep breath and opened the door allowing Ada to enter followed closely by Hecate. Upon entering, Hecate looked around taking in the mess of her precious potion’s lab. Mr Rowan Webb was sitting behind the desk, seeming to admire himself in the mirror, while Dimity was trying to show off her sports talents, only for the bal to fly into her potion’s cabinet causing many of the bottles holding her potions’ ingredients to break. 

“Keep calm, Hecate.” 

“Keep… _calm_.” Hecate stressed looking over at Miss Mould, who was drawing frantically on her canvas, she seemed to be the only person who hadn’t torn her lab apart, until her eyes saw the discarded paint brushes in the murky water of the potion she had been working on. Her eyes twitched, and her hands clenched into fists. ‘How dare she ruin such a perfectly good potion.’ she could feel the anger boiling in the pit of her stomach, ready to explode at the art teacher, when Ada placed a gentle hand on her arm. 

“I understand your frustration, Hecate, but losing your temper won’t help.” Ada looked up at her in apology, seeing how much the disarray of her potion’s lab was affecting her. It had always been Hecate’s sacred place, so she could understand her deputy’s reaction. 

“Miss Cackle, you may want to do whatever it is you plan to do.” Mildred called as she and Maud ran over to stand behind the headmistress.

“Yes, I believe you are right.” Ada said stepping further into the classroom and looking around at each of her colleagues, waiting for the same lightheadedness she had felt with Hecate earlier in her office, but there was nothing. She turned to look back at Hecate giving her a beaming smile and raised her arms so the palms of her hands were raised in the air facing her colleagues. 

A few seconds passed as MIldred, Enid and Maud watched as Miss Drill and the other’s quickly left the potion lab trying to hide their embarrassment at having realised their situation, while Ada turned to Mildred and her friends. 

“The three of you may go, we will deal with your punishment after lunch.” 

“Yes, Miss Cackle.” The three girls choroused quickly leaving the classroom. 

“Well, that was certainly an eventful day. One I hope will not be repeated.” Hecate said, flicking her wrist as she watched in satisfaction as her lab became clean and immaculate once more. 

“Much better.” Hecate breathed a sigh of relief. “And it seems our theory was indeed correct, Ada.”

“Indeed.” Ada smiled warmly. “But then I always had a feeling ever since our first meeting, but I couldn't quite explain it. Something had been missing in my life, but when I met you…”

“It was like you had found that missing piece?”

Ada nodded, “I didn’t think much of it at the time, as we hardly knew each other. But the more time we spent together it got more difficult to ignore how much I had started to fall in love with you. It makes me sound like a sentimental old fool as Agatha used to call me.”

Hecate reached out and grasped Ada’s hands softly in her own. “Agatha was wrong, you are not a fool, Ada Cackle. Your sister has always been blinded by greed and jealousy. But you Ada; you’re kind, wise and a force for good, always remember that.”

The sound of someone out in the corridor caused Hecate to drop Ada’s hands just as Mildred Hubble entered the classroom. 

“Mildred Hubble,’ Hecate hissed. “Were you eavesdropping?”

“No Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred reassured her quickly. “I was just curious as to why the love potion had no effect on you or Miss Cackle?”

Ada shared a look with Hecate, “magic works in mysterious ways Mildred. A love potion can have many effects.” Ada began softly. “They are powerful but very dangerous and frowned upon as it takes away the free will of the person who the potion was intended for, even if that person is already in love with the other. However, a love potion can also make a witch or wizard honest about their innermost feelings.” 

“So, the reason why it didn’t work on you and Miss Hardbroom is because you had no feelings towards Mr Rowan-Webb?” 

“Precisely.” Hecate quickly agreed mentally thanking Ada for her quick thinking.

“No witch should ever meddle in affairs of the heart, Mildred. I will be writing to the Magic Council and his Greatness. The use of love potions should have been banned a long time ago. I will also be speaking with the rest of the girls at assembly about the use of unauthorised potions being used on fellow students as well as teachers.”

Hecate fully agreed with Ada, it was why she never included such a potion in her curriculum, she would be removing it from her texts along with the personality changing potion. They didn’t need a repeat of anymore such incidents. 

“I truly am sorry Miss Cackle, I just wanted to help.”

“Then you and your friends won’t mind helping scrub cauldrons in detention for two weeks starting tonight after dinner.” Hecate commented seeing Mildred nod her head in resignation. 

“Yes, Miss Hardbroom.” 

“Good, you may go.” Hecate commanded waiting until she was sure the girl had gone, then turned back to Ada. 

“She’ll learn Hecate, her heart is in the right place.” 

“A pity her head isn’t.” 

“Hecate.” Ada admonished with a smile. 

“I just wish that girl would think about the consequences before going ahead with one of her _genius_ plans. Do you think the Magic Council will see reason to your suggestion in banning love potions?” 

“We can only hope, but I no longer hold the Magic Council in such high regard when it comes to dealing with certain matters.”

 “I’ll help you anyway I can, Ada and you’ll have my full support.” 

Ada felt her heart swell with love at the declaration, “I don’t know what I would do without you, Hecate. I don’t think i would have gotten through the past few months if it hadn’t been for your love and support.” 

The potion’s mistress face softened, “Likewise, Ada, but you’re stronger than you give yourself credit for. I’ll always be by your side.”

“I love you, Hecate Hardbroom, and i’ll never tire of saying it.” Ada whispered as she stared into Hecate’s eyes seeing the same love she felt reflected back at her. 

“I love you too, Ada Cackle.” 

It was then that Ada knew that no matter what troubles the future may bring, they would overcome it together as one.

 


End file.
